The 23rd Year of Helga G Pataki
by HeyArnoldFan21
Summary: Helga Pataki is having a hard time in her life, trying to pursue her dream of going to college. After having a child young, her dreams are shattered by her unsupportive husband. Will Helgas world turn back around again? Or will her dream fade away, into oblivion?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"Why can't you see that that was the worst thing you could have done Helga? You didn't need it! I was making plenty money to support our family! You're such an idiot!"

"Don't you dare say that to me Rob! We both knew we were having troubles! What were you doing snooping through my stuff anyway, huh? That acceptance letter was for me and only me!"

"When were you planning on telling me that you wanted to go to college? When did you plan on telling me that you got accepted? When did you plan on telling me that we would have to move, so that you could start your useless career?"

His voice was rising.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"You are going to ruin our child's life by doing this! Do you know how sick and selfish that is?"

"Just stop it Rob! Fine, I won't go to college! Let me live a shitty life!"

"Fine; you can! And I'm going to make sure as hell that I'm not in it! Goodbye Helga."

"Rob, wait! You know I didn't mean leave! Rob come ba-"

I was cut off by the front door slamming.

Caressa was awoken by all the nonsense; poor baby girl.

I ran up the stairs to fetch her. She was crying, from being woken up from her deep sleep. It was, of course, 2 A.M.

Howling away, I scooped her up and rocked her back and forth. Tears were rolling down her face, as well as mine.

Thoughts were racing through my head. One thought, stood out from the rest.

I had just lost my husband.

Chapter 2-

It was three days since Rob left, and there was no sign of him. I attempted to contact through his cell phone, but no luck.

I tried calling his mother, Pamela, and she eventually picked up. She had not seen, or heard from him since Caressa's first birthday.

Every day, I left him messages on his phone, hoping he would return them.

It was 10 PM, so I decided to try once more. It went to voicemail.

"Hey Rob, its Helga. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that, and I really hope you can forgive me. Please come-" I was interrupted.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rob, this is Helga."

"What do you want?"

"Rob, stop acting so foolish and just come home. I miss you so much!"

"How can I miss a woman who lied to me? And kept a secret behind my back for months! I don't want to be with you anymore!"

I started crying. I couldn't contain the feelings anymore. I tried to speak normally, but I just couldn't.

"Rob, please just come home! I'm sorry! I need you! Caressa keeps on repeating 'daddy' and 'dada'. She misses you, too! We both love you! Don't do this to me!"

"You know our marriage wasn't going to last! Everybody knew it! Just admit it and stop lying to yourself!"

"Fine! I never want to see you or speak to you again! Goodbye Rob!"

I hung up the phone. This time, it was my turn to tell him goodbye.

Two months passed after the first day Rob left, and I was officially a single mother. All rights over Caressa were given to me.

Those two months were hell. Caressa was in her terrible two's early, so she wasn't as pleasant as usual to be around. And even though Rob was an unforgiving pig, I still missed him. Every night I would cry myself to sleep, and every morning I would wake up in disappointment that no one was by my side.

I was moving to the city of Donner to pursue my idea of going to college. Donner University accepted me, so I just went for it.

Chapter 3-

While I was packing up the boxes, and throwing out anything that Rob had forgotten to pick up, I discovered my old 4th grade yearbook. I looked through it, laughing at old pictures of me. Then I came to 'Mr. Simmons 4th Grade Class'.

There were single photos and one class photo. I found myself in a snap. I didn't look happy; I was the bully after all. I found myself scowling at one certain person. I looked through the single photos, and something caught my eye. There was a red heart around one certain person.

Arnold Shortman

That name brought back more memories than I could take.

'_I like your bow cus its pink like your pants.'_

'_Move it Football Head!'_

I decided not to through the yearbooks out, so I packed them up in a box and put them in the moving truck.

After everything was packed up and ready, I grabbed Caressa, and headed out the door, never looking back.

To my surprise, on the journey to Donner, I didn't think much about Rob and the divorce.

To my surprise, I thought about Arnold.

I remember how I used to torment him every day; putting glue on his seat, calling him football head every few seconds. I remember kissing him several times, much to his disliking. Or so I thought.

I remember when I confessed my love him for the second time in the 6th grade. He was quite speechless. He felt the same way for me.

We were a thing for two years. Then Lila came back. She had left after 4th grade because her dad got a good paying job out of the city. She came back two years later though.

Arnold was devastated when she left, but after a few months he got over it. When she came back, he went all gaga for her. A week after the tramp came back, he broke up with me and got together with Lila.

In the 10th grade, a new kid walked into class. I remembered it so well…

"Alright class, settle down!" screamed Mr. Mahanoy. "Stop kissing and get ready for class!"

Of course he was talking about Lila and Arnold. They always seemed to be sucking each other's faces when they had the chance.

In the middle of class, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Mahanoy went to answer it.

"Come on in, the Principal informed me I was going to be getting a new student. There is an empty seat next to Helga. Helga raise your hand!"

I raised my hand slowly and unwillingly. Then I met eyes with him.

"This is Rob Blarker everyone. Go sit down Rob… Alright now where was I? Oh of course, so the…"

He came and sat down next to me, but I didn't care anymore. He was gorgeous.

I talked to him throughout the whole class, because, after all, Mr. Mahanoy was almost deaf.

He was funny, attractive and sweet. 'What a perfect package', I thought to myself.

A few weeks after sitting next to him in History class, he asked me to go on a date with him. I automatically said yes and we fell in love.

Our first date was amazing, because when he dropped me off at my house, he kissed me.

Arnold was less than a distant memory to me now. And I didn't care one bit.

We got married when we were 20, and I had little Caressa Blarker, now Caressa Pataki, when I was 22. We were so in love.

Rob was a mechanic, and I was a stay at home mom. One day I decided enough was enough, and I applied to colleges. I wanted to help my family as much as I could.

Chapter 4-

I was snapped back to present day when Caressa started screaming. I pulled over at the nearest rest stop to change her diaper. She wouldn't stop crying.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" she wailed.

"Oh, honey stop crying. You're ok. How about I sing you a song? Will that make you feel better?" I proceeded to sing a song.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away." Caressa stopped crying and was just looking up at me with her big hazel eyes. She was now smiling and cheerful.

I bought her some crackers at the consignment store. She was becoming quite chubby, so whenever she had food she was happy.

We had arrived at our new apartment building, which wasn't as nice as I'd expected, but it would do.

The movers had unpacked everything by dinner time, so I gave Caressa some dinner, gave her a bath, and put her to bed.

"Mamma! Song!" She said.

I sang her a few songs, and before I knew it she was sleeping soundly.

The next month before school started was spent getting my apartment situated, finding a nanny for Caressa, and getting ready for college.

The first day of college I got up at 6, even though my class started at 10. I was too anxious. Caressa woke up not long afterward, and was fussier than usual.

The nanny came at 9:30, and I left at 9:35. Saying bye to Caressa was hard. She was screaming and wouldn't let go of me.

I entered the classroom, and saw about ten other people. Everyone was either on their phones, laptops, or talking. By 10, there were about 20 people in all in the class. The professor wasn't as kind as I'd hoped, but I kept an open mind.

I had two more classes that day. At my lunch break, I called the nanny to see how Caressa was doing. She cried for about an hour after I left, but then calmed down when the nanny started singing. She'd always loved that, every since the first day she was born.

I walked into my last class, which was at 2:30, and to my surprise, the class was full by the time I got there. There were a few open seats in the back, so I headed to the desk and sat down quietly. 5 other kids walked in and I didn't talk much notice of them. But then it happened; the unthinkable. He looked exactly the same, only a little older. He came in with a group of friends, people who seemed pretty nice. As he was walking up the steps, he stopped dead in his track, and stared right down at me.

"Helga?"

"Arnold?"


	2. Chapter 2

I was completely speechless.

I was more surprised now, than when I found out I was pregnant with Caressa.

"Um...wow. Well it's nice seeing you. I didn't know you went to college here..."

"Yea, I just transferred here; today actually. How long have you been going here Arnold?"

I could tell by his facial expressions that he was surprised I didn't call him football head. I was very mature now, and those days were behind me.

He stuttered out, "I've been going here for a year now...why did you decide to come here?"

"I applied to a few colleges, and this one seemed the most promising. Also getting a job in the field this college focuses on, pays the most money. It can support a family... Anyway Arnold, the professor's here. You should probably sit down. How about we get some coffee sometime? Catch up on whats been going on since 12th grade?"

"Um, sure. Sounds good."

"We can set up a time tomorrow. Bye Arnold. See you later!""

"Right...ok...bye Helga." He had the most confused look on his face. I noticed the word that stunned him was 'family'. I never told anyone I had had Caressa; or got married to Rob. Only Phoebe came to me and Rob's wedding. After that we lost touch completely.

I walked through the front door, and was attacked by Caressa. She wobbled/ran over and grabbed my leg as tight as she could. I picked her up, and cuddled her for at least 30 seconds. I missed her dearly. This was one of the first times I was away from her for longer than a few hours.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked her in my high pitched voice.

"Yea!" She said with her petite voice. She smiled her cheesy smile to show she had fun.

"Say goodbye to Luna honey; shes leaving now."

She stretched out her arm, roles of baby fat unfolding, and waved her little hand in Luna's general direction.

After Luna left, it was already 4:30. I was preparing dinner when the the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I tried to sound as delightful as possible. I had a hard day.

"Hi, is that Helga?"

"Yes it is. May I ask who's calling?"

I recognized the immediately.

"Rob? Why are you calling me? What's the issue?"

"I just wanted to see how Caressa is doing. Not you, Caressa. MY daughter."

"Well, where do I even begin. Every night she screams for her father. She wants to cuddle with you, sing songs with you. Because believe it or not, she can sing along now. She has had to grow up faster than any 1 year old has. She has had to deal with so much in such little time. I have to continue making dinner now. Bye Rob."

I hung up the phone without letting him say another word.

After putting Caressa to bed, I wanted to hug someone. I wanted to feel safe and loved. All those feelings were just faint memories. I can't remember what it feels like to be loved by someone other than my own child.

Waking up the next morning I was in shock. All of my dreams had to do with Arnold. Arnold and I getting married, Arnold and I having children together. I tried to shake these thoughts out of my head, because I knew he betrayed me. Even if I was young; he left for that tramp Lila.

I sat down in my last class, waiting for Arnold's arrival.

Finally he walked in, without his friends this time. He came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Helga."

"Hi Arnold. Hows your day been?"

"Agh, OK...I guess. Listen, so I'm free tomorrow after school to get coffee. Do you have any plans then?"

"Well I don't have any classes tomorrow, so I should be fine."

"Cool, it's a date." He said those words, and i couldn't help feeling anxious.

'Of course he meant it's just a plan. Not a real date.' I kept trying to convince myself he didn't mean a real date.

"I'll meet you at the Coffee Hut at 5 tomorrow night."

"Alright."

I couldn't focus on class. What did he mean by 'date'?

I didn't love him or anything, I just hadn't talked to any man that I partially trust. It's nice.

It was 4 o'clock now, and I was starting to get ready.

I put on dark jeans, with a pink t-shirt. I didn't want to dress in something fancy, after all it wasn't really a 'date'.

I had called Luna at 10 that morning, but she was busy. I was forced to bring Caressa with me. He was going to be majorly surprised, I just knew it.

I dressed Caressa in a adorable little dress, with pale pink, vintage roses. I placed a little rose in the little hair that she had, and I set off for the Coffee Hut.

The walk there was consisted of me singing to Caressa, and me trying to explain to a one year old what we were doing. Caressa's stroller got lost in the move to Donner, so I had to carry her everyone, until I could afford a decent stroller.

I approached the Coffee Hut, and peered inside. I could see Arnold, sitting there anxiously.

I went through the double doors, and walked over to Arnold.

His eyes opened wide, and he was speechless.

"Hey Arnold. Sorry I'm a little late."

"...That's fine..." He was staring at Caressa, eyes still open.

"Arnold, this Is Caressa. My daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

There was silence for a few moments.

"You have a...daughter?" He said the word daughter as if it was a word never to be used.

"Yes; her name is Caressa Amalie Pataki. Honey, say hi. This is Arnold, can you say Arnold?"

"Anowld." she said. Caressa was getting to that age where she'll repeat anything you tell her to say.

"Hi...Caressa. Is that how you say it?"

"Yep, that's it."

I sat down across from Arnold, with Caressa in my lap.

"So, Arnold...has anything major happened since 12th grade?" I asked, hoping for no bad news.

"Well, my Grandpa died two years ago..." His tone sounded sad and lonely.

"Oh, Arnold; I'm so sorry. I know how much he meant to you."

"Thanks Helga... Besides that nothing much has been going on. I'm obviously going to college here in Donner now... My Grandma is in the hospital right now. She's doing well though."

"That's good. Send her my love."

"Will do. So, Helga...I can see you've had a lot going on since high school." He said this, still staring intently at Caressa.

"Um, well, yea. A lot has been going on. A year or two after high school, Rob and I got married. And-" I was cut off by Arnold.

"You're married to Rob? How did he feel about you coming to see me? I was your ex-boyfriend."

"Well...", I wasn't sure I wanted to tell Arnold.

"It's OK Helga; you can tell me anything." He sounded reassuring, and kind.

I spoke in a soft voice, trying to fight back anger.

"Rob and I...divorced several months ago."

"Oh Helga, I'm so sorry. If there's ever anything I can do, I'm always here." He sounded so genuine. "How are you taking things?"

"Well, to be honest, not too well. Caressa has been taking it hard as well. She misses her dad."

"I can't blame her. If you ever need someone to look after her, I'll be more than happy to do it."

"It's alright Arnold, she has a nanny. She was out tonight though, so that's why I brought Caressa with me."

"It's fine...she's adorable. She looks just like you." My heart felt warm at his complement.

Arnold was now playing with Caressa, who was still on my lap. He was letting her play with his finger. I could tell that if Lila's child, Ben, was his, he would be an amazing father.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you." I said. "Do you want to hold her Arnold?"

"Um...only if you're OK with it."

I got up and handed Caressa over to Arnold.

She immediately started crying. Arnold had fear in his eyes.

"Sing her a song." I told him.

"What song?"

"Any song. She likes 'You are My Sunshine'."

Arnold proceeded to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine, away." She stopped wailing, and smiled at Arnold.

"Dada!" Caressa said happily.

I was gob smacked. I couldn't believe she had just said Arnold was her dad. Arnold just looked down at her, then up at me.

"I'm sorry Helga. I just started singing and-" he said skittishly.

"It's alright Arnold", I had anger in my tone. "It's not your fault. She hasn't been sung to by a man in a while. Her father used to sing to her every night. It's understandable why she would call you that."

"OK. I'm sorry, again."

"Don't feel sorry Arnold."

I left Caressa on Arnold's lap. And even though it wasn't her father, she seemed as happy as ever.

We talked about a lot of things that night. Eventually, it was 10 o'clock, and they kicked us out.

Arnold handed me my sleeping daughter, as he proceeded to call his roommate. He lived a lot farther from the Coffee Hut, so unlike me he needed a ride home.

"He's not picking up. I guess I'll have to walk...But not before I walk you home." He sounded like we were in 6th grade again. "May I walk you home Helga?"

"I would like that."

When we reached my front door, it was around 10:30.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Helga. Tonight was really fun."

"Yea it was. You be careful out there. Donner gets creepy at night."

Just as he was leaving, he turned around and gave me a hug.

This was what I was looking for. To feel safe and comforted.

Once he let go, he smiled at me and walked towards the elevator; without saying a word.

"Arnold", I said to him.

"What's up?"

"Would you like to stay the night? My sofa becomes a pull-out bed."

"I don't want to intrude in your personal living space. It's fine. I'll walk home."

"Arnold, I insist."

"Alright Helga; if you insist. Just pretend like I'm not here."

"Well, there are blankets and pillows in that chest by the couch, so you can grab some and relax. I'm going to go put Caressa in her crib, and head to bed myself."

"Alright; thanks again Helga."

"No problem. Night...Football head." I said playfully.

"Night Helga", he said with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Night Helga", he said with a smile on his face.

I put Caressa in her crib and headed for bed.

I hoped that I would not have the reoccurring nightmare I had had the past few weeks. It is so terrible.

I watch Caressa being taken away, and killed, and I can do nothing about it. I always wake up in the middle of it, crying and shaking. I can't help my dying baby. The thought of losing my child was unbearable.

I took some sleeping pills so that I wouldn't wake up, and not be able to go back to sleep.

I dozed off to sleep a little bit after.

Then at two in the morning, I started screaming in my sleep.

Arnold ran in.

"Whats wrong?!"

Still asleep, I was screaming, like I was being murdered. I was sitting up now, eyes still closed. I was in a post-drug haze; not fully awake yet.

"Are you OK?! Helga!"

I could feel him awaking me. He was shaking my shoulders.

"It's OK Helga. You're gonna be fine. It's OK." He was trying to hush me down.

He sat on my bed until I feel back to sleep. He was stroking my hair, and comforting me.

When I woke up, my eyes were still puffy and red. I checked the alarm clock and it was 9:30! I went into Caressa's room to check on her and she wasn't there!

I ran into the kitchen/living room to see Arnold, sitting with Caressa in his lap.

"Arnold; why didn't you wake me up if Caressa was crying?"

"Well, after what happened last night, I thought you might want to sleep in. I've already fed her."

"Well, thanks Arnold. For everything." I assumed that he knew what I meant. I was scared to death last night. If he hadn't of woken me up, the dream would've lasted longer, and I'm not sure I could have taken it.

He smiled slightly, and handed Caressa over to me.

"Well Helga, I better go. Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"No problem Arnold."

I put down Caressa and showed him out the door.

As he was leaving, this time I went after him. I grabbed his arm, pulled him back, and embraced him. It was nice to know that I had an amazing friend like him.

Within a few weeks of hanging out, Arnold had become my best friend. We went to the Coffee Hut often, and Caressa loved being around him. I could tell him anything; he would always agree with me, or make me feel better.

Walking into class one day, I overheard Arnold and his friends talking. I moved slyly to my regular seat, which was near them thankfully. They were trying to talk quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Just do it, Arnold! What do you have to loose?"

"Our complete friendship. That's what!"

"You mean a friendship that you think is romantic, but she has no clue."

"Shut it, Gage", Arnold said sharply.

"Dude, all I'm saying, is that you should just do it. You think she likes you back, right?"

"Well...I don't know. We've only hugged and that's it. She tells me a lot of stuff, but I feel like now that I haven't shown any interest romantically, I will be forever friend-zoned."

"If you keep putting it off, you WILL be friend-zoned forever."

"You guys don't get it."

'_Arnold likes another tramp again_,' I thought to myself. _'He never goes for the right ones.'_

"What is there not to get?"

"We used to date when we were younger. I don't want to give you the details on her personal life, but she has been having a hard time. Right now...I think Helga needs a friend more than a boyfriend."

That's when it hit me. It was me. He wanted to be with me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author here! Thank you so much for reading! I made this chapter kinda long! Enjoy!_

My mind went blank. He hadn't noticed me sitting there. When the class started and he had sat down, I got up and left. My cheeks were red from embarrassment, and I felt sick to my stomach. I remember telling him before I wasn't ready for a relationship, and he completely agreed with me.

All this time, I never thought he wanted to be with me. I figured he got over it like I had to, the hard way many years ago.

Right before I closed the door, I turned around and looked straight at him. His face was red as ever, and he looked horrified. He knew I heard everything.

Before I knew it, I was crying. I was trying to comprehend why, but my brain wasn't functioning.

As I was walking to my car, I was trying to convince myself I heard it wrong. I couldn't even do that. I knew what he'd said, and it was going to change things forever.

A few days passed and we had no contact with each other. I needed to see him. He kept me sane, and the hugs I got every time I saw him made me feel wanted.

I tried calling him but he wouldn't answer. He was always saying when we were younger, for me to be the adult. For me to act more mature. But it was his turn now.

I walked through the doors of my last class, to find Arnold sitting by himself.

I built up my courage, and sat down directly next to him. I tried to stare into his eyes, but he wouldn't face me.

"Hey Arnold…"

He took a few moments to respond, "Um, hi."

"Arnold, look at me. I'm trying to talk to you. Stop being so immature; we need to handle things like adults."

The class had begun, and we were forced to stop talking.

I grabbed Arnold's arm, which quickly shook my hand off.

"Arnold, I need to talk to you," I whispered. "Come on; let's go. It's just lecture today anyway. He posts it online; we don't need to be here."

"Fine."

We walked out together, one following closely behind the other.

We sat on one of the benches outside.

After a few moments of silence, it was obvious I had to start the conversation.

"Look Arnold; I know you don't want to talk to me, but you're going to need to. We need to get things right between us; now."

He looked up with an angry expression.

"I agree Helga."

"Arnold, you don't have to be angry at me."

"It's your fault though; not mine! You just had to 'overhear' our conversation!"

"Arnold; don't you dare blame this on me! You told me you had no feelings like that towards me! I told you I didn't want a physical relationship and you respected that! I'm not the one who ruined our friendship!"

"Oh, just shut up Helga! If you don't want me, that's just fine! Maybe after rethinking this relationship, I don't want to be in your life!"

My eyes filled with tears. I started walking away from Arnold. I lost grasp of present, and was whisked back five months. The conversation was fresh in my mind once again.

"_Fine; you can! And I'm going to make sure as hell that I'm not in it! Goodbye Helga."_

I had told Arnold Rob's last words. And he had just used them against me, making me relive the pain.

I got into my car and slammed the door. After I left Arnold started jogging behind me. I could see him in my rearview mirror.

He knocked on my window. I opened it, not thinking.

"Helga, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. I feel terr-"

I cut him off, slapping his face. I was even surprised by the force of it.

"Get away from me Arnold. I never want you to be in my life; ever again! Just like you said! And just like Rob said! You got your wish!"

I drove off, not giving him another word. I did give him one thing; my middle finger.

While me and Arnold weren't talking, I was trying to figure out my complicated feelings towards him.

A few weeks and a million unanswered calls later, I picked up my phone and finally talked to Arnold.

"Hello?" I said with a sassy tone.

"Helga! You finally picked up!"

"Don't get too chirpy Arnold. You're still on my enemies list. What the hell do you want?"

"Helga, I really need to talk to you. I feel terrible for what happened, and what I said had no excuse. Would you please accept my invitation, for dinner for two?"

"Why would you think I would want to go? I'm still angry at you. You are such an asshole. Goodbye Arnold."

"Helga, wait!" He caught me right before I pressed the 'end call' button.

"What Arnold? You are irritating me so much right now!"

"Helga, please. I really, really need and want to talk to you right now. Please accept my invitation."

"If you're that desperate, I'll go. What restaurant are we going to?"

"Well, I kinda wanted it to be a surprise."

"No way; I'm not getting in to a car with you not knowing where I'm going."

"Helga, come on. We've been through so much together; trust me. I would never hurt you." I couldn't help it, but think the last five words he said sounded so sexy.

"Why would you want to take me out now? How random."

"Please Helga; I need to talk to you face to face."

"You had plenty of chances Arnold; and you blew every single one of them."

"Helga, please; I really need to see you…now."

"Fine Arnold, what time?"

"Um, could I pick you up at around 4:30?"

"Arnold that's not dinner time; you do realize that?"

"Just trust me. It's a little far away."

"Arnold, you're not making me want to go on this little adventure with you. You're doing the opposite."

"Is that a yes?"

"All right, I'll go Arnold. I will go. Is this a formal occasion?"

"Yes it is."

"Wow! Hair-boy aint too cheap anymore."

"See you at 4:30 Helga." He said, laughing.

"See you then."

I couldn't help but feel excited.

As I slipped on the nicest dress I owned, I couldn't help but feel, well, hot. My hair was in its natural form, long curly locks. My dress fit my body perfectly, showing off my curves.

Luna couldn't come to babysit, so once again Caressa was accompanying me.

I dressed her up in an adorable dress, and put atop her head, a pink bow. The same bow I fell in love in.

The bow had been retired for quite some time. When Arnold dumped me for Lila, I stopped wearing the bow and my signature 'It Girl' dress. I went to jeans and t-shirts.

Lila stuck with her green dresses, never seeming to change the size. She flaunted her body all throughout high school; unlike me.

I was interrupted when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly ran over, fixed my hair, and opened the door.

"Helga…" he stuttered out, "you look…beautiful."

"Thanks for the compliment. Don't get too cozy Arnold; you're forcing me on this 'date' after all."

"You're going to enjoy yourself; I know it."

I looked into his eyes, and got lost in them. I quickly snapped out of it and yelled, "Come on Caressa! We're leaving now!"

Caressa waddled over from her room and lifted up her arms; trying to hint to be picked up.

I picked her up, and Arnold escorted me to his car. His car wasn't fancy or clean, but it did the job.

It took a few minutes for conversation to start. "I guess I should start out by saying that I'm super sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Arnold, don't sweat it. I'm fine; still alive and breathing, aren't I?"

"Can I just tell you something Helga? I felt terrible after what I said to you. I felt like the worst person in the world. I was just…angry for no reason, and I'm so sorry. I just want to make things right between us."

"Thanks for the apology Arnold, I appreciate it."

The car was silent for a few more minutes.

"So, I noticed," Arnold said glancing behind him, "Caressa is wearing a pink bow; same one?"

"Yep, same one." I said bluntly.

"Why did you stop wearing your bow Helga? I thought you looked cute in it."

"Well Arnold, to start off it just reminded me of the times we had together. You dumped me, and I didn't want to think about you to be honest."

"That's the reason…because of me?" He sounded guilty.

"Yes Arnold; because when you dumped me, I hated you more than anything at that moment. And that's saying something considering all the crap I had to go through when I was so young."

"I never knew that…I'm sorry Helga. For doing that to you; I was such a jerk."

"Well you can't go back and change the past. Anyway, where are you taking me? I would like to know just in case you're planning something…creepy."

"Helga, I would never do that." He chuckled.

About an hour later, he said, "Almost there; a few more minutes."

My mouth dropped at where we were.

He pulled up, got out and opened my door. I grabbed Caressa and walked in.

Someone seated us at a table for two, and then said-

"Welcome to Chez Paris. What would you like to drink?"

Chez Paris; the place where I fell in love with Arnold even more, pretending to be Cecile. This is the place where I knew Arnold had feelings for me, even though he had never shown them.

_Awe how sweet! Keep giving me reviews! It inspires me to write more! Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Arnold…" I was so surprised I could barely speak. "This is amazing…thank you."

"No problem, Helga. Now, browse the menu and order whatever you like. But before that, we need to set things straight." Before I could speak he continued his apology.

"Helga, I was the biggest jerk and idiot of all time to insult you and ignore you for so long. I feel terrible. I didn't sleep for days, because of the guilt that was overflowing inside of me. I really hope you can forgive me and accept my apology."

"Of course I can Arnold. Apology accepted." I said with a forgiving smile on my face.

"Great, now you can order whatever you like."

About 10 minutes after we ordered food, Arnold and I started talking about what we were doing when we weren't ignoring each other.

"So what else where you doing Arnold?"

"Well…to be completely honest…I was thinking about you." He looked up with naïve smile. "Did you think about me?"

My heart stopped. I got a butterfly feeling in my stomach. Then I realized what my heart wanted and what it felt. I wanted to be with Arnold; forever.

I loved him.

I didn't know what to say, and after a few moments of silence, I thought it was rude of me not to speak. Not thinking, I said "Thanks Arnold."

'_Who says thanks? I'm such an idiot! He is being so kind to you, and just admitted to thinking about you when you weren't together, and all you can say is…thanks?', _I thought to myself. _'Of course I was thinking of him. Its simple Helga ol' girl, just say yes. It's that simple.'_

I didn't want to look up and see how horrified he must have looked when I thanked him for thinking about me, so I started a new conversation quickly about Caressa, while looking down at my drink.

"So, Caressa can say a few short sentences' now." I said looking over to my daughter, who was stuffing herself with mashed potatoes. I had to order them especially for her, because her love for mashed potatoes was immense. I got up and cleaned her face, and asked her to say the few sentences' she knew, to keep the conversation growing.

"Caressa, say 'I love you mamma!'.

"I wove you mamma!" She said, adding more potatoes in to her gob.

Before I could ask Caressa to speak again, Arnold interrupted me.

"Helga, did you hear my question?"

"Huh? What question?" I asked, trying to sound dumb.

"Oh you didn't. I asked, where you thinking about me?"

I built up enough courage, and gave him a one-worded answer.

"Yes."

We both smiled at each other, but not for long because they placed our food in front of us.

We ate in silence, not because we didn't know what to say, but because our newly refined taste was craving the amazing food.

"So Helga, I need to tell you something and get your advice on it."

"Hold that thought Arnold; I have to use the ladies room."

"No problem."

I picked up Caressa, and walked in to the ladies room. After I changed her diaper, I called my best friend Jessa.

After a few rings, she picked up.

"Jessa; you're not going to believe this!"

"What is it Helga?!"

"Well, Arnold took me out to a fancy restaurant that we went to when we were 9, and he just told me he was thinking about me when we weren't together! Now I feel like I actually love him again!"

"Helga that's great news; I'm so happy for you! Did he apologize for being a jerk though?"

"Yes he did. Anyway I have to go Jessa. I'll call you when I get back home! Bye!"

I walked over to the table to find Arnold sitting there, smiling at me with a flirty smile. "What are you looking at…Football-head?" I was giggling, remembering how often my old bully-self used to call him that.

"Umm…nothing. Do you want dessert Helga; because if you do we'll order some."

"Nah, I'm fine; thanks though."

"So, I already paid, you ready to go Helga?"

"I sure am."

"Alright, let's go."

While we were driving, I remembered Arnold had to tell me something.

"Arnold, weren't you going to tell me something?"

"Yea, I was; I can't remember though." He was avoiding my eyes.

"You remember it perfectly well! You're not making direct eye contact!"

"I swear Helga, I don't."

"Fine; be difficult."

He looked over at me, his green eyes pouring in to me.

When we arrived at my apartment building, he got out, and opened the passenger door. I stepped out, picked up the already sleeping Caressa, and walked up the stairs to the third floor.

I got my key and unlocked the door, and told Arnold to come inside for a little bit. I put Caressa in her crib and walked out to the living room, to see Arnold at the front door.

"Helga, I better go. It's getting pretty late."

"Alright Arnold," I said walking over to him. "I had a really nice time tonight. Really, really nice; thank you so much."

Arnold grabbed my arms and embraced me. I melted in to him, allowing him to hold me tighter.

I couldn't sleep, because my head was so full of Arnold. I made a plan in my head to tell him how I felt. I was going to get right to the point.

School was nerve-racking. I couldn't focus on what my professors' were saying; it went in one ear and out the other.

Finally; it was the last period of the day. The period where I would run up to Arnold who would be walking in my direction and tell him how when I see him now my heart melts.

I was looking through a huge group of people, when I spotted a football-head in the middle of the crowd. I noticed he was smiling and laughing at nothing.

As the crowd thinned, I saw it. Immediately my eyes let out tears, my face turned red, and people were watching me; but I didn't care one bit.

My eyes darted to his hands. His fingers were intertwined with another girl. I looked straight into his eyes, knowing he would notice how hurt and angry I was.

He finally caught my glare, and yelled to me, "Hey Helga! What's up?"

I turned and started walking away, not giving him an answer.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a halt.

"Helga, are you alright? Have you been crying?"

I turned around quickly, giving him a dirty eye. I couldn't contain what I was feeling.

"Yes Arnold; I have been crying! Way to figure that one out!" I was shouting at him now; some kids had stopped to watch what was going on hoping for some action.

"Helga why are you shouting at me? Are you angry at me?"

"Of course I'm angry at you! In fact, I'm furious with you!" I wasn't going to hold back now. It was already unraveling.

"Helga if you need to talk, let's go somewhere a little more private." He was down to a whisper, but I wasn't gonna let him off easily.

"No Arnold, let's give everyone a little show! How about we demonstrate to everyone how big of an asshole you are! Let's show your little girlfriend! Give her a heads up on what she's getting into!"

"Don't bring her into this Helga! I don't even know why you're mad at me!"

My eyes were overflowing, and hundreds of tears were streaming down my face. I felt like someone had ripped out my heart, and set it on fire.

"How do you not know Arnold? You hurt me way worse than anyone ever has!"

"Helga, what did I even do? Just tell me!"

"Open your eyes Arnold! I'm hurt to see you with that girl! You lured me in, and let me go! You took me out to that restaurant, and flirted with me all night! You didn't even give me one hint that you had a girlfriend!" My eyes were filled with rage and his with sadness and confusion. "Arnold; after that dinner, I felt like we had such a strong connection! It was stronger between us than it ever was with Rob! EVER! And now you're dangling her in front of me! How long have you two been together, huh? A few days…weeks? When did you plan on telling me?" He was letting me speak without interruption, so I kept going. "You told me, that when we weren't together you were thinking about me all the time!"

"Helga, I-"

"How dare you do this to me, Arnold! You knew what I have been through, and how much damage Rob did to me! So congratulations on making the biggest wound in my heart that anyone ever has. Here's your prize." I gave him the hardest slap I could. I saw him wince, and I heard his girlfriend gasp. I met his eyes for just enough time to see his eyes. They looked sorry, but sorry wasn't going to cut it this time. Sorry just wasn't enough.

I stormed away, and heard Arnold shouting. I didn't turn around until I sat forcefully in my car. I could see his girlfriend sitting on the ground comforting him. He looked my way and got caught in my glare. Hi didn't look like I thought he would. He didn't look angry, nor confused.

He looked like the one that was heartbroken.

I started the engine, and drove off. I had managed to stop crying for about one minute. When I reached the freeway, I started replaying the scene of me seeing them together over and over again. I couldn't take it. I changed lanes until I was off the road, and I started shouting and crying, while pounding on the steering wheel. My heart had shattered into a million pieces in a matter of seconds.

Our song came on, and I violently hit the power button, forcing it to pop off completely. I wanted to just drive. I got off the side of the road, and drove faster than I ever had, not really paying attention to the road.

I swerved into the next lane, not concentrating, and heard a huge bang, and then sharp pain all over, and then it went black.


	7. Chapter 7

The pounding and piercing pain in my head was debilitating. I wanted to go into a coma right at the next second. The door opened, and a nurse came in.

"Hi sweetie," she said. She was middle-aged, and brought a warm presence to the room. "Are you having discomfort or pain at all?"

Talking was exhausting, so instead of speaking, I gave her a slight nod of my head.

She left the room to get pain medications. She came back with pills which I swore could be for horses.

"Alright Honey, I'm going to need you to swallow two of these. Drink a little water to help them go down. If you need anything else just ring the bell next to your bed, and I'll be at your bedside."

I did as I was told, and swallowed the pills. Within 10 minutes I felt tired, yet the pain was becoming more bearable. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep in seconds.

When I awoke, I found some more medications next to my bedside. I forced them down my throat, and tried to sleep some more. I'dnever been this tired in my lifetime.

I assumed I slept for about an hour. When my eyes opened, the pain in my head was indescribable. I clutched the arm rests on the bed, and let out a small wail for someone to help me. It felt as though my brain was going to burst. I forced myself to take a hand off the armrest, and literally slammed the bell. The nurse came in with a smile on her face, but it faded slowly when she noticed how much pain I was going through.

"Did you take your medication?" She took my hand and was stroking it, trying to calm me down. I nodded my head, clenching my eyes, trying to find a way to relieve the pain.

"Sweetie, on your fingers, tell me how bad the pain is on a scale from 1-10."

I raised my hands, my arms shaking, and showed ten fingers. By that time my eyes were watering, and I was biting my tongue in order not to scream.

The nurse looked horrified. She told me to try and stay awake while she went to get the head doctor.

The doctor I saw earlier before, rushed in with the nurse following closely behind.

He had a needle on hand, and before I knew it, the needle was in my arm. It stung as it went in deeper and deeper, but the pain was nothing like what was happening in my head. I knew that whatever it was, it was going to help immensely. I also knew something serious was wrong with me.

I could hear the doctor talking to me, but I was slowly not being able to hear him. His words were slurring and becoming incomprehensible. My eyes closed and the pain slipped away in a matter of seconds.

I opened my eyes slowly, only to see a bright light. I winced at my first glimpse of sunlight for what seemed like weeks. I was confused, and in a room I'd never seen before. I looked around cautiously, noticing I was hooked up to at least three different monitors. My eyes scanned for other beings in the room, but thankfully I was alone.

I felt stiff as a board, and had a little discomfort in the back of my head. I tried to lift up my arm to rub the back of my head, but remembered what had happened. I remembered it all too well.

"Oh honey, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright. Just a little discomfort on my head, but that's it. I think I'm fine for now."

"Thats very relieving to hear. We were all so worried about you. If you were wondering where all these flowers came from, we wrote down all the names of the people who visited."

There were a few moments of silence before she stated, "Your doctor will be here in a few minutes to give you the latest news."

She left the room, and shortly after, who I assumed was the doctor walked in.

"Helga , it's great to see you awake and well. Would you like to now what went on while you were on the medications? I'm sure you're curious."

"Yes, I'd like to know."

"Well, to start off, in the car accident, we suspect the other car hit the back of your head with great force. When you started to get in a lot of pain, we immediately gave you the medication to give you a little relief from the pain. After running quite a lot of tests, and keeping common knowledge in mind, we came to the conclusion that you got Subarachnoid hemorrhage. That means there was a rupture of an aneurysm malformation. The rupture caused bleeding in the back of your head. You got immediate surgery from our head neurological surgeon. This may be a lot to take in right now, so do you have any questions?" He was right; it was a lot to take in.

"Um, I think I got most of it."

"Good. Now you get some rest."

"Thank you." he walked out the door quietly.

After trying to sleep for 30 minutes, I decided to look at the list of people who visited me. The list had Luna and Caressa, a few other girlfriends, and a couple others. Then something caught my eye. I was surprised Arnold wasn't there. But Rob was there.

Rob, my ex-husband, who left me because I wanted a better life for our daughter. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Then I realized they wrote down when people came. He came everyday at the same time. For the past two weeks. Maybe he still has feelings for me. Even though he hurt me, part of me wanted to forgive him. Maybe he changed and was sorry about what he did.

Then there was Arnold. That jerk! He hurt me more than ever, and he doesn't even bother to come and visit? It was basically his fault. He made me angry and sad, which made me not focus and crash. I wanted to blame him for this; blame him for changing me forever, mentally and physically. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't come to doing so.

I looked at the time Rob visited, and it was 11:30-1:00. I turned my head, which was still in discomfort, and realized it was 11:15. Rob would be here any minute! I didn't know how to prepare myself. I hadn't seen Rob in months, and so much has changed. I sat in my hospital bed for about 30 minutes thinking about what I was going to say.

Then the door opened, and I saw him. He was holding Caressa in his arms. When he saw I was awake, he ran over to the bed, grabbed my body lightly, and embraced me.

My eyes widened, and I whispered, "I've missed you so much...". I wrapped my arms back around him and Caressa, who was now in-between us.

"I'm so sorry, Helga. I was so worried about you. I can't-"

"Ssshhh...don't talk...it's fine."

We sat, holding each other in silence for what seemed like hours.

Rob broke the silence. "Helga, the doctors and nurses told me you need someone at your house to take care of you, and make sureyou're alright. So, I've decided to move in for at least two months. I'm going to take care of Caressa, and you're going to relax."

The nurse came in and said, "The visiting time will be over in five minutes. Helga needs to rest and take her medicine." The nurse left, and Rob looked straight in to my eyes.

"Helga, I have to feel like this is partially my fault."

"Rob don't say that. It's not your fault at all. I was the one who was speeding and swerved into another lane without looking. How could this be your fault?"

"Helga; if I wouldn't have been such a jerk, none of this would've happened to you. We would still be happy, living in the countryside; together as a."

I didn't know what to say.

He knew what I was thinking.

"Helga, all I need you to say, is yes. I promise you no funny business will go on. I just really want to take care of you."

"Alright sir, it's time for you to leave."

He let go of me, looked me straight into the eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He grabbed Caressa, and proceeded to walk out, before saying, "I forgot something. Let me just go grab it."

He leaned over me, pretending to grab something, when he lightly planted a kiss on my lips. It felt amazing, and sincere.

I spent the next two months recovering from the surgery. I underwent many tests, and had physical and mental therapy. All was looking well the day Rob came and picked me up.

He opened the passengers seat of the car, and gestured his hand for me to come and sit. I looked in the back of the car, to find Caressa fumbling around with a book.

When I entered my apartment for the first time in months, I felt like I was home at last. Nothing had changed, but some of Robs stuff was visible. He kept the apartment clean and tidy.

"Welcome home Helga." From the time I saw him in my hospital bed, to the time when I arrived in my apartment, Rob and I fell inlove...again.

He gave me a kiss, and rubbed the back of my head with his hand and said to me, "You know what makes you even more beautiful?"

"What is that may I ask?", I sighed with a flirty look on my face.

"Your scar."

"What do you mean?"

"Your scar. It's like a battle scar. It shows how brave you are, and how much you've been through. It makes me love you even more."

3 weeks later I returned back to school. It was hard to get back into the groove again, but I was glad to be doing something other than sitting around all day.

I walked through the doors of the last period of my class. The one class I had to deal with problems in.

I saw Arnold, and when he saw me his face lit up. He ran down to me and embraced my still body, showing no emotions until he said the words that angered me.

"Helga! I'm so glad to see your finally back."

I pushed Arnold off, and walked away from him. He pulled my arm hard, which caused my hat to fall off. Because the surgery was located on my head, they had to shave off my long golden locks.

He looked stunned, but tried to cover it up with a joke, that hurt me more than he could have known.

"Woah, when did you get this new style?"

That did it.

"I got a few months ago asshole. Thanks for asking."

"Calm down Helga. It's not my fault I didn't know. You've been gone for months."

"I bet you don't even know why! Bet you didn't even try and figure it out!"

"What happened then, huh? What happened that was so bad in your life?"

"Oh, you wanna know? You wanna know why I was gone so long?" My eyes were so filled with rage.

"Yes, I would like to know what happened that was horrible."

"Well for starters, I got into a car accident."

"You seem fine to me."

"Oh, I seem fine to you? Well hows this for fine?!" I turned around and pointed to my scar. "Does this look like I'm fine?"

I whisked back to my original position, and looked straight at Arnold.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Well, when I got into this car accident, which by the way was the last day I saw you, I got hit in the head. The force was so huge, that it did serious damage to my brain. A few hours after that happened, I was in the most pain ever, and they realized I had bleeding in my brain. I then underwent a serious surgery. I had to have intense physical and mental therapy, and I'm now living with my ex-husband so he can take care of me. So that's what happened Arnold. Thanks for taking your time to find out why I've been gone for so long. Thanks for caring about me so deeply. You know who visited me everyday? Rob. My EX-husband stills cares about me. You couldn't even take two seconds out of your day to give a shit about me. I'm done with you Arnold. I never want to see your fucking face again."


	8. Chapter 8

Author: didn't put one of these in the beginning of my story. Hey Arnold! does NOT belong to me...Blah blah blah...enjoy! Some of you, hold onto your chairs for this chapter!

Arnold had not called me back like the other times he knew he hurt me badly. Rob had been busy at work lately, and was coming home around 9 every night. I was alone with Caressa from about 3 to 9. By the end of the day I would be exhausted.

After I had confronted Arnold, things had been worse than ever before between us. I felt guilty for going off at him, but I always had to tell myself that he deserved it. I saw Arnold at school with his girlfriend. They were always making out, and word got around that they weren't just kissing anymore. She was beautiful, skinny, smart, and had long luscious hair. Couldn't blame him.

That was one of the things I missed the most. No hair made me feel ugly. It made me feel like all eyes were on me. Rob tells me I look fine without it, but I know it must feel weird for him when he's stroking a bald head at night.

A few days after confronting Arnold, Rob and I had a guest over. We had drinks and dinner with her.

"So, Rob and Helga. How has your relationship been going?" Asked Alura.

Rob and I both looked into each others eyes.

"It's going pretty amazing." I said, still lost in his aqua eyes.

"You guys thinking of making any long term plans between you too?" Rob and I looked at each other. We both knew she meant getting married again.

I spoke up. "After the accident and Rob having to stay late at work, I think we're going to take it slow between us. Right Rob?"

"I couldn't agree more...Uh-I'm sorry."

Robs phone started vibrating on the table. It broke our gaze.

"Oh sweetie, it's your boss, Melanie."

"Who's Melanie? I don't know a Melanie." He sounded worried.

"Isn't she your boss? She called you like three times yesterday about that meeting."

"Oh yea! Of course! Sorry, I was zoning out. I'll be just a moment." His voice was hesitant. He quickly snatched the phone, and stepped out of the apartment.

After a few minutes, Rob came back in. "Sorry everybody. This meeting is catching everybody off guard at the office."

I wasn't convinced Rob was caught up in a meeting. This month was usually a slow month for his company, and he never got invited to meetings. I had to believe him though.

Once Alura left, I put Caressa in her bed, and crawled into bed with Rob. We sat watching TV together for a few hours. We fell asleep while watching 'I Love Lucy'.

I sat up suddenly in my bed and felt a sharp pain, not in my head, but in stomach. I didn't want to wake Rob, so I tried to ignore it as much as I could. A few seconds later another wave of pain went through my stomach. I just assumed it might be that time of the month, but this pain was different.

After about 30 minutes, I woke Rob up. "Rob, wake up." I said with a sweet voice.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He said with his sleepy voice. Hearing him speak made me feel better already, because when he was tired his voice sounded so rough and, well, sexy.

"Honey, my stomach is bothering me. The doctor said to come in anytime I felt some pain anywhere. Because a brain surgery can affect everything. Can we go right now? To make sure everything's fine?"

"Yea, of course we can." He picked up his phone, and it said it was 5:15. "I'll go grab Caressa, and you can pack some stuff you want to bring with you to the hospital. Everything will be fine sweetie." He made me feel more calm about the situation.

I grabbed my laptop, magazines, and some clothes. We and gone through this situation before when I started getting a bad headache a few weeks ago. I becoming a pro. Which, on this situation, wasn't something to be proud of.

After I got checked into the hospital, my regular doctor came in.

"Hello Helga. It says your stomach has been bothering you. We're going to run a couple tests and I'll give you news as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

Rob wasn't allowed into the room while I was having tests done. I had a few blood tests, I nada urinal tests, and surprisingly a mental test. They asked me questions to make sure my brain was functioning correctly.

That night the doctor came in with a clipboard. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Helga, I have some great news. You're pregnant!"

Hi guys! MORE drama is in for the next chapter! Keep reviewing! Xxxxxxoooooo


	9. Chapter 9

My heart stopped completely. I let out two small words. "Excuse me?"

The doctor seemed happier than I did at that moment. "Congratulations Helga! You're pregnant!"

Right as I was about to say my next choice of words, Rob slammed the door open and said, "I couldn't bare waiting any longer! I can't hear anything through the door! Is it anything serious? What's wrong Helga?"

"Rob...I'm pregnant." I stared into his eyes, hoping to see his eyes light up. I got what I wanted. He rushed over to me, and grabbed me. He cupped my face with his hands and gave me a tender kiss. He looked into my eyes and whispered quietly, "We're gonna have a baby..." He smiled and hugged me one more time.

"Helga, we believe you are about one and a half months pregnant. Once again, congratulations! I'll let you two have some alone time." With that, he walked out, and closed the door gently behind him.

Immediately, Rob started rubbing my stomach. He sat up and said in disbelief, "We're having another baby! Oh my god, we're having another baby!" By this point, he was shouting, and tears were running down his face. I grabbed my cell phone and called everybody we knew. The people I didn't call we're my parents and Arnold. My parents weren't supportive of me getting married at such a young age, and having children so early. And Arnold didn't deserve to know.

When I arrived home, I realized that since finals were over, I didn't have any classes for 4 months! I could relax, and go through morning sickness at home, rather than at school.

I hoped because I had no classes I could spend a lot of time with Rob, but sadly work took up his whole schedule. He went on 2 business trips in a span of one month! He wouldn't tell me what they were for. I trusted him that it was more important than spending time with his family.

Every day when Rob would leave for work, I would take Caressa to the park and bring a notepad to write down possible names for the baby on the way. Because of my love as a little girl for poetry and literature, I wanted to name my baby something unique that not many had heard of. Caressa was the name of my favorite poet when I was 13.

I was now two months pregnant, and my baby bump was invisible. As I looked at the clock, it said 10:30. Caressa and I had been playing with blocks on the floor of our living room.

"Mommy, I want a cookie!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"Alright sweetie, since you've been such a good girl for mommy, how about we go get you a cookie and a drink?"

"Yay!" Her face lit up as she waddled towards the kitchen. I followed behind her and opened the cabinet. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry but we ran out of cookies!"

I looked down at her and found a pouting lip quivering in sadness. I picked her up and told her, "Because you've been so sweet today, I'll take you out to get some ice cream. How does that sound Caressa?"

"Yay!" She screamed! She jumped out of my arms, and ran towards the front the door. She opened it quickly, and darted to the stairs.

"Caressa, wait for mommy! I don't want you hurting yourself!" I yelled.

I caught up with her, and because The Coffee Hut wasn't far from my apartment I walked there to get in some well needed exercise for the day.

Because Caressa loves to walk I haven't used the stroller I months. I make her hold my hand though because the streets are busy.

On the way to The Coffee Hut, Caressa had collected a bouquet of small flowers and various weeds. She was so excited to get ice cream she crushed the flowers in her petite hand. She didn't seem to mind.

I opened the doors, and got in line. I got Caressa a vanilla ice cream and some apple juice. When I received my coffee, we headed to sit at a table. As my eyes scanned the room empty spots, I spotted a familiar head. One that was football-shaped. I was staring at him in disbelief, and suddenly his eyes met with mine. I turned away as fast as possible, pretending I hadn't noticed him. I just prayed that Caressa wouldn't become aware off his presence because if she did she would run over to him, and I would be forced to make contact with him. It would make it even more awkward because he was with his girlfriend.

I sat down at a table across the room Arnold, making sure my back was towards him so that Caressa's view would be blocked. After sitting for a few minutes, I was relieved Caressa hadn't noticed. All I needed to do was obscure Caressa's vision for a few more minutes. My luck changed in a split second. I shifted my body to grab my phone out of my pocket, so I was no longer covering Arnold. Caressa saw this immediately.

She grabbed her crushed bouquet of flowers, and ran over to Arnold and his girlfriend. I had to talk to him. I was now being forced to.

"Arnowld!" She yelled as she came to a halt next to him.

"Um…hi Caressa! How have you been?" His voice sounded shaky and worried.

I got up out of my seat and made my way over. I wasn't prepared for this.

"Sorry, you two. She moves so quickly nowadays it's hard to grab her before she darts away."

"It's alright Helga." Caressa poked Arnold, who bent down and looked at her. She handed him the bouquet of flowers. "Thank you Caressa! They're beautiful!" She gave him one last smile, before heading back to finish her ice cream. She was only two, so she had the attention span of a goldfish.

"Sorry about that again. I'll just leave you two alone now." I was just about to turn around, when Arnold said, "Its fine Helga. I'll see you around."

The whole time the incident was taking place, Arnolds girlfriend was staring at me with a dirty look. I remembered how the last time I saw her I was slapping her boyfriend in the face. She also looked somewhat surprised to see my head without my locks. I shot her an equally dirty look before twisting around to get back to Caressa.

As I sat down, I could feel Arnold's eyes digging into the back of my head. I tried to ignore it but it was too difficult. The first conversation in weeks between us and it was the most awkward conversation I'd had with anybody.

Rob came home late, yet another night. This time I didn't wait up for him. He came into our bedroom, trying to tip-toe. It didn't work. I sat up and stared right at him. "Why are you home so late?" He froze and turned only his heads towards me.

"Sorry honey, works been so hard. I tried to get home earlier today!"

"Stop lying to me Rob! You keep telling me it's for work, but you can't keep telling me that lie everyday! What were you really doing?" My voice was rising, but I kept it at a modest level trying to not wake Caressa.

"I swear honey, its work! I would never lie to you." He came over to me and rubbed my head. He placed a kiss atop it and then went to get changed for bed.

I had to keep telling myself that my brain was going crazy. He would never lie to me.

I walked into the doctor's office, and sat in the waiting room. I had an appointment to see how the baby was doing, and I was finding out the sex!

"Ms. Pataki, you can come in now."

I walked into the room and lay down on the seat. The nurse came in and asked me questions about how the pregnancy was going. She then proceeded to put the gel on my stomach and began the ultra-sound. As she was doing the procedure, a smile grew on her face.

"Ms. Pataki, have you noticed your stomach is a little larger than when you were 5 months pregnant with your last child?"

She was right. I had noticed it was bigger. "Yes, I had noticed that."

"Well, the reason is quite a big one. I'm getting two separate heart beats on the monitor. You're having twins!"

My heart started fluttering. "Are you sure?" I tried to say as quietly as possible. I didn't want to sound too frazzled.

"I'm positive. And would you like to know the sexes of the babies?"

"Yes, I would love to know."

"By what I can see, you're going to be getting the best of both worlds." She pointed to the screen. "The one on the left is a girl, and the one of the right is a boy. Congratulations!" she said cheerily.

Twins. It's a good thing I was in a hospital because I felt like passing out.

_Sorry guys for not giving a lot of drama in this chapter! Also, sorry for the quality of my writing not being too good! The next chapters I swear will be drama filled and much better! Keep giving me reviews!_


	10. Chapter 10

I've gotten some private messages asking if the twins are Robs...yes they are! I didn't write the scene when the children were being conceived. To be honest, I'm kinda a prude :) Anyway, enjoy!

I left the doctors office with a smirk on my face. It quickly faded when I realized I would have to get a well-paying job. Robs income wasn't going to support the five of us. I tried to shake those negative out of my mind, and returned to my happier side. Im having twins!

Rob was on a business trip once again. When I reached my car, I pulled out my cell-phone and held down the number 2. He was on speed dial. After a few rings,he picked up.

"Rob!" I screamed into the phone. I couldn't contain the excitement.

"What is it Helga?", he sounded very irritated with my call. "I'm in the middle of a...meeting. It's very important. Please respect my job honey. I have to go. I'll call you later." He hung up the phone before I had a chance to let out one syllable. I couldn't figure out if it was the hormones, or how sad his response made me, but tears started forming in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, and proceeded to drive home. I had to start getting my mind on school starting up again.

When I arrived home, I couldn't help but bounce with joy. In less than four months, there would be two new children in this apartment.

After a few hours, I couldn't hold the news in anymore. I picked up the phone and dialed Rob. He picked up almost immediately.

"Helga! So glad you called back! You know how work is." His tone was almost completely opposite compared to the last call from me.

"Rob, I have huge news!" I enunciated the word huge.

"Well, come on tell me!" He said with a happy tone.

"Rob, we're having a girl!" I heard him gasp on the other end. "And a boy! Rob we're having twins!" His response made tears come from my eyes.

"Helga, you're having twins! WE'RE having twins! A boy and a girl! This is amazing!" I heard a woman's voice in the background. "Don't pay attention to what you hear in the background. I'm still in the office, and I'm getting strange looks from my coworkers. I can't believe it! Twins!"

After a few minutes of joy, Rob said he had to go. I hung up the phone on a happy note.

When Rob arrived home a few days later from his business trip, we immediately went online and bought a blue crib, a blue high chair, and much more. Caressa was getting to the age where she didn't need a lot of baby stuff. The new baby girl would have to get the pink hammy-downs from her older sister, while the boy got newer furniture.

Almost everyday, Caressa would ask me why I ate her siblings. She couldn't grasp her mind around what was going on. I just told her, that she would see them real soon.

I walked into the campus of my college and right on cue, I got more than one stare from on looking students. My stomach was muchbigger than it would be if I was carrying one child. I was just hoping Arnold wouldn't see me.

I walked, or waddled, into my first class of the day. The bell rung and there was no sign of the football-headed kid. I sighed in relief.

I got lunch in the cafeteria, while searching baby names on my computer.

As I was getting to the girls names, a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I slammed my computer shut, and whisked my head around. Of course the one boy I had all intentions of avoiding was standing right behind me.

"Hey Helga." He said, his eyes half-lidded. "Why we're you searching baby names? Do need inspiration for names of characters in your paper for school?" I couldn't help but notice how nosy he was becoming.

I stared down at my stomach, and decided to let him figure it out in his own. My backpack was covering my baby bump (mountain), so he wasn't able to see it.

"Thats exactly what it is Arnold. Good job sussing that one out." I gave him a sarcastic tone, hoping he would take that as a valid answer and leave.

Instead he went around to the other side of the table I was sitting at, and looked straight at me. After a few awkward moment of silence, he spoke. "So whats been going on? Ever since we got new classes, I haven't seen you around. How has Helga Pataki been doing?"

"I'm doing just peachy Arnold. Thanks for asking. Not much has been going on in my life." Of course that was a huge lie. A very huge lie. "What's been going down in Arnold's world?" I honestly didn't care one bit, but I played along anyway.

"Same. My life's pretty boring right now. I'm single again, if you have any interest in that aspect."

"You two broke up? Last time I saw you, you two seemed veryhappy." I sounded sassy, but I didn't care if I hurt his feelings.

"Nah. She wasn't my 'cup of tea'."

"So you have a type now? I swear, you've gotten so desperate. I would love to stay and chat, but I have a class to get to." That was lie. My class didn't start for another hour.

I slipped my laptop into my backpack, slung my backpack over my back, and stood up. I tried to look as calm as possible. Arnold's face was priceless.

He stuttered, "You're...um...preg..preg-"

I cut him off. "Oh, and Arnold, did I mention I'm pregnant?" I turned away, and strutted off.

I entered my classroom, whipped out my laptop, and continued my search for names. I had a top three for each gender. I tried to stick with literature and classic names.

About 45 minutes later, I finished my name-searching for the day and decided to check Facebook. But before I could even read one post, Arnold walked into the classroom. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. He smirked, noticing my sassy attitude, and sat down in the seat next to me.

"If it isn't Arnold. I swear, do you stalk me or something? Because I'm seriously starting to believe it."

"No Helga, I'm not stalking you," he began laughing. "But I do have to say, we seem to have the best of luck when it comes to getting classes together."

"It appears so. There is no peace for the wicked." I whispered that last part.

"You left before I got a chance to say congratulations. So, congratulations! So how far are you in?" He sounded like a girl.

"I'm five months pregnant, thanks for asking." I turned my head, looking straight at the wall.

He smiled at me, and said, "So, I can see your relationship with Rob is going amazingly." He started laughing.

I looked down at my stomach. I could tell he was hoping I would laugh along, but after acting like a complete bastard the last times I met him, I decided to just nod my head. I wasn't going to give him the time do day.

"Look Helga. I know you're still mad at me, but I don't know what else to do anymore!"

"Are you mentally disabled or something Arnold? You don't know what to do? Well for starters you could say you're sorry! Any idiot knows that! Secondly, you could try acting kind around me; lately you've been acting like a real ass. And third, you could at least stop acting like this is partially my fault! Because I know for a fact it wasn't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sit in the front of the class. That way I can't be distracted by a football." I grabbed my laptop, and took a seat in the front of the classroom.

He followed me to the front of the class. He obviously couldn't comprehend why a girl didn't want to be with him.

"Helga, look at me. Can we be friends? Please?" It was odd seeing Arnold beg for forgiveness. For once, it wasn't me.

"Arnold; I just want to be alone with my boyfriend and my three children. It's better to stay away from you and you know that. That way, you can't hurt me anymore." My eyes started forming tears. A few streamed down my face.

Arnold grabbed my shoulders, and forced me to look at him. He looked hurt.

"Helga, I know you don't mean that! I care about you! Why can't you see that? You didn't mean what you said. I know you! I didn't mean to hurt you as bad as I did! Wait...three children?" Realization came to his face. "You're having twins?"

"Arnold, after what you've done to me, I can't trust you at all. I'm scared you're going to tear my hear out. Even if we are just friends, somehow you bring drama into everything. Its best we don't stay friends." My voice was starting to choke. He would never know how hard it was to tell him that. "I'm sorry Arnold. I'm really sorry." I got up and left the class. I told the professor I was feeling nauseous because of the pregnancy. I looked back at Arnold, and I regretted everything I said. But in my heart, I know he'll just bring too much drama into my life. It's happened too many times before.


	11. Chapter 11

I'll warn you before you read this, there is a lot of crude and harsh language used int this chapter.

Two more months passed, and Arnold and I had no contact. I felt like the biggest jerk after what I'd said to him. I made a man cry through words. That was something I'd never been so cruel to do before. I wanted to apologize so badly, but I couldn't face him. I needed to give the scar he created time to heal.

My girlfriends took me out for a few days, to let them pamper me bore I had to take care of two new children. I agreed, knowing time to myself was going to be sacred soon. We booked the hotel, and decided we would get a new spa treatment everyday.

The car trip to the hotel out of state, was one to remember. I got millions of questions about my soon to be children. I told about going to the doctor one week ago, and everything was going very smoothly.

The biggest news of all, was the revealing of the names Rob and I had decided would be the official names of our unborn children. The girls full name would be Evangeline Cosette Pataki, and the boys name Chance Barley Pataki. I picked those names because of their presence in classic literature. When I told my girlfriends in the car, they all screamed at the top of their lungs and told me how wonderful the names were.

Throughout the car ride, I had dreams of what its going to be like. It's going to be chaos with having two new babies, but somewhere between all of that there will be amazing moments spent between me and my children. I was imagining calling Evangeline, Eva for short. And the thought of holding my kids for the first time, was getting me even more excited for their birth.

I also had nightmares and memories filling my head, reminding me of the pain to have a child. Labor was hell with Caressa. I was in labor for 3 and a half days. I was just hoping for it to all go right this time around.

We had arrived in our hotel around 2, so I decided to take a nap in my hotel room. They all went down to get drinks while I was in my slumber. Pregnancy made me so tired, especially being 7 month pregnant. Sleeping had to be one of my favorite parts of the day.

I awoke, it was 5 pm. We all went out to a restaurant, and then headed to the local spa. I was so relaxed, until my phone started vibrating during my foot massage. The spa we went to had problems with people taking phone calls, so I had to leave the room in order to take it. I checked my phone, and it wasn't Arab or anybody else I'd expect. It was Arnold. I clicked the accept button on my phone hastily, and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, still overly confused.

"Helga, I know you won't want to talk to me, but I saw something I think you might want to know about." He sounded urgent and surprised.

I snapped back at him, "Arnold, is this really the time? You interrupted my foot massage, and now I'm going to have to pay extra. What do you want?" I was even surprised at how cruel my tone was at times.

"Listen to me Helga. Don't act like in elementary school. Just listen." He began to say something else, but I cut him off.

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just say to me?" I was talking as loud as I could without disturbing others.

"Look Helga, I didn't mean it like that. Would you just listen. Just calm the hell down! I saw Ro-" He sounded assertive, but his comment wasn't going to be let down easily.

"Piss off Arnold. I'm 7 months pregnant, carrying not one but two children! I know you're not a woman, but you can't be so dumb to not expect me to be cranky. I have to carry all that extra weight, by back and muscles hurt, and my hormones are out of control. This is the one time I can relax, and you just ruined it. Thank you Arnold." I hung up, and walked back into the spa.

He called two more times, but I ignored both. I turned off my phone, and tried to forget all about Arnold.

As we got back into the hotel, my friend Sage got a call from her mother. Her father was in the hospital, and he wasn't expected to stay with us for much longer. To respect her leaving, we all left the hotel the next morning. She was the life of the non-alcoholic party. I wanted to surprise Rob, so I ended up not telling him. He was going to be so happy, because he seemed so sad that I was gone for a week.

I walked into the apartment and it was completely empty. Because Rob had been so busy with work, we had Caressa stay with Luna for the week. As I was watching tv in the bedroom, I heard the the front door open, and instantly heard laughing. I expected to see Rob and some of his buddies. I snuck out of the bedroom, and hid around the corner. I jumped into the living room, shooting my arms up.

My eyes widened. My heart stopped, and tears started flowing. I stood in the living room, watching Rob kiss another woman. I was speechless. Every time I tried to say something, my words wouldn't come out.

I eventually caught my breath, and screamed, "What the fuck is going on!?"

Immediately they both turned around and looked straight at me.

Rob looked like a dear in headlights.

"I asked you ,what the hell is going on?" I got no response.

"No response then! Is this slut your business trips?! Is that where you've been going this whole time? Fucking another woman? How classy Rob! Real classy!" I was screaming at him, letting all my emotions out.

"Helga, calm down." Rob said quietly.

"Calm down?! How the fuck am I supposed to to calm down, when you're kissing another woman?! Answer Rob, how am I supposed to do that?"

Again no answer. My heart was going at a rapid pace, and it felt like it'd been torn out and set on fire. I had gotten heartbroken by the man I loved.

"Do you realize what you're doing?! You have just torn this family apart in every way possible! I can't believe you would do this to me! I have been faithful to you since the day I met you!"

"Helga, let me explain myself." He was basically whispering now, trying to calm me down.

"You don't have to explain yourself! I'm not a fucking retard! You have just killed me in every way possible!" I ran up to him and slapped his face forcefully. He flinched, but looked back with unchanged emotions. I could tell he knew what he deserved.

"You," I said, pointing at Rob. "You need to get the fuck out of my house. Right now! Get the hell out of my sight! You're a fucking cheater, and you don't even deserve to be anyone!" I said, pointing at the girl, who looked even more confused than Rob. I turned to the woman, and told her, "You get the fuck out my house too! You're 'boyfriend' just cheated on me with you! Let me just tell you, it wasn't just a one night stand between me and him, I'm 7 months pregnant with his twins!" I motioned down to my huge stomach.

I turned back to Rob. "You are an unfaithful bastard." I said with a sinister tone. "You don't deserve to live. Leave this house right now or I'm calling the cops."

The woman was now crying, and said to me in a quiet tone, "I'm so sorry. " She faced Rob and said, "She's right! You don't deserve anything! I never want to see you again!" She shouted at him. She then ran down the stairs and was out of sight.

"Well, nice job Rob. You pissed off two woman in less than 5 minutes! That must be a new douche-bag record! Now leave my fucking sight!" He was still looking at me intently, like he was actually listening. He then turned around, and left down the stairs.

I slammed the door shut, and fell down onto the floor. I started wailing, and couldn't breath. I was in a puddle of tears, and my heart felt like it was being eaten. I cried even harder every time I thought of the twins not having their father. It hurt me even more. I got up and laid down in my bed, eventually crying myself to sleep.

When I woke up, I was in so much pain; mentally. I started crying right after awaking, and didn't stop for hours. I remembered the conversation I had on the phone with Arnold. I distinctly remembered him saying, 'I saw Rob.' He saw Rob with another woman, and was trying to warn me. I felt like a monster. I grabbed my phone, and texted him with the words, 'I'm sorry. You were right.'

I didn't get a response for an hour. I figured I didn't deserve a response after the way I treated him.

As I was letting my miseries out with tears, I heard a slight knock on the door.

I wasn't going to answer, until they knocked again. I forced myself to get out of bed with my pajamas on and my blanket wrapped around me, and answer the door.

I opened it slowly, and standing in the doorway was Arnold Shortman.

I looked at him for a few seconds, before he embraced me in a meaningful hug. He wrapped his arms around my body, and hugged me tight. I gave in, and hugged him back. It was like that for what seemed like hours.

He then picked me up, and carried me over to the couch. He placed me down lightly, and sat down next to me, holding me in his arms. That was exactly what I needed at that moment. I buried my head in his shoulder, and cried softly. He stroked my head, and calmed me down. I fell asleep in his warmth. I didn't want to wake up, just to figure out it was all a dream. It was the most prefect moment in my life.

I'm sorry for the the short chapters! I try to make them long, but juggling school and work is really hard! Keep giving me those reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

When I awoke, I was in my bed with Arnold holding me close. I looked up at him, and saw his eyes glisten in the sunlight streaming through the window. I honestly didn't know what to say to him. I had so much drama and heartache unfold in the last day, and he was the one to be with me. He was the one to catch my tears, and hug me when I needed it most. It was all becoming clear.

We laid there together in silence. I knew I had to talk to him sometime, but I had to figure out what to say. This was something that couldn't be avoided.

I let out the words, "Thank you," before returning my head on his chest.

He took one hand, and lifted my chin until my eyes met with his.

"I would do anything for you." He said sweetly.

"I know that now..." I answered. "Arnold," I began. "I just want to tell you how wrong I was. Please-"

"Helga, don't. You don't have to apologize for anything. Just enjoy the moment. You must be exhausted, with the baby and all." He paused for a moment. "Or should I say babies." He put one hand on my stomach.

I was getting overwhelmed with all the emotions running through my head. I sat up and was out of Arnold's grasp. I looked at him, and said shakily, "Arnold what am I going to do? I can't have three children in my own! I'm going to have to quit college! My children aren't going to have a loving father! I don't want that for my kids! I'm a terrible mother!" I was crying now, not being able to contain anything.

"Helga, listen to me. Don't you ever say you're a bad mother. The fact that you want the best for your children, speaks volumes. I'm going to help you out the whole way, no matter what. Don't ever think you're alone. I will always be here for you." He grabbed my body, and held me in his arms. He stroked my head and said, "You will never be alone." He kissed the top of my head.

The words Arnold said took me by surprise. How much passion and love that filled them was unbearable. I wept even harder, which made his grasp even tighter. As we lay in each others arms, my cell-phone rang. Arnold went up to get it, being the gentleman he is. I listened in, hoping I wasn't going to have to explain what was happening.

"Yea, she's doing ok. I'm taking care of her," I caught him saying.

He put the phone back down on my dresser. He walked back over to the bed, but stayed standing.

"It was just one of you're friends asking if you were ok...You must be hungry. Do you want anything to eat?" I honestly wasn't hungry at all. I felt mostly sick to my stomach.

"No thanks Arnold. I'm fine. I'm not hungry." I sounded so desperate, it embarrassed me.

"Helga, I can tell you haven't eaten in a while. Your stomach has been growling like crazy. You're just sad, is all. Please eat something." He was the one sounding desperate now.

"Arnold, don't worry. I feel fine. I'll tell you when I'm hungry. Right now, hunger isn't the main thing on my mind." He walked over to my side of the bed.

"I'm gonna make you something anyway." He stared at me with his half-lidded eyes. "I hope you like pancakes," his voice starting to fade as he walked out of the room. "Because I suck at cooking." I started to laugh for the first time in days.

I sat in bed, contemplating what I would do next. I forced myself to get out of bed, and take a shower. After I put fresh clothes on I walked into the kitchen. Arnold was indeed making pancakes.

I silently laughed, then headed towards him. "I'm making extra," he said. "I figured since you're feeding two kids, you might eat more."

"Your logic is remarkable!" I said sarcastically. He just laughed as he turned towards me.

"Do you want pancakes or not?" He said, still laughing.

"Of course, Master Chef. Cook away." He rotated his body back to the pancakes, and continued to flip them.

As I was sitting at the island counter, my eyes caught a photo of Rob and I. Rob was kissing my very pregnant stomach, while I was laughing. Tears started running down my face. Even though Arnold had made me laugh, the heartbreak was still present. My head turned towards another picture, of Rob holding Caressa. The tears began multiplying rapidly.

Arnold turned around. "5 pancakes on...the...house...," his words began to slow down when he noticed I was crying. He looked so confused and worried. He put the pancakes on the counter, and wrapped an arm around me. "Whats wrong Helga?"

"Arnold, I'm just so depressed. I'm breaking down as we speak. It's eating away at me. I can't take it anymore!" I tried to catch my breath between sobs. "Each time I see a picture with him in it, I lose myself just a little more. Anytime something reminds me of him, my heart tears a little more! It's killing me!" I was now shouting at a very confused Arnold. He pulled me into a hug, and held my head.

"Helga," he began. "I'm not going to leave you. I won't hurt you like he did. I'll be here for you always." I was starting to get angry. He still didn't realize what happened really affected me.

"Arnold! You don get it! What happened between me and Rob was huge! I'm not going to just forget within a few days!" There was a pause of silence. "Why are you doing this for me anyway? You were so pissed off at me the last time I saw you. Why now? Is it because your girlfriend dumped you?" I immediately wanted to take back my words. I shouldn't have been shouting at him.

"I came because you're my friend! Why does there have to be an alternative motive?" He was the worst liar.

"Arnold, I know when you're lying; this is one of those times. Tell me why. Right now." I made my voice sound stern.

"Theres no other reason, expect that!" He was starting to look sweaty and nervous. It was about to come out; he couldn't keep it in any longer. I could tell.

"Just tell me Arnold! Why? Why would you do this for me?!" It was like he was a criminal, and I was the cop questioning him.

"Because I love you!" He slapped his hand to his mouth, and started backing up.

My heart stopped. I looked straight at him. "What...what...did you...just say?" My stomach did a few frightened flips at thought of his words.

"I'm so sorry Helga. I can't do this to you now. The words just came out on...accident." He was a pale white, and his eyes were wide open.

"Arnold, wait!" I shouted to him, but not soon enough. He was the out the door before I had a chance to tell him anything.

I sat down in disbelief. Arnold Shortman just told me he loved me. My stomach did excited little flips.

I twiddled my thumbs, pondering what to do. I had never been told I was loved by someone, other than Rob.

It'd be too soon to go after him, and go out with him. It'd been one full day since Rob left. I weighed out my options, then chose the one my heat wanted.

I grabbed my keys, and headed into the car. The rain was getting heavy, so I slowed down the car, trying to calm myself.

Then I spotted him walking in the rain, kicking rocks. I swerved to the curb, and hopped out of the car. I forgot my raincoat, so immediately I was soaking wet. I splashed through tons of puddles in my shorts, t-shirt, and Vans.

I tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. He was also soaking wet.

"Arnold," I had to yell, because of how loud the rain was. My voice was cracking, from the tears. "I love you too, I always have! I want to be with you! Nobody else!" He stared at me, with his mouth open.

I grabbed his shirt collar and abruptly pulled him in for a kiss. He grabbed my waist, so I locked my hands around his neck.

He pulled away for a second, and said, "I love you so much." We continued to kiss in the rain. Like a romance movie, nothing stopped us. Not the people walking by, nor the cars beeping. It was just him and I. It was all so perfect.

I loved Arnold.

Author: Hope you guys liked that chapter! It's kinda short, but I think its very sweet. I'll try and get another chapter out this weekend. Keep giving me those reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Author: HI everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating sooner, but something very serious happened to my family, and I had to be there. This chapter might be a little graphic to some people. It's not too bad, but this is your warning. Prepare for D.R.A.M.A. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

I woke up in bed, cradled in Arnold's arms. Last night had been amazing, in every way. Arnold and I shared our feelings and passion together. All my troubles seemed to fade away.

I looked up at Arnold, having a sense of déjà-vu. His eyes were still closed, yet his hair was glimmering in the sunlight. I moved my shoulders, with intensions of awaking him. His eyes slowly opened, and his cheeks turned red. Even after turning 18, he still seemed uncomfortable being so close to someone.

He kissed me, before getting up, and going into the bathroom. I took the time to get dressed in privacy. I put on my sweat-pants with the spandex in them, and a plain white, maternity camisole. I headed out to the living room, and turned on the TV. I switched over to one of my favorite movies of all-time, Mean Girls.

"What are you giggling about?" Arnold asked playfully as he entered to room.

"I'm just watching an American classic." He came over, and sat down next me. I scooted into his lap, and placed my head on his chest.

He began twirling his fingers in my hair. After a few minutes he stopped. I looked up at him.

"So, Helga. Where are we in this relationship?" he sounded very serious.

I laughed. "Well, considering past events, I think we're pretty far." I craned my neck until my lips touched his. I could feel his lips curving into a smile.

He placed his other hand on my stomach, and rubbed it. "So," he began. "I never got the chance to ask. What are the genders? And do they have names yet? I wouldn't know; I've never had one."

"Well, it's a boy and a girl. And their names are Chance Barley, and Evangeline Cosette. They may sound really weird, but I wanted really original and unique names. After all, I am called Helga."

"Wow! That's amazing. I love those names, they are perfect. And by the way, I love your name." He kissed my nose, and put his head on top of mine.

The rest of the day was spent talking, and cuddling up. Luna dropped off Caressa, who was ecstatic when she saw Arnold. Arnold left that night after dinner, and planted a kiss on Caressa's cheek, and my lips.

I fell asleep like a baby, and so did Caressa. I guess she was just happy to be home. When she was going to bed, she continuously asked where her daddy was. I didn't know what to say, so I just told her that he would be gone for awhile.

I awoke in the middle of the night, not sure what startled me. I checked my phone, and saw it was 2 AM. Another noise came from the living room. I assumed it was my imagination, but it sounded as though a door handle was rattling, trying to be pried open.

I sat up in my bed quickly, and listened out for the noises again. _Clink Clink. _There it was again. I pulled the covers off of my huge stomach and legs, and placed my feet on the ground silently and carefully. Before every step, I checked my foot placement, and tried to sound invisible. My door was open, so I peered around the door frame. Nothing or nobody was there. I crept out of my room, and stopped next to Caressa's door. I looked inside to see if she was still asleep.

Her eyes were still closed, and she was sleeping soundly. If somebody was trying to break in, I wanted to keep her as safe as possible. Her door had a lock, so I twisted the lock on her side, and closed the door gently. Now, whoever it was couldn't get into her room easily. All you needed was a bobby pin to unlock the door, but that one little step could save her life.

I whispered, "I love you Caressa."

My stomach was churning and my heart was racing. I knew that a pregnant woman could not fight a huge man. But I had to try.

I walked into the living room, to see nothing was touched. Everything was the same. He still hadn't gotten in yet. I grabbed the umbrella on the table next to me, and hid beside the door.

I jumped as the handle started jerking, and turning. I held my breath as the door slowly opened.

The door closed again and I could finally see a huge silhouette.

For a few seconds I couldn't move. My legs wouldn't let me make myself visible to the intruder. Since my legs wouldn't budge, I swung my hand with the umbrella, and hit him square in the head.

He fell over, and whipped his head in my direction. I couldn't breathe. I just stood there, knowing it was the end of me.

I could see his face now, and couldn't believe what familiar face I was staring at. He got up and grabbed me by my shoulders. He pushed/threw me onto the hardwood floor. I screamed out in pain, as my head hit the floor with force. "Please, stop!" I yelled. But it was no use. He walked over and kicked me on my side. I yelped as I grabbed my hip. Tears were now falling from my eyes. I tried to stand up to fight back, but he kicked my down with his boot. He punched the side of my face, causing me to wince.

_He was trying to kill me._

After I thought he had stopped, he raised his leg up, and I prepared myself for another blow. He slammed it down onto my stomach. I grabbed my stomach, trying in every way to save from harm my unborn children. I screamed, hoping he would stop.

I wished he would just kill me. But, I knew he wouldn't do that. I know he wanted to see me suffer for as long as possible. The worst part wasn't the pain; it was that I was suffering the way he wanted me to.

So I decided to stop struggling, and let him do it. I lay there, not screaming or fighting back anymore. I wanted to show him that was he doing wasn't going to affect who I am. After every blow, I could feel myself wanting all of it to stop. But reacting the way he wanted me to, wasn't going to help me. I flinched, but did nothing more than that. Every part of my body was screaming in anguish. I was now lying in blood.

Suddenly it all stopped. I didn't know why. Maybe he wanted to watch me die. He was just staring at me, though. Something was in his hand. I immediately distinguished it was a knife.

He put the knife on my arm, and dug in every so slightly. It felt like 10 shots, piercing my skin. This was it. The suffering would finally be over. I could now greet death.

I looked at my arm, seeing blood trickle down it. I closed my eyes, and my life flashed before me. I saw my parents never caring for me, but I also saw the love of my life, always being there. Tears started running down my cheek, as I realized I would never see Caressa or Arnold ever again. I opened my eyes, and saw the knife held above me. Three words left my mouth, hoping he would decide to discontinue his horrid plan. "Rob, please stop." Another stab burrowed into my skin. I couldn't even comprehend where it was anymore. Everything hurt all the same.

And, at that moment, I felt my life leave my hurting body and mind. The suffering was over.

My eyes opened, and I was greeted with a smiling nurse. I was also greeted with pain everywhere. At first I had no clue why I was in a hospital, but it became all too clear in a matter of seconds. I remember Rob, cutting, punching, and kicking me. But what I couldn't understand was that I was alive.

I tried to scratch my face, but when I tried to lift my arm, I felt pain shoot through my arm. I looked down to see bruises, cuts, and bandages all over my entire body. I felt like a tea cup that had been dropped, and shattered into a million pieces.

The door opening intruded my thoughts. A doctor walked over to my bedside. He wasn't smiling at all.

"Hello, Ms. Pataki. I'm glad to see you're awake." He walked over to my monitor and adjusted a few settings. I gave him a weak smile, before her left the room.

About 3 hours later, he walked back in. "Ms. Pataki, we ran hundreds of tests and it showed that _you _are in stable condition. We also ran an ultrasound, to check on the children. It saddens me to inform you, that through the attack, one your children had passed. The sex of the one that died was the girl. We found one heartbeat when we did the ultrasound. I am so sorry Ms. Pataki." And with that he left me alone.

I couldn't breathe; I couldn't move. I felt like somebody pounded the wind out of me. I looked at my stomach, and I felt completely empty. I started tearing up, and looked around the room. I began sobbing, and trying to catch my breath between cries. I saved my life, but I couldn't even save my child's life. And at that second, I felt like I didn't deserve to be alive.

I rubbed my stomach, tears pouring out.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered between sobs.

Hello everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter! I know it was pretty intense. I told you drama was coming.


	14. Chapter 14

Every night, I would have nightmares. I would wake up screaming, shaking, and sweating. A nurse would rush in and calm me down. I'd once again imagine Caressa being taken and killed. I would also have nightmares, where I was stuck in a dark room. There were a thousand other people, screaming at me that I'm a bad mother. That I let a man kill my child. That was the worst.

It was two days after the accident.

Nobody was allowed to visit me, because I was 'mentally not stable'. But, today was the day anybody could come. All I wanted was one person; Arnold.

I looked around the room, and finally noticed I was by myself. One room all to myself. I could her beeping coming from my monitor, and ambulances from the streets below. For hours, I stared at the door handle, waiting for it to open. I started thinking Arnold wouldn't come. Maybe the doctors told him I lost my baby, and he thought I was a terrible mother. Maybe he thought I was such a bad person, he didn't want to see me. At this thought, I started hyperventilating. My heart rate went up, and tears started swelling. I had managed to keep my crying to a minimum, but thinking about Arnold not wanting me, hurt more than anything.

In the middle of me sobbing, the door handle slowly opened. Then he walked in. My face lit up, and started crying joyous tears. He walked/jogged over.

"I...thought...you weren't...going...to come..," I said between sniffles.

He caressed my face, before bringing his face down to mine. The first kiss in days. It just felt good. Afters a few seconds, he began to speak.

"Why wouldn't I come?" He stared at me confusingly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"They haven't told you yet...have they." I started crying loudly. The fact that I lost my baby really hit me. I couldnt take it anymore.

He lightly twisted his arms around my body, and kissed my head. "Shh...shh," he whispered softly. "Don't worry about anything right now."

I couldn't keep it from him any longer. "I can't help but worry!" I screamed. "My baby died," I said more quietly. "Evangeline died...". I whispered. I started crying profusely. I leaned my head into Arnold's shoulder. "I let my baby die!" I shouted.

For a few seconds he was silent. He just locked his eyes on mine. Then, he started tearing up. He hugged me tighter. "Helga..." He said. I'd never seen him cry like that before. "It wasn't your fault Helga. You have to know it wasnt your fault at all." He stroked my head. I could feel his chest rising and falling fast. He didn't try to hide his tears.

"I could've done something to save her! Why does nobody see this is all my fault!" my voice started rising, before I whispered again, "It's all my fault..."

Arnold pushed away from me, his hands on my shoulders. He leaned in to kiss me. His hands moved up and down my back, slowly. On my cheeks, I could feel tears from his cheeks. "What can I do to make you see that it's not your fault?", his voice was gentle yet had a tone of urgency. "I hate seeing you like this," he began. "You've gone through way too much, and I wasn't there to help you; because I'm a terrible person! That's the difference between you and me. You're the most spectacular and loving person I know. Helga I love you so much! No matter what happened, you have to know it wasn't your fault...", he started sniffling between phrases. "Helga, please believe me. Nothing in the past or present was your fault. I'm going to stick with you forever. I love you too much to ever leave you. You will always have somebody that truly loves you. And that baby is going to love you even more. And when the time comes, we'll tell him what happened, and even he will see that this was not your fault. Nothing was ever your fault." He lifted my head to his lips.

My cheeks started turning red. He made my stomach flip. I was starting to understand what he was trying to say. "Arnold...thank you so much." Then I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for kiss. He was rubbing my arms. "Ow...", I tried to say quietly. I was so tender, and I just realized it.

Arnold pulled back. His eyes were wide open. "Helga! I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you. Maybe I should just let you rest. Obviously you're still hurting everywhere." He started to stand up uncomfortably.

I ignored the pain in my arm, and I grabbed the back of his shirt, forcing him to sit down. I looked at him for a few seconds, before I locked both my arms on his neck. I made our lips touch. Whenever I kiss Arnold, I feel safe, like nobody can ever hurt me again. And that's what I'm making myself believe. Nobody will ever hurt me again. I'm stronger than that.

We sit there, our lips meeting, for a few minutes. I pushed the pain in my body to the back of my head, and focused on Arnold. Arnold's kisses were becoming more intense, like he was hungry for more. I couldn't say that I wasn't enjoying it, but he was being a little too aggressive. I released my lips from his.

I spoke first. "Arnold, I would love to just sit here kissing you for hours on end. But slow down there, buddy", I said playfully. "I mean, I was attacked a few days ago, Football-Head." He laughed slightly, and showed a little smile. I could tell he was glad that I was feeling well enough to use humor. He kissed me again.

Before we could lip-lock even more, the doctor walked in. Arnold released his lips from mine. I stared at him, his cheeks going hot. I giggled slightly at his embarrassment.

The doctor ambled over, his shoes making the noise of horses on the tile floor. Arnold got up from the bed, and sat in the chair next to me instead. The doctor took his place on the other side.

His voice was so calming. "Hello, Helga. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok. Not in too much pain or anything." I forced myself to sound cool and collected. I wanted to speak to Arnold, not him.

"How are you taking things mentally?". That question hit me the hardest. I could feel the lump in my throat when you cry, building.

I processed his questions for a few seconds. Then said, "I'm a lot better now than I was a few hours ago."

His face showed a little concerning smile. "That's good to hear." He turned his body to Arnold. "I'm afraid sir, that I need to talk to Helga alone. Visiting hours are over." He sounded so gentle, yet firm.

Arnold stood up, and stared at me. He leaned in, and kissed me on my cheek. His lips were warm, and were just what I needed. He walked to the door, and left.

"I take it he is your boyfriend?" My stomach felt like I had a million butterflies.

I said proudly, "Yes, he is."

"So, Helga. The reason I wanted to talk to you alone, wasn't about your health. It's more about what happened that night. The cops have asked me, to ask you if you're up to telling them what occurred."

I took in some deep breaths. "Yes, I'm ready."

In about two hours, the cops came. Only one walked into the room. The doctor couldn't even come in.

He walked to my bedside. "Hello . I assume they told you why I'm here."

"Yes they did.". I was going to keep my answers short. Or at least try to. Talking was still an exhausting task to do.

"Ok, well first off, all we want to know, is the story from your perspective. Try to keep in all the details. In order to form a good file against the attacker, we need to know everything." He didn't make me feel as calm as the docotor or Arnold did.

"Well first off, it was around two AM. I heard some rustling from the living room, so a waited a few seconds to see if it was my imagination. I heard the sound again, which was the sound of a door handle trying to be broken. I walked out of my bed, and I locked my daughters room."

He interrupted me. "Why did you lock your daughters room?"

"Because I thought at the time if he was trying to kidnap her, that one little step could save her life." I looked at him for approval to go on. He nodded his head. "Then I walked to the living room, and saw nobody was there. The sound came again, so I grabbed an umbrella, hoping I could use it as self-defense. I stood behind the door, and it whisked open. I hit the man over his head, and he turned around. He took my shoulders, and threw me onto the ground. I screamed at him to stop, but he wouldn't. He punched, and kicked me until I was crying and screaming. But then I stopped crying, because I didn't want him to get the satisfaction that he craved."

"You know who attacked you, correct?"

"Yes, by my ex-husband, Rob. I caught him cheating a little awhile ago, and he left without a word. I guess he wanted to see me suffer." Reliving why he did it, seemed so ridiculous.

"Continue on, ." He said. While I was speaking he was recording me.

"A few minutes after I stopped screaming, he hurting me. When I looked at him, he had a knife in hand. He pierced my arm with it, really slowly. Then I said, 'Rob, please stop'. He brought the knife up, and stabbed me somewhere. At the point I think I passed out..." My voice quietly trailed off. Then I remembered something even more important. "He killed my child." I looked up to the officer, who was looking at me caringly. "After that, I woke up in here."

"Thank you for telling me everything . You have my condolences."

He then continued to speak to me about what happened. My neighbor heard me screaming, and rushed in. Luckily he was strongly built, and had a good throw. He punched Rob in the head, which caused him to pass out. He proceeded to call 911. They caught Rob, and he is now waiting for his future in prison. I had gotten justice.

Arnold visited me everyday, along with Caressa. She was so happy to see me. She tapped my stomach like bongos, laughing every time.

I was now eight months pregnant. My stomach was like a mountain. My hair was finally down to my shoulders, still containing its wavy look. I was glad I had my hair back. I hated getting the stares from everybody.

One morning of still being in the hospital, I awoke. My stomach was wrenching, and I had sharp pains. I knew immediately what it was. I rang the bell next to my bedside, and a few minutes later, my usual nurse walked in.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked calmly.

"It's time. I'm going into labor." I grabbed my stomach, knowing that soon I would be holding Chance in my arms. I had grown to tell myself that it wasn't my fault that Evangeline died. I saved one child, and that's more than enough.

Author-Thank you so much for staying loyal to me you guys! I'm SOOO sorry for not updating sooner! It's just that I've been having a really rough time lately. Keep those reviews coming! I would really appreciate it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Once again, I've been a total jerk and have kept you waiting for so long! I'm so sorry! It's just that finals were this week, and getting through them was torture! But I got through them! I'm done, so now I have all of winter Break to WRITE! Yay! So anyway, we left off at Helga going into labor! Who's excited! I am! Here we go…**

Another contraction. I grasped the side of my bed to brace myself, waiting for it to pass. They were now 8 minutes apart, nowhere near the time when I could start pushing.

A memory flashed through my mind-Caressa's birth was painful and long. Not to mention Rob not being there. He was out with his buddies at the pub, and was drunk to point where hallucinations started kicking in. I was so angry at him, but when I found out Caressa was going to be OK I couldn't scream at him. Seeing her gorgeous face calmed me. Caressa was a beautiful newborn, her face not too squishy or her skin not too red. She was perfect.

I was knocked back into reality when another contraction came. I let out a small wail, and clenched my hands into fists. I squeezed my eyes shut, and remained doing so until it surpassed.

After it passed, Arnold flashed into my head. They had called him about an hour ago, and we were waiting for his arrival. The door to the room swung open.

I gave him a weak smile, trying to seem like I was OK. "Speak of the devil," I motioned him with my fingers. "I was just thinking about you." He walked over, giving me his half-lidded look. He sat down next to me and just smiled.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and examined his perfect features. Our lips met, and I was taken away to paradise. He rubbed my stomach and gave it a light kiss. "Just think." He traced a figure on my stomach. "You'll be holding your new son in the next day. That's just amazing." Seeing how excited Arnold was made me forget about what was going on.

I locked eyes with him. "You know, in the next day, you'll be holding your son." He looked almost bashful, and his cheeks began to turn pink. I always loved seeing him blush, it brought a sort of realness to him. He was always so perfect; it was hard to believe he loved me.

He broke the silence. "So how far apart are your contractions?"

"They're getting around 7 minutes apart. I'm getting closer by the minute." I was utterly exhausted. I couldn't understand how people have children naturally. During Caressa's birth, I got the epidural and it saved me from almost dying from pain. After being in labor for so long I would have taken anything to stop the ongoing ache.

Right on cue my stomach clenched with pain. Arnold gave me his hand, and I squeezed it as hard as I could. I tried to not scream, but holding it in was too hard. He rubbed my back, and helped me sit up. I could tell by seeing one glimpse of his face that he was scared. He had no clue what to do. He was so naïve, yet so understanding. Arnold was the best person to be around. Once the contraction stopped, I let go of poor Arnold's hand. I probably crushed his bones.

He rubbed his hands softly. His left hand was bright red from what I could see. I giggled slightly. "I'm sorry, babe. If I could, I would take your place in a heartbeat. Believe me." He laughed along.

Arnold had such a kind, gentle soul. "If I could, I would take your place," he picked up my hand lightly. He squeezed it a little, and then placed the very front of his lips onto the tip of my nose.

The next 4 hours were hell. It was not a happy place in that room. The contractions were getting worse, and becoming more powerful. Arnold stayed by my bedside the whole time. He never once left my side. Even when I awoke from a nap, he was sitting next to me, smiling.

After one more hour, I was 8 centimeters dilated. I was finally allowed to get the epidural. Arnold helped me sit up, and kneeled directly in front of me. He pressed his forehead to mine, and closed his eyes. As the needle went into my spine, I winced. He held my hands, and put his lips to my forehead.

Within 30 minutes of receiving the epidural, the pain started easing. The contractions became less intense, and by one hour my legs were completely numb. I was ready to push.

They handed Arnold a hospital gown and gloves. He slipped them on, and came by my side once again. He held my hand and whispered, "It's going to be OK. I'll stay here, no matter what."

He returned back to normal position and looked intently at what the doctor was doing. It was amazing how Arnold could say something so romantic, so heart-warming, and half a second later, could return back to normal. I don't think he knows the affect his words have on people. They can entrance you.

"Alright Helga, on the count of three, I'm going to need you to breathe in, and push for ten seconds. After ten seconds are over, you can breathe out." The doctor sounded so professional and not fazed by it at all. "One…two…three."

I took a deep breath in, squeezed Arnold's hand, and pushed. The doctor counted slowly to ten, and by the time the last number left his lips, I was so tired. I breathed heavily, and my attention was on what the doctor was saying. "Alright, we're going to go again. One, two, three."

I repeated the process, only this push hurt a little more. After ten, Arnold stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. His fingers were still intertwined with mine.

Following two more pushes, the pain started to overtake my nerves. "Alright, Helga, just a few more pushes. You can do this." I began tearing up.

"It hurts too much! I can't!" I yelled. "It hurts too much! Please, I can't do it!" Before the doctor could say anything, Arnold chimed in. "Helga, of course you can do this! You're so strong, don't believe otherwise. You can do this." He looked at me with his amazing eyes, and gave me a slight head nod, and smiled.

"Alright Helga, come on. Push." I pushed again, the tenseness in my stomach becoming so great; I thought I was going to explode.

After a few minutes the doctor said, almost too calmly, "I see the head. Just a few more pushes, you can do this Helga. Push the pain away. Alright push again." I pushed as hard as I could, for longer than 10 seconds. After 20 seconds, I heard high-pitched waling and crying. I began tearing up. My son was born. Chance was born.

"It's a boy!" Arnold rushed over to see Chance. His face was beaming.

"Alright, since you're the father, you get to cut the umbilical cord." They handed him scissors, and he quickly snipped off the cord. The nurse wiped off chance, wrapped him in a blanket, and handed him to me.

I gave him a kiss on the head. "I love you Chance." I said between tears. Chance's face was adorable. His eyes shut tightly, his face crumpled up. I rubbed his chest with my finger. He was beautiful in every way. I stroked his soft head, and soothed his crying. Arnold walked over slowly, still astounded by what just happened. Chance stopped crying loudly, and cried softly.

Arnold kept his eyes on Chance's. "Come here," I said to him. He walked over, and kissed me, then smiled at Chance. "Come hold your son_._"

He held his hands out, palms upright. I handed Chance of lightly, making sure his head was fully supported. Arnold held him, smiling the whole time. "I don't know what to say," he said quietly. "He's adorable Helga. You make some cute babies, you know that?" I giggled a little.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I watched Arnold interacting with Chance. He tickled his belly, brushed his head, and whispered sweet things to him. A few minutes later, a nurse took Chance to the nursery to check on his health.

"So," Arnold said softly. He held my hand. "How ya' feeling?"

"Well, considering I don't have a baby inside me anymore I'm feeling pretty fantastic." He laughed, and then gave me a kiss. "So, Arnold." He raised his eyebrows at me, showing a mysterious smile. "How'd it feel to be called 'the father' by the doctor?" He cocked his head to one side.

"Well, to be perfectly honest…it felt pretty amazing." He blushed slightly.

I couldn't believe how amazing somebody could be. "Well get used to that feeling, because you're going to be called that from now on. No matter what. You made this commitment." I said playfully. He chuckled, and kissed my forehead.

"Arnold," I said with a sigh. "How are you such an amazing, spectacular person? How is it even remotely possible?"

"Well, I learnt it from somebody along the way." He smiled, and then brought his mouth to mine. He brought his lips away, and caressed my face. "I don't know if you realize this Helga, but you're a remarkable person." After a few seconds of silence, Arnold spoke again. "Helga can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my prince." He chuckled softly.

He twiddled his thumbs, and then proceeded. "I can't ask you like this. Could you sit up for one tiny moment? I swear it will only take two seconds."

"Of course. You have to help me up, though." He grasped my elbow, and helped steady me.

"Alright, here goes nothing." His voice began to tremble, and he looked nervous. "Helga," he began. "I love you so much. There is nothing in this world that could make me want to leave your side. I want to be with you through thick and thin. I never want anybody to hurt you ever again. I wanna be called 'daddy' by Chance. I want to have the privilege to be called your husband." My cheeks began to flush, as he knelt down on one knee. "Helga, will you marry me?" He held out his hand, which enclosed a beautiful ring. I was completely speechless.

Tears began to form in my eyes. I was now shaking with joy. I started shaking my head. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you. Yes!" I locked my arms around his neck, and began kissing his neck, then his cheeks, then his lips.

"I love you so much Helga," he said between kisses.

"I love you, too." I ran my fingers through his hair. I pulled away. "You always know the right thing to say." I kissed him again.

"Oh, almost forgot." He picked up the ring that fell on the floor, probably from my impact. He held my hand, and slipped the ring on. It was gorgeous.

He put his hand under my chin, and made it so I was looking into his eyes. He cupped the sides of my neck, and pulled me in for another kiss. Our mouths formed to each other, as I memorized his lips.

My body was screaming in pain, but I ignored it for quite some time. After a while, the pain wasn't lessening. Sadly, I pulled away. "Sorry, Arnold. My stomach hurts too much." I gave him a pout.

He helped me sit back up, and just sat staring at me. "What are you smiling at, Arnold?" He brushed the hair out of my face, and traced my lips with his fingers.

"I'm marrying the most gorgeous woman in the world." He leaned in, and found my lips. I started blushing, my face going hot.

He pulled his face away. "You're going all hot Helga…is Helga G. Pataki nervous around me?" I pulled his shirt collar down to my level. Our faces were a few centimeters away from one another.

I kissed him, the corners of my mouth forming a smile. I released for just a moment. "I'm absolutely frightened."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my beautiful readers! I haven't updated in months! I feel absolutely terrible, and I can't tell you enough how sorry I am. At least the ending wasn't too much of a cliff hanger! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you for sticking with me! These last few months have been really hard on me emotionally, so it's nice to know I have people who want to read my story. The last chapter ended off with Helga giving birth to Chance, and Helga accepting Arnold's proposal for marriage. Here we go **

It was day three of sitting in the hospital, and I was getting stir crazy. Sure, I'd been pushed around in a wheelchair every now and then, but fresh air was alien to me now.

Chance was doing extremely well. He was such a happy baby. I decided to breast-feed Chance. I had breast-fed Caressa, and apparently 'breast is best', which I couldn't agree with more.

Today was the estimated day that I could finally go back home with Chance and Arnold. We could start our new life together, from scratch.

I was able to walk around by myself now, but not for too long. Anytime I could get alone, was spent packing up my belongings into my suitcase. I had received a lot of cute cards and balloons. Even my parents sent me a small card that said, 'Congratulations! New baby girl!'. They didn't get the gender right, but I was able to find some thought within it.

I stepped into the bathroom, and changed into normal sized jeans, and a hoodie. I felt so much better about not having to be stuck inside a hospital gown. I was now awaiting the doctor to give me the OK to leave.

I was on my laptop, looking up apartments. My, or should I say, _our_ apartment was getting too small. It was only meant for two people, and now there was going to be four. The door opened. I closed my laptop in excitement and looked up. It wasn't the doctor, it was Arnold.

"Arnold, did the doctor say we could leave? I'm getting so anxious!" I said with a little squeal of excitement.

"Um…", he stuttered, "not exactly." He came and sat down next to me. He was avoiding my eye contact completely. He was trying to hide something.

"Arnold, what's wrong? If we're not allowed to leave just yet, you can tell me. I won't be angry."

"Sweetie," he began. "Chance isn't doing so well. They thought his progression was going great, but they're starting to see drastic changes in him."

I was starting to panic. "What are you talking about? They said he was doing amazing just yesterday! What's wrong with him? Let me see him." I got up and hobbled to the door, frantic.

"Helga, you need to sit down." He was trying so hard to calm me.

"Tell me what's wrong right now! I have a right to know!" I was beginning to shout.

"Ok, you just need to calm down." He made me sit down before he proceeded. "Chance isn't digesting his food anymore. _Anything _that has gone into his stomach in the last day, he has thrown up." He was looking at me seriously.

"Isn't that normal? That happens to kids sometimes, doesn't it?"

"Well, yes... but not to this extent. It's getting really serious." He was looking down, so I couldn't see his face.

My heart completely dropped. I had thought everything was going to be ok. My life was going to be normal. Caressa was going to have normal parents, who loved each other very much.

Chance. He was only three days into the world, and his life was already wasting away.

Right before me, my life shattered. "Is he going to die?"

"Excuse me?" Arnold looked up at me.

"I asked, is he going to die." I stared at him with a blank face; no emotions.

"Helga, I'm not sure-" I cut him off.

"Tell me right now Arnold! I'm not screwing around. I would like to know if my newborn son is going to have any time in this world. Now, tell me. Is Chance going to die?" I was beginning to tear up.

"They don't think he will live past five months. " He was down to a whisper. He wasn't looking at me anymore.

I got up, and Arnold grabbed my arm. "Arnold, I need to see my child. I need to see him." I pronounced sternly.

"Ok" he said quietly.

I walked through the halls to the nursery. "He's not in there Helga." He took my hand, and led me to the private nursery.

I opened the door, and there he was; lying helplessly in an incubator, breathing heavily, with a million tubes coming out of him. I wiped the tears rolling down my face, and sat next to him. He was asleep. I could tell that even breathing was an enormous task.

I watched him sleep for what seemed like hours. I took in the moment, with every detail I could. His skin was ivory, not a normal color. His eyes were squeezed shut. His legs were bent and crossing. His soft pink lips were slightly parted. For a moment, I forgot about the world. About his situation. About him fighting for his life. He was just my son.

I began to cry, and Arnold put his hand on my shoulder, and held me from behind. A nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I know you're the mother and father, but you're both going to have to leave now," The nurse said. Arnold was helping me get up, but I sat back down.

"Could I have five minutes alone with him? Please?" The nurse nodded her head, and both she and Arnold left the room.

I stared at him. "Hey baby boy," I whispered. "I don't know if you know or not, but I'm your mamma…and I am so proud to have a fighter for a son." After a few moments I spoke again. "You have an amazing father, you know that? And such a sweet sister." I sat there for a minute, like I was waiting for a response. "I already love you more than you will ever know. I will never, ever give up on you. And neither will your dad." My throat was hurting from holding back the tears. I wiped away the few that had escaped.

"They said you wouldn't live past a few months, but I know you can. You are a little trooper, just like your dad." I had to breathe heavily to stop the tears. "Chance, I love you so much. I will do anything I can to make your life amazing. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I'm so sorry." I looked down, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tiny movement. His little hand was stirring. I stood up, and put my hand inside the incubator. He grabbed it immediately. "Chance, I know you will never understand what I'm saying, and it saddens me that I will never be able to tell you about the day you were born...But I want you to know that even though you'll only be here for a little while, the day you came into my life was the happiest day of my existence. I love you, Chance." The nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry Ms. Pataki, but you have to go now." I nodded my head slightly and walked out. Arnold was waiting right outside the door. I stood next to him, and immediately broke down. I slid down the wall, running my hands through my hair and crying. Arnold sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I turned towards him, and buried my head into him. I grasped his shirt and cried into it.

"I'm so sorry Helga. I'm so sorry."

I was allowed to leave the hospital, but Chance had to stay for a few more days. His condition wasn't getting any better, but the nurses and doctors understood that I wanted to be with him for as long as possible. They were going to allow me to take him home.

When I arrived in my apartment with Arnold, and without Chance, I broke down again. I sat on the floor, and sat there, laying in my own sorrows. Arnold put the bags down and sat next to me.

"Helga, I know you don't want to talk right now. And, honestly, I don't want to either. But I want you to know, I'm never going to go anywhere. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. But don't engulf your mind with what the doctor said. There is always a chance that our son will make it, and we will celebrate his first birthday together." With those words, I cried even harder. Even though my cries of pain and anguish were flowing, he continued. "I will do anything to see him one year from now; healthy. I love you, Helga." He grabbed my hand, and kissed my engagement ring. "Forever." I gave out a small smile, and buried my head into him, once more.

After a few hours, we were about to head back to the hospital, and this time, Caressa accompanied us. She was smiling away, not truly knowing what was going on around her. As we were in the car, I decided to tell Caressa the news. I buckled her in, and Arnold and I sat on either side of her car-seat.

"Caressa, could you look at mommy?" She turned her head towards me. "Sweetie, you know how mamma had your little brother inside my tummy? Well, he's not in my tummy anymore." Her eyes lit up.

"Where is he mamma?" she asked with a clueless expression on her chubby face.

"Well," I began, "When mommy had him, we had to leave him at the hospital. And we are going to visit him right now." Her head turned sideways as she asked, "But why isn't he wiff you mamma?"

"Well, hun, he's not feeling too well right now." My voice cracked. I didn't want to cry in front of her.

"Does he have sniffles? 'Ember mamma? I gots the sniffles once." I smiled at her.

"That's right. He has the sniffles. Except, he's a little bit more sick than that." She looked down at her fingers.

"Is he gonna go bye bye?" She said, with the most serious expression.

I didn't really want to lie to her, but having to explain to her that he's not going to die right now, is really hard. "Well, we'll see. OK?" I felt a tear touch my cheek. Her eyes focused on it.

"Mamma? You c'ying?" I wiped it away.

"I'm ok baby. I'm ok." An utter lie; I hated crying in front of her. It was something I always tried to avoid.

We got out of the car, and Caressa grabbed my hand as tightly as possible.

We walked into the nursery. Caressa released my hand and ran over. "Mamma, it's your baby!"

"Shh, sweetie. We have to be quiet. He's asleep right now." She nodded her head; her eyes were still fixated on all the tubes, and of course, Chance.

"Can I touch him Mamma?" I thought about it for a moment. "I'm sorry Caressa, but you're not allowed to. He's too little right now." She put on a frown. "But I promise you, when he comes home, you will be the first to hold him. Is that ok?" She smiled and shook her head.

We spent a few hours there before we had to head back home, once again, without him. Chance had lost one pound, and his bones were starting to protrude. His skin was getting whiter, and he couldn't eat through his mouth. Food was being pumped directly into his stomach. He was still throwing up his food, but not as often anymore. They were trying to find a formula that could keep him healthy and growing, but one that he wouldn't throw up in the next hour. Caressa went straight to bed, while Arnold and I stayed up to watch a movie. We wanted to try and get our minds off of Chance for a little bit.

During the commercial break, Arnold spoke. "How you feeling?"

"Considering everything that's going on, I'm feeling pretty crappy right now." Arnold kissed my head.

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way." I rolled my eyes slightly. My hormones were getting the best of me.

"Mhmm." I said under my breath.

He moved so he was looking directly at me. "What does, 'mhmm', mean?"

I snapped back. "He is my child, I held him in my stomach for nine months."

"What, does that mean I can't feel terrible about it either?" He looked hurt.

"I'm just saying, he's my son." I was regretting every word that spilled from my mouth.

"Yea, well he's my son too, you know." He lay back down next to me.

"Sure…" I bit my tongue, so I couldn't say any more words.

"What does, 'sure', mean? What, now he's not my son? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"His voice was still at a soft tone. On the other hand, my voice was rising.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you! He's my son! Not yours! Stop trying to pretend like you feel terrible, too! Because, for a fact, I know nobody else feels the way I do right now!" I got up, and stormed into the bedroom.

I smacked my forehead once I entered. I had just screamed at my fiancé, for feeling sad. I felt terrible. After an hour of lying in bed feeling terrible, Arnold still hadn't come in. I gave up on waiting to apologize, and tried to get some sleep.

Before I was fully asleep, Arnold walked in. He climbed into bed, and lay there. I rolled over.

"I'm sorry." I began to cry. He cradled me in his arms.

"I will always love you." He said quietly. "Forever."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi again! I had a serious itch to write the next chapter for the story, because I have so many ideas! This chapter isn't too eventful, and I wrote this over a period of two weeks, so the writing may get worse as it goes on. Sorry! Anyway, enjoy!**

"_Mamma, don't leave!" I screamed to my mother. _

"_Quit acting like a baby, Helga!__You're six years old! You stay in here until you realize what you've done!" She screamed in my face. _

"_But I don't like it in here, mommy! Don't leave me here again!" I was crying and whining, hoping to get my older sisters attention. Maybe she would come and rescue me. It was very unlikely; she didn't want to 'get in the way of mommy and daddy'. _

"_You deserve this you little rat! You do not go behind your own parent's backs and tell your teacher about our parenting skills! You're lucky we even kept you! We could easily throw you outside, and never let you in! Now stop whining!" Her face was inches from mine. _

"_Mommy, don't! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" I pleaded with her._

"_I don't have any care in what you say! Now you stay in here quietly, and think about what you've done!" She slammed the closet door, and put a chair in front of it, to trap me in. _

"_Mommy!" I screamed. "Mommy! I'll be a good girl! Mommy open the door! I promise I'll be good!" I begged her until I couldn't scream anymore. _

_The room was dark, with nothing else in it but me. I attempted kicking the door down, but it was no use. The chair was much heavier than my deprived body. I got up, and rammed into it. Nothing._

_I took a nap on the floor, in hopes that when my eyes opened, I wouldn't be trapped in the small space that was slowly becoming my 'room'. When I was awakened, my hopes were shattered. The room was still as dark as ever. I peeked through the slits in the door, and saw no sun light through the window on the opposite side of the room. I shifted over to the other side of the door, and peered toward my parent's bed. They were fast asleep._

_I needed to use the bathroom badly, but I knew they wouldn't let me out just for that. It was worth a shot, though. _

_I didn't scream, because I knew there would be consequences. "Mommy", I said in a hushed tone."Mamma, I have to pee really badly. Mommy?" Nothing came from their direction. I was now crossing my legs, hoping they would let me out before I exploded. After a long, strenuous 30 minutes, I couldn't hold it in any longer. _

_I started crying. I stripped off my damp pants, and sat as far as possible from them. _

_My stomach was growling. "Mommy!" I was yelling. I was so hungry, the penalty of waking them didn't faze me. "Mommy! I'm hungry! Please let me out! I'll be a good girl! I promise!"_

_I heard rustling from the bed. Instead of hearing soft footsteps, I heard loud thumps on the ground. I knew that who was coming wasn't going to be very kind. I heard the chair move, and the door quickly opened. I wasn't greeted with the face of my mom, but the big sweaty features of my dad. _

"_What are you whining about now? What could possibly be wrong?" He was inches away from my face, spraying me with saliva._

"_I was…I…." I wasn't looking him in the eyes. If he was trying to startle me, it was working._

"_Spit it out!" His voice was growing. _

"_It doesn't matter anymore." I still wasn't looking him in the eyes. _

_He slapped my face. A wave of pain swept through my whole body. I began shivering. _

"_Say sorry for disrespecting your father!"He peered into my eyes. _

"_I'm…." I was crying now. Maybe showing weakness was what he wanted. _

"_That's it!" He got up, and went into his closet. He grabbed his leather belt. "You; come with me." His voice was now soft. It was then that he was most dangerous. _

_He grabbed my wrist, and dragged me forcefully. He threw me inside my room, followed me inside, and locked the door. He walked towards me, and herded me into a corner, like I was a lamb ready for slaughter. I sat down, and held my legs, protecting my face. _

_I sat there shaking with fear. His arm came up, and lashed down. _

I sat up in bed, sweating, breathing heavily, and screaming. My heart was beating rapidly from the memories of my childhood. For years, I hadn't had one nightmare of my father, but ever since giving birth to my second child, it was all coming back. Every bruise and cut; every slap, kick and harsh words that spilled from his mouth. All of it was what I _never_ wanted to do to my children.

Arnold sat up instantly, and held me in his arms. "Shh, Helga. It's ok." He was stroking my head. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream." He repeated. I cried into him.

"It's almost 6:30; might as well stay up. Want me to make you some tea?" I nodded my head slightly. He kissed my head, and slipped out the door.

For some reason I felt guilty; guilty that I had never told anyone my secret; not even my fiancé. And now, more than ever, I wanted to tell somebody. I had woken up screaming for the past three nights. All the nightmares I woke up from were memories from my childhood, but instead of the abuser being Bob, and the innocent child being me, I replaced Bob, and Chance replaced me.

I got up, and walked into the kitchen. Arnold turned towards me with a slight smile, but it quickly faded when he saw my serious expression.

"Do you know what this is from?" I pointed to lengthy scar on my neck.

"That was from when you fell on ice. You told me that when we were little. I remember the exact day. You came into school and sat down next to me in Mr. Simmons room. It was winter, and we had been playing outside. You came in, looking miserable, and when I asked what's wrong, you said, 'I fell on the ice football head'." He looked innocently.

"Did I ever tell you about this scar on my hand?"

"Yes, it was from when you were in a car crash." He put down the kettle, and walked towards me. "What's wrong Helga?"

I took a deep breath. "I feel like such a terrible person for not telling you, Arnold." He cupped my face.

"You're not a terrible person Helga. What's wrong? You can tell me." He always looked so sincere.

"All these cuts weren't from me being a clumsy child, or always falling down." I looked down at my hands.

"What were they from? Helga, please tell me." Arnolds voice was cracking, as though he was about to cry; seeing him like that made me cry.

He pulled me into an amorous hug. "You can tell me anything Helga. You know that."

"None of these were ever my fault, Arnold." I paused to let him process it.

"What do you mean?" His asked, his voice hushed.

I looked up into his eyes. "None of these scars were from a 'what'. They were from…a 'who'." I sounded like a kicked puppy at this point.

His soft face became a stern within moments. "Please don't tell-…you mean…Helga…". He hugged me even tighter. Reality was hitting him hard.

He pushed me away slightly, and laid his palms on my shoulders. "Is that what your nightmares are about?" I nodded my head.

"The nightmares I'm having aren't nightmares, though. They're memories." I cried into his shirt.

He gave me some tea, and we sat on the couch in silence.

He was running his fingers through my hair. I put the tea cup on the coffee table, and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for never telling you. It was just something that needed to be kept from people." He kissed my cheek.

"This isn't your fault Helga. Nothing was your fault. You had a right to keep it to yourself." He paused for a moment. "So, you haven't told anyone?"

"Well," I said. "My mother knew the whole time, but never once stepped in to tell him he was too aggressive. Not once. I think that's what hurts more. The fact that my own mother couldn't be bothered to protect her own daughter."

"Did he ever stop?" Arnold asked.

"Eventually. His beeper business was going well and I told him I would contact the police if he didn't stop. He came to realize that if I told anybody, his business would go down the toilet. So I never told anyone, in exchange for my safety. I kept in a terrible secret, so I wouldn't be beaten anymore. I know I probably sound crazy, but at the age 14, it seemed right."

"It was the right thing to do. You're safety and well-being is the most important thing. You were very wise…Thank you for telling me, Helga." He kissed me.

"No problem." I waited for moment before I spoke again, debating whether I should tell him the next point of information. "You know, I almost told you one other time."

His eyebrows rose. "When was this?"

"Not when you expect. When we were dating, I walked into the classroom with a bruise on my arm and a cut on my cheek. I came into the class and the teacher said, 'Late again Ms. Pataki. Not a surprise anymore, really. And next time, come to class clean.' I was so embarrassed. Everyone in the class started laughing. Then at lunch, you came and talked to me alone. And you kept asking me where I got the bruise and cut from, but I kept saying it was nothing. I was about to tell you, but then the bell rang, and we went inside. The next day, you had completely forgotten the whole thing; like it never happened." I looked away from him.

He titled my chin until I was staring at him again. "So you didn't tell me, because I was some stupid 11 year old? You know I could've helped you."

"No; you couldn't have. Right _now_ you could help me. But back then, it would've just made it worse. I was handling it fine. You just said it was the right choice. It's no biggie anymore." I said timidly.

"No biggie? I don't mean to insult you Helga, but I don't know what you're talking about. 'Handling it fine' would have consisted of telling me. Not keeping silent and being beaten every day." I was surprised at him. Generally, he was so understanding. But at the time I needed him most, he was his alter ego.

"You know what Arnold? Say what you like, but I don't want to really deal with this right now." I removed his arms off of me, and stood up. "I'm glad that telling you was the right thing to do." I said sarcastically.

I stormed into the bedroom, and slammed the door. No longer than a minute later, Arnold came knocking.

"Helga, I didn't mean what I said. You're dealing with a lot right now, and I should've realized that. Helga, please open the door." I could see his shadow from where I was sitting on the bed, staring at the door. Tears were streaming down my face.

I got dressed into clothes other than pajamas, grabbed my purse, and headed towards the front door.

Arnold came rushing over. "Helga, I need to-where are you going?" He grabbed my arm.

I tugged away, and responded. "I'm going to see my son."

"Do you want me to come with you?" All I wanted to do was bury my head into his shoulder and cry. But I couldn't. Not right now.

"No, I don't. And if you're worried that I'm not 'handling the situation correctly', just tell me. You're being pretty honest today." I pierced his eyes with mine, and then slipped out through the front door.

Chance looked the same way he did a week ago; pale, skinny, and tiny. He couldn't breathe properly, he wasn't digesting food. The nurses were scrambling to figure out a formula that he would be able to take nutrients from. They had found one that helped him for a day, but his stomach rejected it a day later.

I took a chair, and sat down next to him. A nurse walked in.

"Hello, Ms. Pataki." The nurse was a plump woman, with pink scrubs on.

"Hello. How's he doing?", I asked. That was always the first question I had.

"He's doing fine. In fact, you can hold him if you like." My eyes lit up.

"Really? That would be great!" I sounded like an excited child.

The nurse grabbed him carefully, and handed him to me. His soft skin and silky hair lay on my arm. His little eyes looked at me, and then scrunched back up, and he fell asleep. I brushed his arm with my thumb and looked at him with amazement. I couldn't help but ruin the moment for myself, by fixating on how many wires were attached to one child. I counted 12.

I stayed in his room until I had to leave, at 5 pm. The nurse escorted me out, and then closed the doors. Saying goodbye to him was the hardest thing to do. Because, in all honesty, I never knew if that would be the last moment I had with him.

I got into the car, and then out of nowhere, I begun crying. Crying hysterically, to the point where breathing was becoming hard. I didn't want to go back to our apartment, not right now. Not when I'm mad at Arnold, even though I wanted to hug him so badly. Not when I have to see Caressa, which will just remind me that I have another child suffering. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to drive anywhere, and at that point, I didn't want to be alive.

So I just sat there. I don't know exactly what I was waiting for, but it seemed fine. I checked my phone; I spent two hours sitting in my car, in the parking lot of the hospital. A surge of sadness came over me. I needed to see my son. I was so close to him, yet the farthest I could be.

I stormed into the hospital, past the nurses and the receptionist.

"Excuse me miss, its past visiting hours. Excuse me?" I ignored her and kept walking. She came up behind me. "Excuse me, visiting hours are over. Now if you could please wait in the reception area, I would be happy to assist you." She touched my arm, and I don't know what came over me, but I slapped her. I'm not sure if it was sadness, or anger, but I hit her face as hard as I could. I turned around immediately, and terror swept over me.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't-". I started crying. I felt like I was in an insane asylum, and I'd finally cracked.

The nurse ran away, and grabbed the phone to call security. In a split second, I ran to Chance's room. I tried to pry open the doors, but they were locked, and probably for good reason. I began banging on the doors, hoping someone would open them for me. When banging on them didn't work and I started to scream. I don't know why.

Everything; all of my anger, frustration and sadness had been building up for so long. Seconds later, two security men came and held my arms behind my back, and sat me down.

"I just want to see my son! I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" I was screaming in their faces.

After I stopped crying, they said calmly, "Is there anyone we can contact to come and see you?"

"Arnold." I said.

One man held me down, while the other called Arnold.

Arnold rushed over, and tried to hold me. I pushed away from him. "Helga, what's wrong, are you mad at me?"

I avoided his eye contact, and began screaming. I escaped the security mans arms, and ran to Chances door. I slammed it, but was then pushed to the ground forcefully by the security men.

"Don't hurt her!" Arnold screamed. "Don't hurt her!" h\He tried to open their pry on me, but they pushed him off.

"I'm sorry Arnold. I'm so sorry." I looked into his eyes, which looked so hurt.

I had a mental breakdown. Nobody knew what triggered it, but the nurses said it was a long time coming, after everything that's happened. I wasn't allowed to see Chance for a week, because they feared I would hurt him. The whole time I was thinking, I'm becoming my father. I tried to push that thought away, but no matter what it always crept in.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi my beautiful readers! So, I really wanted to write the next chapter to this story and I'm on spring break so I thought, why not? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! BTW this story may be ending in the next few chapters. My plan is to do two more chapters and then an epilogue. This chapter has a little bit of everything. Maybe I'll start another story…only time will tell! Anyway, enjoy! **

I was admitted into the hospital for a week. I wasn't in the same hospital as Chance, because people feared I would lose my mind again. I was finally going to able to see Chance. But, before that I had to see Arnold. That was already going to be hard enough.

At lunchtime, there was a soft knock at my door. I walked across the cold tiles, grasped the door handle, and slowly opened the white door. He was standing there, and almost immediately he embraced me. I placed my arms around his shoulders, but didn't squeeze him, like I normally would have done.

"Come on in", I said quietly. He walked to the bed, and turned around, with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"So," he said awkwardly, "How are you feeling?" All I could see was his face as the security men threw me onto the ground. All I could see was the disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm feeling OK. How about you?" I walked over and sat on the bed, and he followed and came next to me.

He was twiddling his thumbs, unsure of what to say or do. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." I couldn't help but notice how weird he was acting.

"Arnold, I know this must be really weird for you right now, but it's even worse for me. If you could just talk to me normally, it would help a lot." He glanced up at me.

"Sorry, Helga. I just don't know what to talk where to start." He looked away.

"Well, how's Caressa been-" He cut me off. He pressed his lips to mine, and caressed my face. After awhile, he pulled away. "Whoa there, football-head." I giggled.

"I just really needed that." He smiled sheepishly, and hugged me.

"So what have you been doing?" I asked.

"To be honest, I was here in the hospital every day. I was crushed when they said I could have no contact with you." He looked down at his hands, with a distressed face.

"Why would you come back every day if you couldn't see me?" I lifted his chin till he was looking at me.

"Even if I couldn't see or touch you, I wanted to be close to you. It was killing me not being with you. I need you no matter what. I will always need you." I rustled his hair with my fingers and smiled. I locked my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Arnold was allowed to take me home, so he helped me pack my things, and leave the hospital. I insisted on going to see Chance, but he said tomorrow I should see him; I needed to rest. I tried to refuse but I figured arguing with him would put stress on everything.

He helped me out of the car, and we walked up the stairs. Under the door, I could see the lights on. "Why are the lights on? Did you leave them on?"

"No, Luna is here right now. I couldn't leave Caressa to fend for herself." I laughed.

He unlocked the door. "Luna?" I yelled.

"I'm in Caressa's room. Come on in." She shouted back. I put down my things, and walked in. Luna was at the changing station, and Caressa ran up to me.

"Mommy! I miss you!" Caressa yelled.

"I missed you too my baby girl!" I gave her hugs and kisses, and realized Luna was still standing at the changing table. "Luna, what are you doing?"

Luna turned around, and in her arms, was Chance. Straight away my eyes filled with tears. I ran over and picked up my baby boy. Luna took Caressa out of the room, and closed the door. I was in the room hugging, kissing, and talking to Chance. I sat in a chair and stared at his little head. His skin was becoming more normal, and I could tell that his bones weren't as prominent.

A knock came from the door. Arnold poked his head through. "Surprise!" he said quietly and sarcastically.

"And you didn't tell me because…?" I giggled.

"We'll talk about this later. You just have your special time." He tiptoed out of the room. I smiled, and looked back at Chance. His eyes were beginning to drop off, so I stood up and began stroking his head. I placed him softly in his crib, and walked out of the room, after giving him a kiss on the head.

It was late now, so Arnold was in bed, reading. He looked up from his book and smiled softly. "So how are you doing?" He asked.

I was so giddy, and I ran over and jumped on top of him. I kissed him tenderly, and lay my arms on his chest, and stared into his eyes. "How?" I asked.

"Well, a few days after…you know, the doctors told me taking Chance home now was a good time to. He hadn't thrown up in a day or two, and they said keeping him with them wouldn't make a difference. So I took him home a few days ago, and I had to keep it from you." He smiled slyly.

"And you didn't tell me?" I said as I kissed his nose.

"No, of course not." He kissed me back. He put the book down and locked his arms around my neck.

I stopped kissing him when I realized that an even bigger question was on the table. "Is his life expectancy longer then?"

He looked at the wall and said, "It hasn't changed." I stared down at my hands and placed my head on his chest. He stroked my head and laid a soft kiss upon it. I tried to keep it in, but I began crying quietly, and he placed his arms around me. "Don't cry Helga. Don't cry." Arnold began rubbing my back and head, while whispering soothing words into my ear.

After a little bit of Arnold comforting me, I slid over to my side of the bed and managed to fall asleep.

"_Get in the corner you little brat!" My father screamed at me; his face distorted with anger. _

"_I'm sorry daddy! Don't be mad at me! Please!" I yelled back at him. _

_I was crying hysterically, when suddenly my view changed. I was now looking at the corner of the wall where I was located, but instead of me, it was a little boy. _

"_Please don't hurt me mommy! I promise I'll be a good boy! I promise!"I looked at the tears running down the boys face. Then I looked at my hand, which was holding a rough, leather belt. I looked back at the boy and saw red streaks all up and down his bare chest and face._

_My arm suddenly came up and slammed the belt back down. A cry of pain came from the young child, and he held his stomach where the leather came in contact with his ivory skin. I stared at my arm, which had betrayed me. My arm came back up and lashed down again. The little boy screamed in aguish, as his skin started letting out small drops of blood where the belt hit twice. His chest and stomach were raw. _

_I threw the belt on the bed, and stepped away from the child. He looked so familiar, in his presence; he acted just like me. _

_Chance._

I sat up breathing heavily, with a bead of sweat rolling down my face. I peered over at Arnold, who was still sleeping soundly. I checked my phone; 4:36 AM.

I got out of bed and walked out of the room as quietly as possible. I opened the door, and there Chance was, lying in his crib. His tiny legs were bent up, and his arms sprawled out. I came next to his crib, and looked at him. Seeing him sleeping, out of harms reach, made me relax. I pulled a chair next to his crib, laid my head onto the crib barrier, and looked at him.

I woke up to the sound of soft crying coming from his crib. He had woken up, and so had I. I apparently fell asleep watching him. I cradled his head and rocked him back and forth. His crying came down to a minimum.

I began making funny faces at him, in hopes he would start giggling. I opened my eyes wide, and made my lips into the shape of those of a fish. His mouth opened and his curved into a smile. A laugh, like one from a baby in a movie, sounded. It made me smile that I could make him smile.

The door to his room opened slowly, and in walked Arnold.

"Hi." I said between making faces at Chance.

"Hi. Was he crying? You could've asked me to come. You've had a long few weeks." He walked over and stared at the both of us.

"And miss out holding my son? Never. Anyway, he wasn't crying. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come in here. Just so happens that he woke up like an hour later." I looked up to Arnold, who had sleepy eyes and bed head. "Look; I can make him laugh." I made the same face, and out came a small giggle.

Arnold smiled. "You're amazing."

"Why thank you. Where'd that come from?" I paused. "No offence, it's not like I don't love getting compliments from _you_."

"Just you in general. You're such an amazing mom. If I could go back in time, and show your 9 year old self how amazing of a mom you were going to be, and having a terrible dad didn't affect you at all, I would. I would do anything." He stroked Chances, and then planted a light kiss on both our heads.

"I love you Arnold." I craned my neck, and he bent down and kissed my lips.

"Good, cus you're stuck with me now." He laughed and kissed me again.

That day we went on a walk to the park, and Caressa and Arnold played on the jungle gym, while I attempted to make Chance laugh. It was one of the best days of my life. I got to see my fiancé and daughter playing while I held my son.

When we got back home, we put both Caressa and Chance down for a nap, so Arnold and I could have some alone time.

We sat on the couch and held each other in our arms.

"Today was perfect." I said.

Arnold was rubbing my arms. "I know." He said.

After a few moments of silence I asked, "So, not to put you on the spot, but when is the wedding supposed to happen?" I looked up at him.

"Well, maybe a few months; maybe a year. Who knows. Depends on what events are happening." My stomach wrenched in pain. _Depends on what events are happening. _Chance. Chance is the 'event'.

"Yea I know. But can I make a request?" He smiled.

"Anything my princess." I giggled.

"Could we have the wedding in the next few months? I know we don't want to talk about it, but it has to be done. I want the wedding before _anything_ can happen to Chance. I want my son to be at his parents wedding. I want him to be the ring bearer, and Caressa to be the flower girl. I just want our whole family there. On the day of our wedding, I want to act like nothing is happening around us. It's just us, and our beautiful children." I looked off into space, as I imagined our wedding without Chance; probably visiting his tombstone on the morning of the wedding. I shook the idea out of my mind.

"Of course; anything for you." He kissed my nose. "Now can I ask you something?" His eyebrows rose. I nodded my head. "Last night when you said you couldn't sleep, was that true?" He had a sort of worried look on his face.

I looked at my hands and said quietly, "No."

"What was wrong then?" He lifted my chin till I met his gaze.

"My father," I whispered. I was staring blankly into his eyes, while the dream replayed again and again.

"I'm sorry Helga. You can wake me up you know." He looked away.

"It's fine Arnold. I was ok; just a little shook up is all," I smiled sweetly at him.

He nodded his head slightly. "Promise you're ok?"

"I promise." I had lied; lied straight through my teeth. I felt guilty about it, but it's for the best. I didn't want him to worry about me. He has been worrying about me for too long.

I fell asleep in Arnold's arms and woke up to him carrying me into our room.

"Shh, go to sleep," he whispered.

I leaned my head up and kissed his lips. I locked my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

We entered the bedroom, closed the door, and he playfully threw me onto the bed. I winked at him, and he came and lay down next to me. I rolled on top of him, and kissed his neck and then his lips. We kissed ravenously, as he started to unbutton my shirt. As the second sleeve was about to come off, we heard a cry coming from Chance's bedroom. We both laughed at the bad timing and I insisted that I would go. Arnold forced me to stay put as he went to get Chance to sleep.

I sat patiently, and began to read. Arnold poked his head in and whispered, "Two more seconds. I have to make a bottle of his formula. Stay put."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms sarcastically. "Fine. Two more seconds."

He shook his head and laughed, and walked into the kitchen. It was like a cartoon, him running back and forth between rooms.

After 30 minutes of feeding and rocking Chance, Arnold came back in. He closed the door quietly, and looked in my direction. "Where were we?" He asked in his best seductive voice.

I giggled. His head tilted. "Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry Arnold, but you trying to be sexy on purpose is kinda funny. You're sexy just standing; no need to put on a show." I laughed again.

He ran over and began tickling me. He pinned down my arms and kissed me. "See," I said between kisses. "No need to _act_ sexy."

I checked my phone, 2:40 AM. Crying was coming from Chance's bedroom. It hadn't woken Arnold up, so I put on a robe and tiptoed out of the room. I walked in and a pungent smell overwhelmed me. I fanned my hand in front of my nose and just guessed he probably overflowed his diaper. I walked over to his crib.

He lay crying on his back with a pool of vomit and blood around his head. I choked on the air coming and stood there, completely still and silent. I had no clue what to do. My baby boy.

"Arnold," I yelled. "Arnold!" I picked up Chance, and immediately was covered in blood and vomit. I was now dripping in bile that was coming out of his mouth. I grabbed a towel and tried to wipe him off. Arnold came rushing in. His mouth dropped open.

He acted quickly. "Come on," He said assertively. "I'll grab Caressa and you go to the car."

Chance was screaming bloody murder in my ear as I tried to soothe him. What scared me the most wasn't that he throwing up blood; it was that he was in pain. He was in excruciating pain and I couldn't do anything about it. His little stomach writhed every few minutes. My face was wet and bloody and Caressa was now screaming in her car seat, confused and scared. Arnold and I were trying to keep and everybody calm, but it was hard when we were the most scared.

**Please review! It means the world to me! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! So I'm supposed to be working on an English assignment, but I figure writing this will be more fun to write. Enjoy!**

We pulled into the hospital, immediately getting concerned looks from those around us. I ran through the doors, covered in blood and bile, which was not pleasant to look at. Arnold was trailing close behind with Caressa in tow.

I ran straight up to the front desk. "This is Helga Pataki. He needs medical attention, now." The woman took a split second to pick up the phone.

Doctors came running in. They snatched Chance from me and put him on a stretcher that looked like a crib. They were cleaning him off and wheeling him away. I ran towards them, but was pushed back by security men. Nobody but doctors and patients were allowed through the doors. I started screaming.

"Let me through!" I yelled. "He's my son! Please!" I managed to squirm past them, covering them with blood. I stopped at a room where I could hear Chance's screams. The walls were made of glass, so I could see everything.

They were having to hold him down by the arms, legs, and head, and were allowed poking and prodding at his soft skin. He was letting out shrieks of pain. I banged against the glass. They inserted a needle deeply into his skin, which caused him to cry out. Within seconds, he was asleep and motionless. My mouth dropped open. They wheeled him away.

5:14 AM. That was the last time I saw Chance alive and breathing. He passed away in his sleep during surgery from internal bleeding. They said all of his issues were from Rob. He damaged his stomach and brain severely. Rob was to blame.

_x x x_

Four days after his death we held the funeral. Chance was lying in the front of the church, in a little black suit, inside a coffin. Everybody was allowed to go up, one by one, and because we were the parents, Arnold and I went first. Everybody was watching, and silent tears filled the room.

I walked slowly up to the coffin. "Hey baby boy," I whispered. All I wanted was to his little mouth form into a smile. "I'm really going to miss you." I burst into tears, and Arnold was there to hold me. I gave him a kiss on the head, and sat down in the front row of seats. One by one, people said their goodbyes. While not a lot of people were able to see him, so many people came to support me. Besides Arnold and me, Luna took it the hardest. Caressa just looked scared and confused.

The seats in the church began filling up after the goodbyes, so I walked up the podium in front of his small coffin and got ready for my public goodbye. I had written it two days before, and it was almost incomprehensible from the tears stains and the ink smudges.

I laid it flat onto the podium and looked up into the sea of people. I saw Arnold crying in the front row.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming." My voice cracked. I covered my face and with my hands to wipe away the tears, and then continued to read. "A few days ago I lost my child, Chance, to a health malfunction that occurred because a terrible man was a coward, and the only way he could find revenge was to hurt me and my unborn children." I looked into Rob's families eyes. They were taking it hard that their son, or brother, had done such a thing. "And I live in guilt that everyday people are suffering because of his actions. It's affected so many lives. It's affected my daughter Caressa's, my fiancé Arnolds, and two small babies who didn't deserve to die that young," I tried to fight back the tears, but they were rolling down my face. "I am so grateful for being able to be part of his life. While his life was short and very stressful, it's made me and everyone else a better person, and put a new perspective on life." I was talking between gulps of air. "I'm going to miss this kid. I'm going to miss him more than anything. I will always love him. I will always love him." I started crying harder, and Arnold came up to the podium and escorted me down to the seats.

He went up the podium, and began to speak. "Thank you to everyone here for attending. It's been a tough few months in our lives, and although I'm completely crushed that such a small child's life ended so quickly, I'm glad he's not suffering anymore. He was so young to suffer so much." He looked down, and I could tell it was hard for him not to just burst into tears. "I'm not his biological father. But I'm sure glad I was able to be part of his life. I know that he would have grown up to be an amazing kid like his mom. I'm so grateful to that I was able to be with him, day in day out. I'm really going to miss him. I hope he can rest now. Thank you." He stepped off the podium, and sat down next to me. He buried his head into my shoulders, and we cried into each other.

A few other people went up; even Caressa. I held her up to the microphone. I whispered into her ear to talk about her little brother. "My wittle broter was in my mammas belly, and one day he came home not in my mammas belly. He was so 'unny to make faces at. He gots sick tho, and went bye-bye. I gonna miss 'im." She wiggled out of my arms, and ran to Arnold.

Everyone was surrounding the deep pit in the middle of the graveyard, intended for Chance's burial. His coffin slid slowly down into the hole. I stood with a serious face, not knowing what to do. My child was officially gone. He's gone.

_x x x_

I walked into the apartment, once again, without Chance. Caressa waddled off to her room, but I collapsed on the floor. Arnold walked in, and carried me to the bedroom.

"Get some sleep," he said quietly. A new wave of emotions surged through me, and I started crying.

He crawled in with me, and embraced me. Caressa ran in. "Mommy!" She screamed. She ran over to my side of the bed. "Where's Chance mommy?" I looked at her confused eyes.

"Sweetie, Chance has gone bye-bye." She titled her head.

"But why mamma?" A puppy dog lip formed.

"Sometimes that's what happens hunny. I'm sorry." I gave her a hug.

"Oh, OK." She said and walked out.

That night, when everyone was asleep, I walked into Chance's room. I sat in the chair that I used the first night he came home. Tears rolled down my face. I was going to miss him more than anything. _Anything. _

**Well guys, that's the last actual chapter! The epilogue is coming up next week. I really hoped you enjoyed this one, and don't forget to leave me some feedback. Bye!**


	20. Epilogue

**Hi everyone! Here we go, on our last and final chapter together. You have all been so amazing, and I just want to give every single one of you a giant bear hug. You've all helped me become more confident in my writing, and I'm just so happy people enjoyed reading this. This chapter is going to be my longest because I have so much to reveal. So, without further ado, the final chapter, the epilogue, to **_**The 23**__**rd**__** Year of Helga G. Pataki. **_

Four and a half months; that's how long it took me to stop crying everyday from the pain I was in. Four and a half months to stop having nights of waking up screaming from a vivid and violent nightmare. Four and a half months to laugh again. Four and a half months to want to live. Four and a half months to realize it wasn't my fault.

My heart still wrenches with pain every time I think about him. Every time somebody uses his name nonchalantly. Every time a slight image of him pops up; my whole soul wants to give up and surrender right then and there.

It took Arnold weeks for me to have a full conversation with him again. It took him two months to get a slight smile from me.

I had stopped eating full meals; Arnolds coaxing had no affect on me. My usual daily intake of food consisted of two pieces of bread, a glass of water, and if I was feeling extra empty, a piece of fruit.

A psychiatrist came every other day in hopes that I would leave all my emotions with her, and feel new and refreshed; it took 15 sessions before I spoke a word to her. At first nobody was worried about me. They said it was 'post-traumatic stress'. _Yeah right_, I used to say under my breath. This was something more; nobody realized it. It wasn't until I hadn't moved out of bed for three weeks. Or how after Chance's funeral I talked to Arnold once and then made no attempt to contact or talk to him whatsoever. It took me two months to kiss him; I did get slight pecks from him on my head every now and then.

Arnold took it better than I did. He struggled to make it though the tough time; he succeeded though. Of course on some days he would cry when he thought I was asleep, but other than that he tried to be as happy as possible. He refused to cry in front of me because he was positive that it would make me more depressed.

I lay in bed all day, every day, staring blankly at the wall. Some nights I refused to sleep, in fear that nightmares would occur and I wouldn't wake up. Arnold was always there to hold me in my darkest moments.

He tried to get me to sleep in the day because I never slept at night anymore. I couldn't. My heart beat fast and I felt like I was going to be sick every time I thought of sleep. Nightmares never came unless my eyes closed. Fatigue overtook my body some nights, but I just ended up screaming in my bed, trying to make the bloody scenes stop.

Arnold never brought anything up in front of me that could even merely relate to Chance. The first time he let the word 'baby' slip, I went four days without eating.

People never understood; I couldn't control what I was doing, what I was feeling. Nobody understood that it hurt me more than anything to have my daughter try and talk to me and play with me, but I didn't have the emotional stability or strength to do anything. Nobody ever realized that it killed me that I was feeling that way; I couldn't just _stop_. Every day my hunger worsened, but anytime a crumb of food came near my mouth, I would become nauseous and most likely throw up. Arnold had doctors come and check up on me every once in awhile. They said I was fine, and eventually was going to get over it; that hurt the most. That somebody could be so ignorant, so full of hatred that they think I could just 'get over it'. Breaking a bone, someone cheating on you, losing a best friend; all things someone can get over. Notice how 'your child dying' doesn't quite make the list.

When I started becoming myself again, Arnold was so proud of me. My appetite wasn't as big as it used to be, but it was getting there. For awhile, Arnold and I never did anything romantic past a kiss; I was content with it staying like that, and he never pushed into do anything more. Caressa was happier than ever because her mom was finally talking, laughing, and smiling again.

I was kicked out of the university months before; I never told anyone. It hit me the hardest when Caressa was at preschool and Arnold was at work and I sat at home doing nothing. I told Arnold when I was finally speaking to him again; he called them and stood his ground. They hung up on him, so he marched over to the school to give him a piece of his mind; neither I nor Arnold are already within 200 feet of the campus.

I was needed in my case against Rob, so they kept postponing it until I was healthy again. Looking him in the eyes again was torture. He had a smirk on throughout the whole trial. A smile that said, 'I don't regret what I did. You deserved it'. The ex-girlfriend who cheated he on me with came forward, and placed another case upon him. She revealed that before he came and attempted to murder me, she was attacked brutally by him but never told anyone. He was declared life sentence.

When I was able to walk and talk again, for awhile, I visited Chance's grave every single day. Some days would hit me harder than others.

The wedding took place a year and a half after Chance's passing. We visited him that morning, tears streaming down our faces, but we knew we should enjoy today for him.

I was dressed in an all white mermaid-shaped gown. It didn't have sparkles; only slight beading at the hemline. It was simple and was perfect.

Luna was my maid of honor; it was going to be Olga, but I didn't think she deserved it. I hadn't heard from her for years. Caressa was the adorable flower girl, dressed in a baby blue dress. I called Phoebe up, and asked her to be one of my bridesmaids. She immediately said yes, and drove from California to be at my wedding. She brought along her husband, Jared, and her daughter, Isabelle. We invited some of our old friends, so Gerald came along with his wife; she was pregnant with her first. Arnold insisted on inviting Rob's family, which at first I said no to immediately. He said it was important for the healing process so I allowed him to send an invite.

My mom and dad were on the list and got the invitation, but gave a lame excuse that they were 'busy'; didn't even give a reason. Even though their presence wasn't wanted on my part, I still needed someone to walk me down the aisle. I thought long and hard about whom should walk me. I didn't have any uncles or aunts, or grandparents for that matter, so I had to depend on friends. Arnold finally convinced me that Gerald should walk me down the aisle. I, of course, glared at him for that one, but he persuaded me. Gerald and I butt heads every once in awhile, but throughout my high school years he was always there. I agreed, and he ended up walking me down the aisle.

Arnold looked absolutely stunning in his tux, and I was beaming with excitement with how happy he looked. When I reached the front, Gerald pulled me in and whispered, "You have no idea how happy you make him. Thank you". He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then walked off to Arnold's side. Not knowing what was really going, Caressa yelled, "Hi mommy!" out of nowhere. It made everyone laugh.

Arnold and I decided to do personal vows and I ended crying my eyes out as he was reciting his. His delicate hands were shaking, and his voice was vibrating as he was reading. Mine was short, and because I was crying it wasn't really comprehendible.

When Arnold and I sat down at the head of the ballroom in front of all our guests, it was time for the speeches. It made me heartbroken that neither mine, nor Arnold's side of the table was filled with our moms and dads. He noticed, so he thought it was the perfect time to make his speech to lighten the moment.

He stood up, and hit the side of his glass a few times with a fork. "Everybody, everybody, thank you so much for coming," the sea of people quieted down. "I'm sorry if my voice is shaking, but I am so excited right now. If someone were to tell me three years ago, that I was to marry my girlfriend from when I was in grade school, I would've told them they were crazy. I remember when I saw her around three years ago for the first time in so long, sitting in my class. My heart completely stopped. And from then on, I had an everlasting crush on her. We talked almost every single day and even though she told me she had so much going on and didn't want a boyfriend, never once did I stop loving her." He took a break, to flip through his little note cards, and then continued. "We had so much history, and over these last few years, we have made so many more memories. I remember when I let it slip that I loved her. I was petrified. I stood there and then ran off like a lost puppy, because I realized I messed up our relationship completely. I ran to the park to sit and think when it started pouring. All I was thinking was 'how could this day get any worse?'. Then, as I was walking through the puddles, I got a tap on my shoulder and it was Helga. She was drenched from head to toe, and screamed over the thunder and rain that she loved me. From that moment on, I knew that I wanted to be with her forever." In unison, the audience let out an 'Awe!'. Arnold giggled. "Seeing Helga in pain is one of the worst experiences that someone can ever have. It kills you on the inside. She has had to go through so much pain these last few years. And having to watch her go through all of it was one of the hardest things I had to do. After everything we have had to go through, she is sitting next to me, and she is still the strongest and most caring person I know. She has changed me forever." He looked into my eyes. "Helga, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're like my best friend. You make me a better person ever single day I'm with you. You are the most beautiful, caring, and loving soul that has walked this planet. I love you so much and I'm so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." When he reached the end, I was crying. I loved him so much.

When I reached age 27, I got a little surprise. I came home one day after picking Caressa up from school, when I got a sharp pain in my stomach. I had noticed that I was feeling extremely sluggish, but thought nothing of it. I knew something was wrong and that I had felt the feeling before. I took the test, and found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know how to react. I was reminded immediately of my son, and of Caressa. I didn't know what I was feeling. I was so excited that I was going to have another child, but my last two children died horrible deaths. Arnold wasn't home from work at that point, so I told Caressa first. I walked out of the bathroom slowly. She knew something was up.

"What's wrong mom?"

I looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm pregnant." I said in one breath.

She stared at me for a moment, processing the information. "Are you serious?" She screamed with excitement. She reacted better than I expected, but telling Arnold was best of all. He was bouncing off the walls for weeks, and was like a little nurse the nine months I was pregnant. He giggled at how I walked, so I didn't hold anything back when I was angry. I was already deadly when I was angry, but the added hormones kicked it up 100 notches.

On August 15, my daughter was born. Arnold and I decided on the name Avia Fleur. She was a healthy and happy baby girl. She had thick beach blonde hair. Throughout the pregnancy I knew for a fact she was going to be like me. She was a rambunctious child, even in the womb. In my first trimester I had the worst morning sickness. Then, in my second and third trimester, I couldn't go a week without throwing up. Her little legs kicked constantly, which made any food that entered my body come out. It wasn't pleasant, but the doctors said it was good. 'She's obviously a healthy baby', a nurse said one day. That's all I wanted.

The pregnancy was hard mentally, because I had so much paranoia. Any time I got a pain, I would start hyperventilating. It didn't help that she would kick if I was stressed. Whenever Arnold sang, she would stop somersaulting and jabbing my stomach and fall completely silent. It was a blessing to get some peace. If I ever started breathing heavily and shaking, Arnold would come, rub my belly, and sing. I loved him for that.

The birth of Avia was simple. I was in labor for five hours, and after beginning the pushing process, she slipped out within seconds. She came three weeks early, but was seven and a half pounds. I like to think that she just couldn't wait any longer.

Caressa and Avia loved each other. Caressa treated her like a little doll that she could dress up and play around with. Having a little sister was her dream. The age difference between them was perfect; 7 years.

Avia was loud and crazy; unlike her usually quiet older sister. One she learned to walk, or run, she never stopped. Anywhere she went, she ran. And she was very independent. I wasn't allowed, by her rules, to choose her clothes for her anymore. She learned to talk very quickly, and reached her terrible twos by the time she reached one.

Two years after having Avia, at age 29, I was expecting my third child. Arnold and I couldn't be more excited. We were a little nervous that we would get another child like Avia, who was always hyper, no matter what. This pregnancy, we decided to find out the sex when we could rather than wait six more months. I was such an impatient person. Even though parents aren't supposed to say what gender they want more, I could just tell Arnold was itching for a boy. He wouldn't say it out loud, but I knew he wanted one; so badly. I was crossing my fingers for a boy, because I wanted Arnold to have his wish granted.

We into the doctor's office one morning, and out knowing the gender; a girl. We were both ecstatic. Arnold showed no sign of disappointment.

At six months pregnant, we moved. We just couldn't squeeze five people into one tiny apartment. We said goodbye to the city we loved and moved to a town on the outskirts. We found a perfect house and fell in love with it. By the time we were completely settled, the baby was coming. The doctors were going to induce me, because she was a week and a half late. On the day for the scheduled inducing, I was relieved to find out that she was ready. Her birth wasn't any more painful than the others.

June 1, we had our third beautiful child, Aurora Poppy. Arnold loved the name Poppy, and he wasn't going to back down. He was fine with it being a middle name.

Aurora turned out to be the 'middle' child. Not in the sense of the order in which she was born, but that she had equal personality traits from Arnold and I. When she wanted to be, she could be completely silent, and be a perfect angel. But man, could that kid throw a temper tantrum.

Avia loved being able to pick on Aurora. She wasn't the youngest anymore, so she stood her ground. When Aurora got to the age where she could fight back, Avia laid off a little.

Caressa stayed the same, except she was nine years old and looked more like me every day. Her baby fat was going away, and her facial structure was appearing.

She loved Aurora as a baby. She did the same to her as she did to Avia. She dressed her up and loved her. She especially loved her hair. It wasn't blonde like the rest of ours; somehow it came out brown. It was absolutely gorgeous. It grew out quickly and developed lone gorgeous waves. All of the girls were jealous.

Caressa never mentioned Rob. Not once. I didn't even know if she knew him or remembered him. It hurt to bring him up, but I had to tell her who he was and what he did to our family. If she's going to find out, I wanted her to find out from me and nobody else. Arnold said he could be there for support, but I told him I would be okay. I had to do it alone.

"Sweetie could I talk to you alone?" She moved away from the pack of girls in the living room and we proceeded into her bedroom.

"What's up mom?" She had no clue what was coming.

"I'm just going to ask you, right now, not to say anything until I'm done. This is really hard for me to talk about," I say, with slight embarrassment. She had true concern on her face.

"Okay," she says quietly. "I won't."

I take in a deep breath. "Caressa, do you remember your real dad? Do you remember what he looks like, why he's not here?" She shook her head slightly. "Well, I married your father very young, and I had you at 20. We were so in love, but I wasn't doing anything in my life, so I decided on going to college. He completely disapproved, so we got a divorce and I moved to the apartment that we lived in before we came here. Anyway, I saw Arnold again at school."

I was cut off. "Again? What do you mean again?" I peered at her. "Sorry, I forgot I wasn't supposed to say anything." She looked down.

"It's okay." This was going to be a long story. "Well, Arnold and I knew each other when we were very young. I loved him so much, but he never knew. We ended dating for awhile, but he broke it off. We didn't speak for years. So seeing him at the school I was going to was a complete surprise. We immediately hit it off, and he fell in love with _you_. He thought you were the cutest thing ever." I tickled her belly. She giggled. "Well, mommy got into a car accident, and your biological daddy came and helped her. I didn't know what I was doing honestly. I was broken, and I needed somebody. We fell in love again, and I ended up preg-," I stop, noticing the tears coming. I suppress them. "I ended up pregnant with twins. It was amazing. One boy, one girl. Do you remember their names?" She shook her head. "Their names were Evangeline and Chance. I came home early from a little trip one day to find Rob was cheating on me. I screamed at him to get out and he left without a word. Arnold came and helped me through it. Then he accidently spilled he loved me and I realized I love him, too. And he loved you, and the babies. Then one night after he left to go home, I heard a rattling at the door. So I got out of bed, locked your door to keep you safe and went to see what it was. I won't give you the details because they're pretty gruesome, but Rob tried to kill me." Caressa gasped. She looked like she wanted to talk, but shook her head, as if to say keep going. So I held the tears back and continued. "One of my neighbors came and saved me. If he hadn't of come, I would've died right then and there."

Caressa cut in. "Why would he do that to you mom?" She sounded like she was crying. "How did he and try and kill you?" Her face was distorted with sadness.

"He wanted revenge on my, sweetie; I was helpless. I was so pregnant, I couldn't fight back… Are you sure you want to know the details?" She nodded. "Well, he punched, kicked, and threw me around on the floor. Then-," It was hard to say. It was so hard to talk about. "Then he stabbed me." I let out, in one small breath. Caressa engulfed me in a hug. "He ended hurting me severely, and the attack killed Evangeline. I was devastated. I didn't know what to do. I thought it was my fault."

She chimed in. "It wasn't your fault mom!" She smiled slightly.

"I thought it was though. I thought I should have died, not a poor helpless baby. So Arnold came and helped me through it and I gave birth to Chance. Arnold proposed to me that same day. Chance was healthy the first few days of his life, but then developed a stomach condition where he wouldn't digest anything. Then your mother here had a mental breakdown, and while I was in hospital Arnold brought Chance home. Not too long after coming home, I found Chance lying in a pool of vomit with blood in it. He died from internal bleeding. And all of this was caused by Rob; all of it." I paused finishing my story. "I know that's _a lot _to take in, but do you have any questions or anything?"

She pulled me in for another hug. "I'm sorry mamma. He was a terrible person." After a few seconds she asked, "Where is he now? Can he find you?"

I laughed. "No sweetie. Awhile back he went to jail for life. He can't harm anybody anymore. But, we still have to respect his family when they come over. They're really good people; he was the bad egg." She smiles.

"Thank you for telling me." I smile in return.

"No problem, kiddo."

Not once did she ever mention Rob again.

On my 33rd birthday, I couldn't eat the cake. Arnold took hours perfecting it and I felt terrible, but I just couldn't down it. The sight of it made me feel sick.

_I know this feeling_, I thought to myself. _Oh god…_ That night Arnold and I were talking, and I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Arnold," I interrupted. "I'm starting to feel nauseous." He looked confused.

"Awe, I'm sorry honey. Too bad it's on your birthday." I gave him a sarcastic look with my eyes. "What?" He said.

He didn't catch on. "I'm starting to feel nauseous! Everything I smell makes me want to gag."

He put two and two together slowly. "You don't mean…" He looked at my stomach. "That can't be possible! You're taking birth control!"

"Yes, I am, but it's a ninety nine percent chance I won't get pregnant. A _ninety nine percent_ chance." He looked at his hands.

"But we were so careful!" I looked at my hands, too. I twiddled my thumbs.

"I know! Not that I wouldn't love to have another baby," I say.

"Of course! But we both decided on three kids." I smile slightly.

"Yea, I know. I haven't even taken the test yet. It's possible my mother's intuition is failing me." He laughed a little.

"Well go! I'm dying of anticipation!" He said playfully.

I walked into the bathroom, and came out. I showed him the test.

"You're pregnant…" He said quietly. "We're having another baby." He was in disbelief.

We found out the gender of the baby, and automatically felt terrible for the unborn child. It was a boy, in a house with four girls. Arnold was ecstatic. This baby didn't kick or cause absolutely any trouble.

Liam Tristan was born on December 15th. He was an absolutely stunning new born. His eyes were bright blue and his hair a beach blonde like Avia's. Arnold bonded with him immediately and I could tell he was overjoyed with having a son. Liam never cried when he was tired, never woke up in the middle of the night, never whined to get attention, and never went through the terrible twos phase.

He was exactly like Arnold. He was content, quiet, but was the sweetest boy in the world. He put up with so much, having to grow up with three older sisters. He was such a good sport.

When Liam was 4, Aurora was 8, Avia was 10, and Caressa was 17, Arnold and I decided tell the whole family story; the whole family history to each and every child. We sat them all down, and began talking, adding in funny little stories along the way. They seemed to enjoy it and never did the little kids realize that Arnold wasn't Caressa's real father. They didn't question it.

When the discussion was over, Caressa was picked up by her friend and left to go to a movie. Aurora and Avia played dolls in the play room, and Liam attempted to play catch with Arnold.

It was picture perfect. My kids playing, my daughter becoming an adult, and my husband playing with his son. And I was happy.

Rob never changed me. I wanted him to know that. After everything I went through, after suffering for so long, I'm still as strong as ever. There's still some nights where I scream from nightmares, but those have lessened now and aren't as bad. Arnold is still there to help me through them. Rob didn't change anything; he caused heartache, but I can look at my beautiful children and smile, knowing they're happy.

He was never able to hurt them; that was my goal all along.

The End

**That's it! I'm so grateful for every single one of you for following me on this journey. Who knows, maybe I'll do a second story with the same characters and plot? **

**I would just like to thank every single person personally. Thank you: An Sinsear Crazy O Sreabh, Arab83, Ashley2223, Asian-Lover 01, Badblondie, Bullet Babe, Bunny7433, CGK0113, Crysie1979, DangerouslyBeautiful, hana Cabrodi, HeatherLPotter7, HomeSkilltBsicuit5, IamYlen, JustAnotherGirl8, Justins mancini, Lady Mia Granger, Lauralogan80, Midnighter67, MikeWeesy1323, Miya Silver, muffilLove03, Nep2uune, Panfla, Pohla, RinandSesshomarufan22, Rose2Life, ShiningEmerald0, SMayLife, Stavros 92, The Incredible Rori, aubzdall, crystal. , flap2756, fuzzySlippers1005, heyarnoldfan1, ijohnaserrato, jenniy04, , mightymighty1, .5, moonellen, serena99, tabbisaboss, xxmasoquismoxx, .5, ,12, .3344, storm rider at night 18, therealrunningman.**

**And, thank you to all the Guest readers!**

**I would love it if you told me how you liked the epilogue and if it answered your questions. If you want any questions answered that weren't answered in the epilogue, leave it as a review or PM me and I'll answer any question! I really hope everybody enjoyed this story! I love every single one of you! Bye!**


	21. Story 2, Chapter 1

**You thought it was over? Heck no! I was itching to continue this story…somehow. I've been sketching it out in my head…what should the storyline be? Who's POV? Same family? Same characters?**

**Don't worry, all the same characters and same crazy life of Helga. But imagine if it wasn't from Helga's perspective? **

**I'm going to be doing a few extra chapters, from Caressa's point of view! Since she was Helga's first child, and is the eldest, I feel like it will be the best from her POV. **

**So, without further ado, the 'continuation' of **_**The 23**__**rd**__** year of Helga G. Pataki**_**. **

**Caressa's POV:**

Its father's day today. Mom said to just be happy and put on a smile. She planned a huge surprise for Arnold with the little kids, hyping it up. She pulled me into some of the planning, even though I was 16.

Father's day is the toughest day of the year. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Arnold. He's the best replacement dad anybody could ask for; he's not my real dad. My real dad is confined behind bars for the rest of his life. I plead with mom to let me visit him, just once, but she never says yes. It's always been my dream, but I don't know why. He's a terrible person: he attempted to kill two people, he killed one unborn child, he killed another child, and he destroyed a family's life. I want to run into the prison and scream at him; he messed me up in so many ways.

I have nightmares of him finding and killing me in front of Avia, Aurora, and Liam. I have other nightmares where I watch him beat my mother.

I try to not think about him; try to forget about him. It's impossible, though. He ruined my life in so many ways. He ruined the lives of everybody I loved. And he's my father. Sometimes, I just want to be nonexistent; I'm the offspring of a killer.

When I was younger, I called Arnold, Dad. He loved it. I could tell it killed him when I hit age 14 and started calling him Arnold. I was getting in to the stage of, 'nobody understands me'. Mom let me do it though; she knew what a tough life I had to go through at a young age.

I'm awoken by Avia, Aurora, and Liam, bouncing with excitement. "Come on, Caressa! Get up! We have to help mamma make breakfast!" I brush them away with my hand. The wind is blown out of me as they all lunge themselves onto my back.

"Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" They hop off, looking pleased with themselves, and rush out the door and down the stairs. My hand grasps my phone; 6:45 AM. I groan, slide my legs out of bed slowly, and walk to the door and down to the kitchen.

Mom turns around from the pan of eggs she's holding. "I'm surprised you're up, Caressa."

I scoff. "If it wasn't for these munchkins," I point to the kids, "I would still be asleep. Happily, I might add." I eye them down, but they avoid contact. I run over and tickle them, their laughter filling the house.

When breakfast is ready, mom tells us to go and wake Arnold up.

Avia takes the lead, followed closely her two minions. They all tip-toe gently up the stairs. Avia opens the door handle, trying to avoid the squeak it generally produces, and shushes us with her finger. She counts on her fingers to three, before they all scream, "Happy father's day!", and jump on top of him. He wakes up startled and smiles immediately. He's engulfed by kisses and hugs.

"Daddy, we made you breakfast!" Aurora yells, trying to be louder than the other two banshees.

"Really?" He asks enthusiastically. "I'm sure it's going to be delicious. Did you little chefs help prepare it?" They all giggle and nod their heads.

I walk over slowly. "Happy father's day, Arnold." He looks at me in surprise, probably thinking I wouldn't wish him tell him happy father's day.

"Thank you, Caressa." I give him a slight smile and leave the room. I walk back into the kitchen and help mom set the table.

"You going to be okay today, honey?" Her question only infuriates me, so I ignore it and continuing putting the plates down. "Hey, listen to me. It's okay." I ignore her again, which upsets her. "All I asked was if you were going to be okay. It's okay if you're not."

Rage rushes through me; of course I'm not okay. I slam the plates down onto the table. "How is that even a question, mom? Of course I'm not okay!"

She looks away, hurt. "I was only asking; maybe you want to talk about it."

"What is there to talk about? Nothing is a secret. Maybe I need to refresh your memory. My biological father is a psycho, who tried to kill several people. Arnold isn't my real father, and it really hurts calling him dad. What else is there to know? Of course I'm going to be sad and angry. I've never even met my real father! I hate him so much, but I just want to see him! But I can't! And until that moment, until I get some closure for my shitty past, I'm never going to be happy. _Never_!" I run up the stairs and slam my door. I can hear her shouting my name, but I ignore it and blast music.

They don't call me down for breakfast and end up eating without me. The day passes, slowly, and I'm not included in any of the events they planned. They don't even try and persuade me to join in. I cry most of the day. Most of the tears aren't even for a specific reason. I fall asleep early, exhausted from a day of pain.

When I wake, its 8 AM; too early to be functioning on a Sunday. I force myself out of bed to take a needed shower. I stay inside the steaming water for far too long, trying to rid myself of the evidence of my continuous flow of tears from the day before.

I pull my hair into a bun, put on some mascara, throw on jeans and a tank, and head downstairs for breakfast. I cross my fingers as I'm sneaking downstairs, hoping I won't have to come into awkward contact with my family. Sadly, every single one of them are sitting in the living room.

I stop abruptly, depicting a plan in my head to grab an apple quietly without being noticed. Alas, Liam notices my presence. His little head turns and he yells, "Essie!" I cringe, and turn around and wave, giving all the eyes planted on me a sarcastic smile.

"Morning, sweetie. I made French toast this morning, why don't you grab some," Mom says.

I grab an apple and a banana. "No," I say somewhat crudely, "I'll stick with this."

Aurora runs over and shouts my nickname. "Essie!" She jumps into my arms, and I can't help but smile a little.

"Hey, baby girl. How was yesterday?" I try to sound eager.

"It was so fun, Essie! I wish you could have been there! Why weren't you there?" She turned her head.

"Awe, I'm sorry hun. You're big sissy just had to deal with a lot." I shoot my mother a dirty look and then turn back to my sweet sister's face. "I promise next weekend I'll spend time with you, okay?"

She smiles and gives me one last hug. I turn around, relieved I can finally make my escape. "Wait, Caressa." I sigh loudly.

"What?" I snap.

"Why don't you eat that in here and talk to us?" Mom asks.

I roll my eyes. "Nah, I'll eat this in my room by myself." I avoid her stare and run back into my room.

While sitting in my bed on my laptop, I hear knock at my door and see an adult's shadow.

"Ugh, I don't want to speak to you right now, mom." The door opens and to my surprise, it's Arnold. "Oh, I assumed it was my mother. Hi, Arnold."

He giggled slightly. "Can I come in?"

I nod, and close my laptop. "Before we start, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just really didn't want to be reminded of…someone." I look away, almost embarrassed of my confession.

He takes a seat on my computer chair. "I don't care about what happened yesterday. I'm not here to talk about that." I look in complete surprise. "I'm here to pass you an offer."

My eyebrows furrow. "What kind of an offer?"

"Yesterday, I heard you talking with your mother. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" I ask.

"That you haven't been able to see your real father. I'm sorry." I nod my head. "So, this is my offer. I will take you to see your father. This is the only time you'll be allowed to see him, so if you don't take this offer, there's no chance."

I'm absolutely stunned. "What…are you…serious? Mom said yes to this?"

"Well, no. I don't think she understands what not seeing your father feels like. She's always hated hers and has never had the desire to see them. And even though you probably hate your father, you want to see him. I know exactly how you feel; I never got to see my father. I don't remember his face, the way he talked. I don't want you growing up like that." I sink in all the information. "I guess that's a yes?"

I nod my head slowly and begin preparing myself for the day ahead.

Arnold tells Mom that he's taking me out to bond, which makes her happy, so she doesn't resist. It's about a two hour drive, which seems like years when you're not speaking to someone.

We see the prison approaching and I take a deep breath in. Arnold takes my hand and squeezes it; I've seen him do this when Mom is stressed. I don't push away, which I know makes him happy.

The car is checked and then we're checked from head to toe for weapons, or anything that can be passed off to the people inside.

An officer leads us to a plain room, which has several officers guarding and protecting it. "There's no reason for you to feel unsafe," the officer says. "We'll be here the whole time; there's nothing to worry about." I nod my head, a little relieved somebody else would be there.

I sit down in the chair, Arnold standing protectively next to me. The door clicks open, and in he walks. Arnold showed me a picture of him at his trial. It's scary how similar he looks to me. Arnold's shoulders tense.

"It's like a little family reunion," he speaks, in a low growl. "Caressa, nice to see you." he attempts to come near me, but the guards rush in between us. I'm breathing heavily now. "Alright, alright. I get it. You can back off," he says, sitting down across from me. "I see you've brought somebody else; Arnold." Arnold doesn't shift his expression. My father has a creepy smile planted on his face.

I swallow hard, and speak quietly. "Hello."

"Oh," he says, "it's so nice to hear you speak." He attempts to touch my face, but I back away.

"Don't you dare touch me," I say, staring at him.

"I see you gained your mother's stubbornness." I cringe at him mentioning my mother. Years ago he tried to kill her. "So, why did you come and visit me? Why did you want to see your old pop?"

"It's not like I remember you; not like I should remember you. You don't deserve it," I say, surprised at how angry I sound. "I think I should see you though, so I can match the terrible past I had with a face."

His body produces a low laugh. "So angry," he says. "Why so moody?" I recognize his behavior; he's trying to get a reaction from me.

"I think I have something to be angry about. You ruined me. You ruined my life."

"Ugh, you're still blaming me for what happened? I think you can blame your mother and that douche bag standing next to you." I gasp.

Arnold isn't allowed to speak and I know it's hard for him not to scream in his face. It's hard for him not to kill Rob; right then and there. "Excuse me?" I say. "It's their fault? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not." He leaned in closer to the table. "It's their entire fault. I shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't be here? You killed two human beings. _Two_. You deserve to rot here the rest of your life. Live with the guilt." My anger rose as he smiled at me and laughed.

"Guilt? You think I'm guilty? I'll tell you sweetheart, I'm not guilty at all. Your mother deserved it all. Everything that has happened." He laughed again.

"She deserved it? She deserves an amazing life. And do _not_ call me sweetheart," I say strictly. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "What?" I scream at him.

His smile fades. "You're a bitch just like your mother."

I lunge myself at him and throw punches at his face. The guards run over. I throw my leg into his crotch and punch him the ribs. Before I can do anymore, two guards are holding me back. I'm lashing, trying to sneak away from their grips; they won't budge.

The guards are holding him back, too. "Don't you _ever _call my mother a bitch. _Ever_!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

He's standing there, laughing. He says calmly, "Awe, honey. It's the truth. She deserved everything. And Chance deserved to die a slow painful death."

I exploded. I kicked my way out of the officer's grasps and clawed at Rob's face. They were dragging the both of us out of the room. I was screaming now, with tears streaming down my face. I caught a last glimpse of him. He was smiling, pleased with himself.

Arnold was waiting outside the room; I assumed he was taken out when I attacked Rob. He held my shoulders and we were lead to our car.

I collapsed in the car and cried into Arnold's arms. "Thank you," I said quietly between cries. "Thank you, dad."

I realized he deserved that title; more than the sick bastard I just met. Rob didn't even deserve the title of being a human being, let alone being called a father.

**There may be two or three more chapters coming, but I'm not sure where I want to go with the next chapter. Just keep your eyes peeled, and as always I would love it if you popped into the review section and left me your thoughts on this chapter. Did you like it being from Caressa's POV? What would you like to see next? I love hearing from everyone!**


	22. Story 2, Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Well, right at this moment I have a huge essay due for my class, but I'm stalling like crazy, so I decided why not write the next chapter? I'm really happy that everyone liked this chapter, because I was really nervous about this one. Enjoy!**

Arnold let me sit in the car and cry for what seemed like hours. He took me out to dinner and tried to cheer me up. Although he did make me giggle a few times, all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep forever.

I knew I was going to be ambushed my mother when I walked through the door, so I prepared myself for the flood of questions coming my way.

"How was your bonding experience?" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

Arnold gave me a look, telling me it was go time. "It was good," I said, unenthusiastically. I started walking up the stairs.

"Caressa, come on back down here. Let's chat about your day." I continued walking up the stairs, because if she saw my drenched face, she would know something happened.

"I have to…" I stalled, forgetting my lines. "Take a shower!"

"You took one this morning, didn't you?" I sighed, wondering how my mother knew what I did this morning.

"Yea, I did, but," I stuttered, "but I feel gross. I'll be down soon." I ran into my room and slammed the door, relieved I got through the first round of questions.

I turned on the shower and stepped in for the second time that day. This time, it wasn't nearly as long; all I needed to do was get rid of the evidence of crying.

As soon as I stepped out of the shower, Rob's face flashed through my mind. I grabbed my towel wrapping it around my body. _Your father is a killer. _I physically shook my head, trying to stop the thoughts. _Your father hates you. _I breathed heavily, attempting to calm myself down. _He will never love you. _I collapsed onto the bathroom floor as my knees gave out. I put my head between my legs and ran my fingers through my hair forcefully. _You're the daughter of a killer. _I began scratching at my ears, trying to make the thoughts stop. I was slowly losing control of my mind. _You're just like him. _I clawed at my head. I moaned, the thoughts overtaking me. _You're a killer. _I screamed, scratching at my head to make the thoughts stop. _Murderer. _I pulled at my hair and banged my head against the cabinet. "Stop," I said quietly to myself. _Killer. _"Stop," I said once more. Tears were falling at a rapid pace. _You're a killer. _"Stop. Stop. Stop!" I screamed. I grasped the counter with my sweaty hand and steadied myself into a standing position. My head had a red spot from where I'd hit it, and all along face were scratches from my nails. A knock came at the door.

"Caressa, are you okay?" It was Arnold. I didn't answer. _Killer. _My hands tightened on the countertop. "Caressa, what's going on? I heard something fall. Are you okay?"

_Murderer. _"Stop!" I yelled at myself. Arnold burst through the door.

"Caressa, what's wrong? What happened?" He yelled at me. I collapsed into his arms. "This is my fault. I should have never taken you to see him."

"See who?" My mother asked, someone now standing behind in my room. "Caressa!" She screamed, and rushed over to me. "What happened?" She asked.

_Killer. _I screeched loudly, trying to get some peace from the thoughts that invaded my mind. "Caressa, tell me what happened. Who did you see today?"

"Rob!" I screamed at her. "I saw Rob today!" She looked at me in surprise. "I saw Rob today and its _killing _me!" Mom grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into my bedroom, sitting me down on my bed.

"You!" She pointed to Arnold. "You took her to see him? This was going to be a family discussion!" She looked angrily at him.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Stop! This isn't his fault! Stop yelling at him! Please!" I put my face into my hands, feeling the scratches on my cheeks.

"Okay I'm sorry. We'll," She looked at Arnold, "Talk about this later."

When Arnold left, I spoke first. "Listen to me. I want to tell you everything that happened before you go and tell Arnold that it's his fault. Do not interrupt me. Please," I said sternly. She shook her head. "Arnold asked me today if I wanted to see Rob. Bear in mind that I have been wanting to see this guy since…forever. So immediately I said yes."

She interrupted, and I gave her a glare. "He doesn't understand Caressa. I never wanted you to talk to him. _Ever._"

"He understands more than you, mom!" I snapped back at her. "He never got to see his parents! And even though I hated Rob from the beginning, I wanted to see him; I have that right! Now, if you could please stop interrupting me, I could finish my damn story!" She looked away, so I continued. "Anyway, so he took me there. We went in, and he tried to touch me, but the guards held him back. He was starting to say some nasty stuff about our family, and I just kinda snapped. So I punched him and clawed at his face." She gasped. "Then, as we were both being dragged out, he started smiling and laughing, because he got the reaction he wanted for saying the stuff he said." I was now waiting for her response.

"Okay," she said quietly. "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded my head slowly. "Why are you so upset? Did you not believe me when I said that he was a terrible person?"

I stood up and got right into her face. "How do you not understand? He's my _father. _This is the first I've met him that I can remember and he said terrible things about us. He called me a _bitch_. He is a _murderer_." I grasped my hair, and sat down in a fetal position as the thoughts flooded my brain again. I moaned and rocked back and forth. My mom came down onto the floor.

"Listen to me, Caressa. Don't let this terrible man ruin your life. He's not worth it. He was never worth anything." She titled my chin up. "Please, don't let him do this to you. Please." I wrapped my arms around my mom, holding her tight.

My mom and dad made up after a while; she forgave him pretty quickly, so I wasn't extra upset.

Obsessive thoughts were with me every second of every single day. I would get a panic attack daily. For two weeks I couldn't go to school. When I eventually came back, it was a new trimester, and I had all new classes with new people I could loathe. I hated high school; a bunch of fake people trying to fit in, while being judged 24/7.

I walked into my first class, and sat down in the back. I had the same teacher, who I hated, and sitting in the back was the only way to avoid her stupid questions. As the kids started filing in, the tallest kid possible sat in front of me. I sighed, louder than I thought, and he turned around. "Am I bothering you?" He asked, I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not.

"No, I'm just a short ass who has a giant sitting in front of me." I smiled sarcastically, and he laughed.

"Well then, I'll sit next to you." He stood up and plopped himself next to me. I turned my head towards him. He looked away, shy. He had gorgeous short, black hair, with round gray eyes. He had black glasses framing his face, giving off a glare from the fluorescent lights.

I stared at him, longer than I should have, and he caught me. "Enjoying the view?" He asked, he himself blushing. I looked away and bit my lip, embarrassed.

When class was over, I got up quickly to avoid talking to him again. He made me so nervous; talking to guys wasn't my forte.

As I entered the next class, I sat down in the back again. "There's a seating chart," the man, who I assumed was the teacher, said. I stood up reluctantly and peered at the chart. Right in the back. I smiled to myself and sat down where I was before.

I looked up from my book, to see _him _walking through the door again. He looked at the seating chart and turned down the row next to me. He made eye contact and said, "So we meet again."

I laughed and said the first thing that came through my mind. "Looks like it." I sounded like an idiot.

He placed his stuff down and said, "I'm Jared."

"Caressa."

He gasped. "Like the 19th century poet?"

I looked at him, amazed. "Yeah. Most kids in high school don't know her at all. Think it's some foreign language. Idiots," I muttered.

"Indeed, high school kids are idiots. It's always nice to have intelligent friends to help you get through it. Right?" My eyes widened; he was talking about me.

"Of course," I said, sounding a little too flirty.

In the middle of class, he passed me a note. It was just a bunch of numbers. _His number. He just gave me his number. _I tried to act cool and looked up at him. He winked his eye, laughing, and I winked back. I giggled, louder than I thought, and the class turned towards me. Thank god the teacher is practically deaf. I ripped off a small piece of my paper and wrote my number down. I slipped it onto his desk, without looking at him.

At lunchtime, I sat down with my usual group of friends. And walking towards us was Jared. I held my breath. "Hello, ladies." They all looked at him. "Sorry to disturb you, but I need to steal your dear friend Caressa away from you for a few minutes." My face went red. I got up, without taking comments and questions from my friends, and walked away with Jared. "Sorry to steal you away from your friends."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's okay; they're annoying anyway." After a minute of wandering, I asked, "Where are we going?"

"The library; want to show you something." I followed him through the library doors. Our school had a huge library, filled to the brim with every book one can imagine.

He took my hand unexpectedly and whispered, "Close your eyes." I looked at him with weary eyes, and then shifted them shut. He led me for quite some time, before releasing my hand. "Alright open."

I opened my eyes, looking around confused. "It's the poetry section…"

"You don't have to whisper, this is the farthest section from the evil woman at the front desk. And I wanted to show you something." He grabbed a book off the shelf and gave it to me.

I smiled. "Written by Caressa Faith." I looked up at him and giggled. "How did you find this?"

"I see it all the time. This corner is great to take girls and make out." This made us both burst out laughing.

"Thank you," I said quietly. When I looked up, he was closer than he was before, looking at my lips intently. I looked at his eyes and his lips. He leaned his face in. I nodded my head in approval and we let our lips meet. He put both of his hands on the bookshelf behind me and I locked my arms around his waist. I had never truly "made-out" with a person before, so it was different. He led me with his lips and took control. I slid down the book shelf and he sat down and pulled me into his lap. He put his hands around my hips and I wrapped my hands on the back of his neck. His glasses fell off and his lips curved into a smile. We pulled away, catching our breaths. He leaned his forehead onto mine as we stared at each other, hungry for more. We both giggled before I pulled his lips back to mine.

We were startled by the bell ringing. He stood up and straightened his jacket before pulling me up with his hand. As we were walking out, I asked, "What do you have next?"

"Chemistry," he said.

"Same here." My heart fluttered.

We sat down next to each other in the back lab table. We didn't speak. While the teacher was lecturing us on behavior in her classroom, his hand wrapped around mine. I turned my head up slightly and he gave a slight smirk. I laughed and held his hand tighter.

Chemistry was our last class of the day. We walked out and stopped at the front of the school. "Wanna come over?" He asked innocently. "My parents are at work."

My heart skipped a beat. "Sure," I said coolly. He took my hand and led me to his car. I had no clue what brand it was, but it looked fancy.

He opened the passenger door and held his hand out. "For you, miss."

I laughed. "Why thank you kind gentleman."

_What are you doing? You barely know this guy! He could be a rapist, luring you to his house!_ I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. _He's a nice guy. This is what high school kids are supposed to be doing. _I put on a smile.

I whipped out my phone and texted Arnold, "Will be back l8. Going to a friend's house." He tested back, "Okay."

"So, I never even bothered to ask," he said, breaking the silence. "What grade are you in?"

I laughed at the thought that we were sucking each other's faces, and we don't even the others grade. "I'm a junior. You?"

"Senior," he said back.

My heart dropped. "Oh," I whispered.

"What do you mean, "oh"? Who cares," he said.

"We're not the same age. This," I pointed between us with my finger, "Could never-"

He interrupted me. "Of course. That one year gap is undefeatable." He looked towards me and smiled. "What does it matter?"

"Well," I began. "You'll be going to college next year. I would still be stuck in this hell hole," I rolled my eyes.

"Does that mean we couldn't stay being friends? Or whatever the relationship status we have right now?"

"I guess we could; it would be hard though," I said, defeated.

"I'll take that chance," he said, eyes still on road, but he was smiling.

I looked out the window and saw the huge houses; not houses, _mansions_. He drove into a driveway, put a key into a box near the gate, and went in. From the road, his house wasn't noticeable. Up close, it was hard to miss. It looked like a house that a celebrity lived in. He parked the car in the driveway and opened my door again.

"This house is gorgeous," I said, quiet enough that he didn't hear me.

"Could you pull the key out of my jacket pocket?" My eyebrows furrowed at him. "My hands are a little full," He said, gesturing to his backpack in one arm and books in the other.

"Fine," I said sarcastically. I slowly reached into his pocket, and grasped the keys, his eyes on me the whole time. Blood rushed to my cheeks. "Want me to open the door, your majesty?"

He smirked. "That would be wonderful."

The door clicked open and a huge staircase came into view. "Huge place you got here."

"Don't judge me based on my house. My parents are pretentious people, so don't listen to them. I'm nothing like them."

I nodded my head while my eyes continued flickering everywhere, soaking in all the details to the gorgeous room.

I followed him up the stairs and into what I assumed was his bedroom. _I'm in his bedroom. _My heart began racing.

"How about," he said, "We watch a movie? I really am not in the mood for homework."

"That is just fine with me," I said, not wanting to do homework either. He grabbed a laptop off his desk and lay down on his bed.

I sat down next to him. He somehow gravitated closer to me, centimeters away from touching my bare skin. He shifted his body so our arms were rubbing together.

He put on a movie that I couldn't recognize. He told me the name of it, but I was far too nervous about being in a boy's room. Never once had this happened before. He set the laptop down on both our laps and was quickly engaged in it.

The plot was interesting, and soon I was watching intently. I could feel his eyes set on me. I turned my head slowly. "Watcha looking at?" I asked, scared that there was something on my face.

"Just enjoying the view," he said, seeming all too used to being smooth with girls.

I stared at him. Without thinking, my hands came up and removed his glasses. "There," I said, placing them on the bed. "I like seeing your eyes." I was surprised at my own forwardness.

He looked away, his cheeks turning pink. I lifted my hand up and titled his head toward me. I grasped the back of his head and pulled it to mine. It felt so natural to be kissing him. He moved his legs and wrapped them in between mine. He pushed the laptop off his lap and pulled my hips on top of his. My legs wrapped around his waist, so he sat up, pulling me into his lap. I ran my fingers through his hair. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. His hands cupped my face and he kissed me more intensely. He lay down so I moved my legs and lay down on top of his chest. He rolled so I was under him now, his arms next to my head supporting his own weight. I don't know what overcame me, but I wanted more of him. I pulled his waist down to mine so he was lying on top of me. He kissed my neck slowly, running up and down, giving me the chills. He pulled off my jacket, throwing it aside. I began tugging at his jacket, before I stopped and rolled off of him.

"I can't do this," I said, quietly. "I'm sorry, I can't." _I couldn't have sex with a guy the first day I met him._

"Understandable," he said, trying to catch his breath. "I wouldn't have let it get that far. It was fun, though." he turned his head towards, his face red.

I laughed. "It was." He leaned his head in and gave me a quick peck. "I need to use the ladies room. Which way?"

"Just through that door," He said, pointing to the door outside his room.

I tip toed out, and entered the bathroom. I splashed my face with water. _When he knows the real you, he's not going to like you anymore. You're the daughter of a murderer. _I shook my head. _You're the daughter of a killer. _I clasped my ears shut. _Killer._ I dropped to the ground, hugging my legs close to my body. _Don't do this here. Don't do this here._ I tried to stop the tears, but they wouldn't subside. _Murderer. _I lost my anger and punched the cabinet. Footsteps ran to the door.

"Caressa, are you okay?" I didn't respond. "Did you hear me? Are you okay?" _Killer. _I moaned loudly, trying to make the pictures and thoughts stop. "If you don't answer in three seconds I'm coming in!" I held my head tightly. "Unlock the door; please!" He asked, concern in his voice. The lock on the door clicked open and Jared was standing in the doorway. His mouth dropped open. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He came down to my level. "Are you sick? What's wrong Caressa. Please tell me." I started crying. _Murderer. _

He wrapped his arms around my back and legs and lifted me up. "I'm sorry," I said between cries. He held me closer, before laying me down on his bed.

"Don't be sorry," he said, sounding extremely worried. He stroked my head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Once I tell you, you're not going to want to be with me anymore," I looked away, guilty.

"No, don't say that. Please, don't say that. Nothing you can say will change anything," he wiped the tears off my cheeks. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

I sucked in a huge breath, and began. "My biological father and mother had me together, and eventually split up. They got back together a few years later, but when they were pregnant with their second child, my mom caught him cheating on her. So, she told him to get out of her house. Then, my step-dad, Arnold, comforted her and they fell in love. They knew each other from childhood. A few days later my biological came and beat my mom, trying to kill her and the babies. She was pregnant with twins, and he killed one in the womb. From the beating, the second child was born with a stomach condition and died a few months after his birth." I started crying again.

"Why would that change the way I feel about you?" He kissed me on my forehead.

"I'm the daughter of a murderer," I said sternly. I buried my face into my hands.

He took them away and made me look at him. "Caressa, nothing you say will make my feelings change. Don't ever think that." He held my head to his chest. I steadied my breathing to his heartbeat.

Without thinking, I began talking again. "I get panic attacks every day. I'm always thinking about him," I paused. "But when I am with you, I can stop thinking about it for once. Thank you." I looked away, feeling bashful.

He squeezed me tighter. "No problem. It's no trouble at all," He said, kissing the top of my head.

Jared drove me home. "Thank you," I said. "For everything."

I was about to leave when he said, "Hey, I'll see you in class tomorrow." I smiled slightly before sitting back in the car and kissing him passionately. "Do you have to go?" He said between kisses.

I sighed. "Yes, my parents will kill me if I don't come home." He held my wrist, giving me puppy-dog eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed his hand and walked up the driveway.

I was on cloud nine as I walked into the house.

"Hey sweetie!" Mom called from Aurora's room. "How was your day?"

"It was really good!" I yelled back at her.

"Good to hear!" She said. She hadn't seen or heard me be happy in weeks, so she was probably thrilled.

I flopped down onto my bed. The day had been perfect, despite having a panic attack.

_He likes me for me, and that's all I've ever wanted. _

**Author here! So, I couldn't do a whole chapter devoted to Caressa telling Helga, so I decided to give Caressa a love life. I mentioned a boyfriend in the epilogue to this story, so gave him a name and a purpose. I really love Jared, so tell me what you think! Leave me suggestions and thank you for everything!**

**BTW Caressa has developed Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. I have this mental illness, so writing about it wasn't too hard! **

**The relationship between Caressa and Jared is going really quickly, I know. They're teenagers though and teens do some crazy stuff! It's not different from a lot of our high school experiences!**


	23. Story 2, Chapter 3

**Hello my loyal readers! So today, this chapter is a little saucy. For some reason, I was itching to write something a little scandalous. So, here you go!**

Jared and I had been secretly dating for four months. Of course, the whole school knew, so it wasn't the biggest secret, but we had kept it from our parents.

"Come on, Helga," he said quietly. I was sitting in his lap in his room, cuddling into him. "We need to tell our parents," his voice muffled by my hair.

I pressed my lips to his. I tried to avoid the subject as much as possible. He broke off and gave me a stern look. He couldn't hold it for long, the corner of his mouth turning. "We can't keep it from them forever," he said, kissing my cheek.

I nodded my head. "I think we can. I mean, if your parents haven't found out you've brought a girl into your room the last four months, then I think that's fate telling us we shouldn't tell them."

He laughed. "The only reason they don't know, is because I'm so stealthy." He moved his face to mine and whispered, "We don't have to tell them now. I can wait." I smiled at him; he understood. "But," he added. "We have to tell them sometime. How about we set a deadline? In the next month, we have to tell them." He held out is hand. "Agree?"

I nodded my head and brought his lips to mine. I shivered as he touched the bare skin on the small of my back. He giggled, noticing how tense I became. I responded bringing my hands to his face and pushing myself on top of him. He brought my hips down to his. I gasped at his sudden forwardness. Usually I took the lead, but I was strangely okay with this. I could feel his smile forming under my lips. I laughed and he pushed away.

"Are you amused?" He asked, staring at me.

I shook my head, still laughing, and brought myself onto him. His hands found the hem of my shirt. I arched my back, and helped him take it off. My cheeks immediately flushed; he'd never seen me shirtless. His eyes scanned me, but before he could gaze anymore I began kissing him again.

His fingers slid under my jeans, but I grabbed his hand. "Jared," I spoke, catching my breath. "Jared, we can't do this; not now." I sat up next him.

He shook his head. "Yea; you're right." He stood up, grabbing his shirt that had someone flown off his body at some point. "Sorry," he added.

I grabbed his waist. "Don't be sorry. It's not like I wasn't enjoying it." He pushed my shoulders down onto the mattress and slid his hands under me. He began unbuttoning my jeans. I let him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I spoke breathlessly.

_X X X_

I woke up next to Jared, feeling utterly guilty. Had I just done what all parents tell you to wait years for? Had I just broken the one major rule in the book? Jared was asleep with one arm lazily strewn on my stomach. I gently took his arm off and searched for my clothes, which were scattered in the room. I tip toed into the bathroom and got dressed.

I sat on the toilet, dizzy from reality hitting me. Yes, we'd been together for awhile, but was I really dumb enough to do something like this? Was I going to be the gossip at our school for the next few weeks? I put my hand over my mouth, holding back the nausea. "You. Are. An. Idiot," I said out loud. I got dressed quickly.

There was a knock on the door. "Caressa, are you okay?" Jared whispered. I stood up and quietly opened the door. "Are you okay? I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you'd left," he said, looking away with sadness.

I tilted his chin towards me. "No, I would never leave. I came in here to get dressed."

"Don't you wanna sleep some more?" He asked.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm not an expert on this, Jared. I've never-" I didn't finish the sentence, the embarrassment keeping me from completing it. _I've never had sex. You were my first. _

"Hey," he said, smiling at me. "To tell you the truth, I've never done it either." He looked away.

"Really?" I said in surprise. "I thought you were the stud muffin of the school." He laughed, grabbed my hand, and pulled me back onto his bed.

After a few moments on silence, I asked, "What's the time?"

He picked up his phone from the nightstand. "About 11:45."

"_Shit,_" I said under my breath. "I'm supposed to be home by 11; that's my curfew. Do you mind driving me home?" I began walking to the door.

He put a hand on my waist, stopping me from moving. "Calm down, Caressa. Just text your parents and tell them you're at a friend's house."

I contemplated my options; disobey my parents on so many levels or go home and get screamed at for coming home late. "Fine," I finally said. "I'll text them." He smiled at me. "I don't feel good about it though," I added.

He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. "What don't you feel good about?"

"I just went against my parents in more ways than I ever thought humanly possible," I snapped back.

He kissed my cheek. "Don't worry, Caressa. Everything's fine."

"How do you know that, though?" I said, looking into his eyes. "We're just dumb teenagers."

"Actually, we are quite intelligent teenagers." I glared at him. "Just pointing that out," he added.

I smirked. "Obviously not," I scoffed.

"Hun, you have to stop worrying." He kissed me deeply. "Promise me you're okay?" I nodded my head as the kiss intensified. The buzz of my phone broke the kiss. "Is it your mom?"

"Yea. She said: _Ok sweetie. Have fun at your friend's house._ That was easier than I thought."

Jared smiled, pleased with himself. "Now you can stop worrying, because there are other things that I would like to be doing at this point." I flung myself onto the bed and he came down next to me. He pulled the covers over the both of us.

"Night," I whispered, smiling. He leaned forward and kissed lips lightly.

"Night, honey." A few seconds later, he added, "I love you."

My heart stopped. We had never said those words. I definitely felt the same, but never had I had the courage to physically _say_ them.

I lay there, silent. "I love you, too," I blurted out.

His shoulders released tension and he was asleep in minutes. I lay, staring at the ceiling.

I thought of how pissed my mom would be if she found out I had sex. Or how disappointed Arnold would be for not telling him I had a boyfriend.

_You're going to end up like your mom. She fell in love in high school, too. What if he's like Rob? You never know. _I faced Jared, who was now soundlessly asleep. His hair was messy and his cheeks flushed. _He could never be like-_ My mind rejected his name in pain. I quickly tried to think of something else, distract myself. _Rob._

Just thinking about him made me feel sick to my stomach. My stomach twisted as my mind reminded me of him. _What if Jared turns out to be like him? _No, he could never be like Rob. Rob is a terrible person; Jared is the sweetest and most thoughtful guy I know. _Are you sure you can trust him? Mom trusted Rob with all her heart._

The lump in my throat grew as I attempted to hold back the tears that wanted so badly to fall. I didn't want to wake Jared up, so I quietly removed the blanket off of myself and slid my legs off the bed. The tears were already falling down my face. All the awful memories of Rob surged through me. As me breathing quickened, I knew a panic attack was coming. I stood up, not wanting Rob to see my like this again, but automatically my knees buckled and I was on the ground crying and gasping for air. I heard movement from the bed.

I looked up and saw Jared staring at me. "Sweetie, are you okay?" I wanted to lie. I wanted to lie so bad; tell him I was fine, go to the bathroom, and cry through the panic attack. I shook my head and let the tears stain my cheeks. "Caressa," he whispered in my ear.

He got out of bed and stood next to me. He wrapped his arms under my knees and picked me up. We sat on his bed while he was cradling me in his arms.

I didn't get a panic attack that night. Jared managed to stop it in his tracks, and after he soothed me I had the best sleep I'd had in months.

The next few weeks were relatively the same; sleep, eat, go to school, and see Jared. After three weeks, Jared told me we set a deadline to tell our parents about our relationship.

Knowing that I made a commitment to him, one day after school, he and I went over to my house to tell my parents.

"Mom? You here?" I yelled into the empty hallway; it wasn't empty for long. Little Liam waddled up to me and held onto my leg.

"I'm in the bedroom, Caressa." I looked behind and motioned for Jared to come in.

"I need to talk to you. Could you come down into the living room?" I picked up Liam and began walking towards the living room.

"Sure thing, honey. I'll be down in five."

"So this is where my girlfriend resides in," Jared said, sitting down on the couch.

"This would be where I grew up…partially," I said, sitting down with Liam, still in my arms. Liam giving Jared a death glare.

Jared laughed. He stretched out his arm and let Liam hold onto his fingers. "Hey, little man." I looked at Liam, whose face was lighting up. For being 3, he was quiet and sweet. He never really went through the terrible two's phase.

I kissed him on the head. "Do I get one?" Jared asked playfully.

"In the house where my parents are? No thank you." I said, turning my face away.

"We do it at my house," he said, making me look at him.

"Yes, but I'm about to tell my parents about us. Now would not be a good time. After we tell them, we can go out and get something to eat," I came down to a whisper, "and you can kiss me as much as you want." I winked at him.

Footsteps sounded through the hallway. I put Liam down, grabbed Jared's hand and made him stand up with me. "Caressa, what did you-Oh, I didn't know you brought company." She walked over. "Want to introduce us, Caressa?"

Before I could say anything, Jared held out his hand. "Hello, Mrs. Pataki. My name is Jared." My mom took his hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said. "Oh, I must look terrible right now. If I'd known someone was-"

I interrupted her before she could embarrass herself more. "Mom," I looked at her, widening my eyes to try and make her stop. "This is Jared. He's my boyfriend." I just let it slip out.

"Oh," she said, her face stunned. "When were you planning on telling me, Caressa?" She sounded angry.

"Mom, I was going to-"

"No. Don't give excuses. And you," she pointed to Jared. "You better treat my daughter well. If you break her heart, I will break you." She stormed off into her bedroom.

I let out a long breath. "I'm so sorry she was rude to you, Jared. I don't know why she acted like that." Jared cupped my face.

"Although I care what she thinks, I only care about us right now." He leaned his face and gave me a light kiss. "Come on, let's go get some food."

I nodded my head and giggled, and walked out the front door.

We went to a little restaurant downtown; he insisted this place was amazing.

We ordered quickly and stole kisses from each other when no one was looking.

I had an ongoing pain occurring in my stomach for a week, and the intenseness of it grew every day. I clutched my stomach when people weren't looking and cried whenever I got home and was by myself. Too bad Jared noticed.

"Sweetie, are you feeling okay? You keep holding your stomach and making weird faces." He held my hand across the table.

"Yea, I'm fine. I think I have a stomach bug or something. My stomach has been bothering me for a week now. Don't worry about it," I said, trying to smile.

Before he could respond, the food came. I ordered the pesto spaghetti; it had always been my favorite on the menu. The smell of garlic lingered in the air and hit my nose. My stomach flipped from the smell. I threw my hand to my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I wretched into the toilet.

"Honey, are you throwing up?" I hadn't locked the door to the one bathroom they had, so Jared walked in. "Oh, Caressa."

I was slouching next to the toilet and the smell of bile filled the air. He ran over to me and held me. Another wave of nausea came through me. I immediately flung myself over the toilet and gagged into it. Jared was rubbing my back, trying to soothe me. He stood up, wet some paper towels, and wiped my mouth. He then held a clean one to my forehead. After a few minutes of not throwing up, he helped me stand up and lead me to the car. He went back inside to pay as I sat helplessly in the car.

_I feel like shit right now. What could possibly be making me-_ My heart dropped. It couldn't be; I didn't even want to think about it. _Is it possible? _I thought to myself. _Am I…pregnant? _I shook the thought out of my mind; I didn't want it to be true. Was it even a possibility? In our whole relationship, I'd slept with him once; after the first time I was too terrified to do it again, no matter how amazing it was. _And _we used protection. _I should be okay, right? _

There was a grocery store right across the road. I wrote a little note to Jared, telling him I was in the shop and I'd be right back. I quickly entered the store and walked towards the pregnancy tests. I still looked like a child myself, so being in this section was extremely embarrassing. I skimmed the aisle and just picked the one that looked the best. I grabbed two of them, just to make sure, and walked towards the checkout.

"Is this all for you today, miss?" The woman said, obviously shocked.

I looked away from her, avoiding eye contact. "Yes."

She bagged them up in a little, white, paper bag. I gave her the twelve dollars and rushed to the bathroom. When I saw myself in the mirror, my cheeks were flushed from embarrassment.

I opened the box, examining the instructions.

My heart was racing. After taking both the tests, I sat them down on the counter. My forehead was shiny from sweat and the feeling of throwing up was coming again. After a few minutes I picked both of them up, hoping for the minus sign to appear.

I looked at them; the same symbol on both. My face went white. I dropped one of them from shock, the + sign facing upwards. I grabbed my backpack, and walked past the woman I had just bought them from.

"Honey, you'll get through it." I'm going to guess she noticed the look on my face and the fact that I wasn't carrying the tests anymore.

I nodded in her direction and walked back to the car.

I slowly opened the passenger door. "You took awhile; did you throw up again?"

I shook my head. I was looking blankly out the window. "What's wrong, Caressa?"

Without looking back at him, I spoke flatly. "I'm pregnant."

He gasped. "What?" He asked, making me look at him.

"I'm pregnant," I said, tears falling off my cheeks.

"But we-we-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"We used protection, I know," I was saying between gasps of air. He reached out and held my head to his chest, letting me cry into his shirt.

"What are we going to do?"

I looked away, guilty. "We can't keep this baby. We're teenagers." I put my face into my hands. "We're just stupid teenagers."

He removed my hands from my face. "Hun, we can get through this. I know we can." he smiled weakly. "We can choose the decision we think will work best for us."

"We can't take care of a baby. I don't want my parents finding out." I was crying loudly, getting weird stares from the people walking by. "I don't want them finding out _ever_." I gave him a look.

"Are you sure? You're sure you want to do this?" He looked sad and terrified.

"It's the best thing to do. I know it. Please don't hate me," I whispered, crying into my sleeve.

"I could never hate you."

**Yes, I know. Abortion is a controversial subject. But I believe its okay. I hope if you don't support abortion, you'll continue reading. If not, no need to leave rude commentary. **

**Anyway, leave a review! I love reading them!**

**Edit: Someone who reviewed said te dialogue between Helga and her mom was too short, so I added a little bit to it. **


	24. Story 2, Chapter 4

**This chapter will speak for itself. Be prepared my readers. (Review!)**

Before I could even close the front door, my mother was yelling at me. "Where have you been for the last four hours?"

I touched my stomach, still not fully comprehending that something was growing inside of me. "I was out with my _boyfriend_."

Mom came running down the stairs. "You were with him?"

I looked her in the eyes. "Yes, I was with him. You never said I couldn't date him. Not once. Not even when you were screaming at him," I yelled back at her.

"Well, I forbid you to see him."

I gasped. "What?" I whispered, not even sure if she could hear me.

"I forbid you to ever see him again." Rage and sadness filled me.

"You can't do that! You've met him _once_. You have absolutely no reason not to like him!"

"I have my reasons, Caressa," she said, annoyingly calm.

"Oh, yea? Tell me these reasons. Inform me of your wisdom."

She pointed her finger at me. "Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"Why not? You're a terrible person and a hypocrite! I'm embarrassed to be called your daughter!" I screamed at her. I pushed past her on the stairs. I covered my mouth, trying to conceal the ugly sound I made when I cried.

"I just want to protect you," she pleaded. I stopped on the stairs.

"Exactly what are you protecting me from? The big, bad world? I've gone through a hell of a lot. I'm not an idiot, mom!" I faced her again.

"You know why!" She screamed. My eyes went wide at her booming voice. "I don't want you to be blinded by love! I don't want you to end up like I did!"

"Mom! You may think I'm like you were in your teenage years, but I'm _nothing_ like you! I will continue seeing Jared, whether you like it or not!" I stomped up the stairs and into my bedroom.

She didn't say anything back to me, so I assumed I'd won that fight. We fought constantly, but that was the biggest we'd ever had.

I collapsed onto my bed, clutching my stomach. "I'm sorry for stressing you out," I spoke quietly to myself. "I suppose you're a 'you', right?" After a few seconds of silence, I sat up and talked to my stomach. "Don't be freaked out if you hear me scream, okay? Or if I get butterflies in my tummy. Because, let's face it, those things are going to be happening a lot." I smiled to myself.

A pang of guilt hit me. _Am I becoming attached to the baby? This wasn't supposed to happen. Oh god. _Before I could have any second thoughts, I rung up Jared.

"Hey honey. Is something wrong? Do you need me?"

"Jared, could I come over? I'm having second thoughts and I don't want to be by myself right now," I whispered into the phone.

"Of course. I'll come pick you up right away," he reassured.

"Thank you," I uttered. "I love you," I added, quickly.

"I love you, too," he said. I sensed he was smiling from the little pick up of his tone.

Five minutes later, Jared arrived. He didn't come to his door just in case my mother was there.

I was at the last step of the stairs when I heard my mother's voice. "And where do you think you're going, missy?"

I spun around to see her at the top of the stairs. "I'm hanging out with _my _boyfriend. Because he's the only person that I'd like to be around. I'm not going to be stuck in this hell hole for the rest of the night. Goodbye," I snapped at her.

I ran to his car and hopped in. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Well, I guess. But, could we go to your house? I don't want to be here anymore."

He nodded his head. "Of course, Caressa."

I smiled weakly.

The car ride was completely silent. He pulled up into his driveway and we sat together, the darkness of the night flooding the car. And suddenly, I burst into tears. All the stress of the day finally overtook my weak mind and destroyed me all at once.

I felt arms surrounding me, but before he could try and comfort me, I had to tell him something. "Jared, I don't know if I can go through with it. I just don't know," I cried.

"Go through with what?" he insisted.

"I know not having this baby is the best thing to do. My parents will never have to know and the stress of having the baby is gone. But I'm not sure if I can do it."

He ran his fingers through my hair. "Caressa, I'm okay with any decision you make. It's your body; you deserve to choose what you want to do with it. If you want to have this baby, I'm fine with that and I'll be there with you through everything. If you decide having this baby is the wrong thing to do, then I'll support that decision and I'll never judge you." He kissed my forehead. "This is your decision and nobody else has a right to tell you what to do."

I smiled. "You are such an amazing person."

He pulled my head to his chest, his heart soothing me with its rhythmic beat. "I learnt it from you."

I pulled away at my sudden realization. "Jared, I've made a decision."

We pulled up to the abortion clinic at 11 P.M.

He squeezed my hand as we walked in together. My heart was pounding with terror. This was it. One of the biggest decisions I would ever have to make. I knew it was the right thing to do.

After signing papers, they asked if the father would like to be in the room. "I want to be by myself," I admitted, letting go of his hand.

"Okay," he whispered into my hair. He kissed my head and let me go.

"Alright, miss. We're going to set you up in this room," the nurse said calmly. She pointed to the reclined chair. "Go ahead and sit down and we'll start the x-ray."

I proceeded to sit down, lifting my shirt up to get ready for the gel. She walked over and squeezed the cold, blue gel onto my bare stomach.

After a couple seconds of 'searching for the baby', she pointed to the screen. "There's the baby. Right now it's no bigger than an olive. At this point it's not actually a baby, only a fetus, but calling it a baby is easier."

The baby, although hard to see, was in full view. "Wow," I mumbled to myself. There's a baby inside of me; well, not really a baby.

"It seems that you're a few weeks along, so if you would like, we can proceed with the abortion process." A pang of guilt and relief went through me. "Some mothers start having second thoughts, so I'll give you a minute to think about it alone." The nurse left the room.

_Do I really want to do this? I realize that it's not even a baby yet, but what if I regret this decision later on in life? What if this isn't right for me? No, you know this is the right thing to do. No second thoughts. _

The nurse entered. "Do you need more time to think about it, sweetie?"

I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room.

"Caressa, what's wrong?" Jared shouted at me. I ran outside, but before I could reach the door, he grabbed my wrist.

I flung myself around so I was facing him. He quickly wiped away the few stray tears on my cheeks. "I can't do it," I cried. "I don't know anymore."

He put his hands around my head and pulled me into his chest. "You are so brave," he whispered. "Just remember that."

It was a quiet car ride back to his house. I held my stomach, replaying the image of that popped up on the screen. Jared reached over and grabbed my hand, running his thumb back and forth. "It's okay," he said, kissing my hand.

"Caressa!" he yelled. His hand suddenly flung protectively over me as the car wheels skidded against the road furiously. Before I knew it, the car was on its side.

My head was pounding in my skull. I moved my body, finding that nothing was broken. I went to hold my head and felt something wet. There was a huge gash across my forehead. Jared's hand was no longer by me. I turned my head to find his body was gone.

I looked up, seeing his car window completely smashed to pieces. I grabbed the car door and pulled myself up. Across from the door, Jared lay motionless. "Jared," I whispered. Around his head was a pool of blood and I could already see his leg was badly broken.

My body screamed with pain as I heaved myself out of the car, falling onto the hard pavement. I crawled towards Jared.

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Jared," I whispered again. No response. "Jared, it's me." I took his hand, which was stained red. "Jared, please. Please don't do this. Please." My hand felt the tiniest bit of pressure. His eyelids flicked open.

His lips moved, but no sound was coming out. His eyes began watering. "You-" he began.

"Shh," I hushed him.

"You-you-You're okay."

I nodded my head, tears dropping onto his face. "Yea, I am. And so are you."

He shook his head and moaned in pain. "Where does it hurt, Jared?" His shaky hand slowly pointed to his stomach. His shirt stuck to his body from the blood. I carefully lifted it up.

I caught my breath. On his stomach was a long, deep cut; if a person could even call it a cut. It ran from side to side, bleeding profusely. I looked back into his eyes, trying to hide my fear. "You'll be okay," I whispered, running my fingers through his wet hair.

A sound came from his chest, which I assumed was a laugh. "You-you've always been-so bad-bad at lying." His lips quivered, forming a slight smile.

I managed to smile, too. His chest was falling and rising quickly, not to a specific rhythm. "We'll just get you to a hospital. It'll be okay," I said, trying to convince myself everything was going to be fine; I knew it wasn't.

"We're in-in the middle-of nowhere." I looked around, realizing he was right. No houses, buildings or cars were around us.

He was wheezing, trying so hard to breath. "I'll go find somebody, don't worry." I began standing up, but his hand stopped me.

"Please-please stay," he cried out.

"Okay," I said, sitting back down next to him.

"I just-wa-want to say," he wheezed out, "that I-I- love you, Caressa."

I shook my head in disbelief. "No, don't tell me your goodbyes. You're okay. You're going to be okay," I cried out.

His hand tried to move to touch my cheek, but he was too weak. I put my hand over his and brought it to my face. "I-I love-love you-Ca-Caressa."

He wiped his finger across my cheek. "I love you too, Jared." His head nodded slightly and he smiled.

His fingers went limp on my cheek. Slowly, his smile faded, and his eyes went blank. I placed his hand onto his chest.

"Jared," I said between cries, "Jared please. Please, Jared, don't do this." I grabbed him into my arms and held him to my chest. I cried into his shoulder. "Jared, please don't," I said into his neck. "I love you, too," I said again, holding his last words.


	25. Story 2, Chapter 5

I woke up from a deep slumber to a beeping noise in my ear. My eyes opened lazily as they conveyed the room. Nobody else inhabited the room from what I could see.

My arm tingled from the rough fabric of the white hospital blanket rubbing against my bare skin. My hand moved to scratch it, only to find that the pain running through my bones rejected any and all movement.

My head was pounding from the fluorescent lights in the room. They lit up all the medical instruments in the room, giving it an eerie feel.

I surveyed the cards and balloons next to me, most reading 'Get Well Soon!' or 'Feel Better!'. Some depicted band aids, while others had thermometers with faces on them. In the corner of the room were several other balloons, looking as if they weren't good enough to be next to me. I couldn't read the words on them, for the lights in the room didn't reach the corners.

I squinted my eyes in attempt to read the small words, with no luck. Curiosity crept into my mind. Before I knew it, I was pushing the pain into the back of my mind and sliding my feet from the bed. The cold tile sent shivers up my spine, causing immediate goose bumps. The thin hospital gown did nothing to keep in heat.

My head tilted, reading the first balloon. It said what all the others said: 'Feel Better.' Next to the balloons were cards.

I picked one up and read the front. "I'm sorry for your loss," I whispered to myself. _My loss?_ The card dropped from my hands as quickly as I'd picked it up. I stood silent, not breathing or blinking. _My loss. Jared. _

My eyes stung, trying to hold back tears. Only now had I remembered why there were these cards and balloons. Jared. It was something I wanted so badly to forget; mourning couldn't be ignored, though.

I hobbled back to the bed, basically collapsing when I was close enough. My whole body ached from emotional and physical distress.

Memories flooded my weak mind, causing me to lose myself every time his face appeared. I hung onto his last words, trying to remember exactly what he sounded like. All I wanted to do was run my fingers through his hair.

My mind battered me with the memory of holding his lifeless body. It sickened me to think of that I was covered in his blood; I watched the life drain out of him.

I sat up in bed and bashed my hands against my head. "Stop crying. Just stop. Stop," I spoke out loud.

My nails were scratching at my face, pleading my mind to stop torturing me.

Strong hands grasped my wrists and brought them away from my face. Arnold. He brought them around his shoulders and held me.

"I'm sorry, Caressa," he hushed me. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," I whispered. I pulled away so I could look him in the eyes. "I have to tell you something." I had to tell him about the baby. I had to tell him everything.

"I know," he said, pulling me back into his arms. "I know."

Confusion filled me; what did he know? Did he know about the baby?

I pushed away again, about to confront him, when his hand reached for my stomach. He lightly rubbed it. Tears flooded my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I cried out.

He shook his head. "No, honey. Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But, I do. I'm sorry for keeping everything a secret, and just-"

"Caressa, listen to me," he said, bringing both hands to my shoulders. "You are an amazing person. You have nothing to be sorry about."

I smiled weakly. "Thank you." After a few moments of silence, I asked a question that was eating away at me. "Is the baby okay?" I said, so quiet I'm surprised he heard me.

"Yes," he assured me. "The baby is completely healthy and unharmed." A sense of hope overcame me. "I want you to know that whatever choice you make, we support it. I want you to realize that we are behind you 100%. No matter how harsh we may seem sometimes."

He brushed my head. "Does mom know?" I asked surprised that that was my first worry.

"Yes, but she's not angry. She's a little tense right now, though," he added.

I looked up at him. He had such a caring and soft face. "I'm sorry for causing this. It's all-"

"No. It's not your fault." He started smiling. "You know, I don't know if you want to hear this right now, but you're exactly like your mother." I made a face at him, causing him to laugh. "You and your mother are the strongest people I know, and no matter the circumstances, you two always blame yourselves for everything that happens. You have to stop blaming yourself, Caressa. Nothing that happened was a result of anything you did."

Without realizing, a stream of tears rolled down my pale cheek. He brushed it away. "I hate seeing you like this," he spoke quietly. "I hate seeing you in pain. It's one of the hardest things for me to watch."

"I love you, dad," I said quietly.

"I love you too, Caressa." He kissed my head before standing up. "Well, I'm going to give you time to rest."

I nodded my head. "Wait," I said before he could reach the door. "Could I talk to mom?"

"Of course."

I took the pillow at the foot of the bed and buried my face into it. Without thinking about it, I removed my head from the pillow and looked at the balloons in the corner.

So many things were going through my mind. I was never going to see Jared again. _Ever._ I was never going to be able to laugh at his corny jokes, or be able feel his lips on mine. All of that was taken away from me within seconds.

I felt guilty. "Why do you always make yourself the victim?" I asked out loud softly. I didn't know the answer. I probably didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve people feeling sorry for me in any way. I caused most of this, and I knew it.

"Caressa." I looked up to the noise source that startled me back into reality. _Mom._ "Oh, honey," she said as she walked over to the bed.

"Hi mom," I said. I didn't exactly know how to treat her.

"Hi sweetie." She looked uncomfortably at me, probably not knowing what to talk to me about.

"Mom, I'm-"

"No," she interrupted. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't deserve any of this. _None _of it. And don't you dare think otherwise." I stared at her, my eyes opened wide. "As long as I can talk to you one on one, I'm so sorry. I was one of the rudest people to not just you, but to-" she stopped, not wanting to say his name.

"Mom. It's okay." She wiped away the tear that was on my cheek. "Dad was right. We always blame ourselves."

The corners of her mouth turned up. "That's the curse you get for being my daughter."

I wiped my own tears away. "Hopefully that doesn't pass down generations." I regretted saying that, realizing that now we had to talk about the baby. "Mom, I know-"

"Yes. I do know." I looked down at her fingers, which were clutching the bed fabric. After a few seconds, her body relaxed from the tense form it was in. "Honey, I will be with you through all of it. Don't worry." She attempted to put on a smile, but the rigidness of her voice gave away that she wasn't genuinely happy.

"It's okay," I said between sniffles, "if you're not okay." She smiled at me. "Mom?"

"Yes honey?" she responded quickly.

"Mom, I'm not okay." She wrapped her arms around me.

_X X X_

I stayed in the hospital for a few days, just so they could keep an eye on me and the baby. Reuniting with my siblings was the highlight of the week. They ran into the room, all baring flowers and balloons. I tried as hard as I could to express the happiness I felt seeing them, but the negative memories and thoughts outweighed them.

I looked into the mirror on my bedroom door. The black dress fell just above my knees. I pulled my hair up and walked out my door.

"Caressa, are you ready, honey?" My mom shouted to me from downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going to drive there by myself, if that's okay."

She walked out of the living room. "Of course, honey." She kissed my head. "I'll see you there."

I nodded, gave her a weak smile, and headed out the front door.

Jared was flooding my mind, causing me to cry every few minutes. My nails dug into the steering wheel as another wave of painful thoughts swept through me.

As I walked through the church doors, I got many stares from those who knew about the relationship between Jared and I. As I walked to the front, I got condolences from those who knew my situation. I wanted to avoid Jared's parents, but avoiding them seemed disrespectful.

They turned around as I approached. "Hello, Caressa. Thank you for coming."

Before I could return my "hellos", Jared's mother, Heather, put her hand on my stomach. My eyes went to hers. She took her hand away quickly. "I'm sorry Caressa," her voice hoarse from crying.

I took her hand and put it back on my stomach. "It's okay." She smiled at me. "it's okay," I repeated.

Jared's father wrapped his arms around me. 'Thank you for making him so happy," he whispered.

When it came time for speeches, my heart was aching. I walked up to the podium in front of dozens of crying faces.

"Hello, my name is Caressa. I was Jared's girlfriend for a little over five months. It was the best five months of my life." I had to stop so I could steady my breathing. "Jared was one of those people who lit up the room anytime he walked in. When I first met him, I already knew just how amazing he was. There was no denying that I already loved him." I wiped away the stray tear on my cheek. "He was the most perfect human being. Not only could he inform you the exact dates of most historical events, he could destroy you in an arm wrestling contest." The audience smiled, and some laughed quietly.

"Jared-Jared-" I began, trying to continue the speech. "Jared-he didn't deserve to leave this early in his life."_You can do this. Just keep going. _"I held Jared in my arms when he took his last breath. Moments before, he could barely breathe, and was in so much pain. He built the strength, and his last words were 'I love you, Caressa.'", I looked down at my hands. "If that doesn't convince you that he was one the most loving and caring human beings, I don't know what will." My knuckles had gone red from nails digging into my hand.

"I-I thought really hard if I should include this next part. I realize now that he would want me to tell everyone close to him." I took in a deep breath, and held my hand to my child. "I am pregnant with his child." A few gasps came from the people watching wide-eyed. "And I am keeping the baby." I looked to my parents, who were sitting a couple rows from the front; they smiled. "Jared said that he didn't care whether or not I kept the baby, he just wanted me to be happy with my life. I knew that even though we were young, he wanted kids. And he was willing to do anything to support me."

I looked specifically at his parents, who were smiling at me, their cheeks stained from tears. "Your son was the best thing that ever happened to me. He kept me wanting to live." I looked back up at the rest of the audience. "Jared will be remembered as the best person in the world. I will think of his smiling face every day, and be so grateful I knew him. Thank you."

I stepped off the podium, when Jared's parents, alone in the front row, motioned me to sit with them. As I sat down next to heather, she whispered, "Thank you, Caressa. Thank you so much."

**Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm planning on making the next chapter, the last chapter. I don't exactly know where I could go after the basics, so if any of you have suggestions, I would be more than happy to read them. **

**As usual, leave a review below! **


	26. Authors Note

Important!

Hi everyone! This is going to be a quick note from the author, but is quite important, so please read:

1. I see that your main issue has been that I said she had a boyfriend in the epilogue. Very shortly after, a few days, I changed that to friend, because I how the story was going to go. You may check, but I did change it to 'friend'.

2. Some of you are very upset and angry that I killed Jared. Now, the reason I did this, is because the experience she is going through was actually my experience. At 18, I got pregnant, but a few months in, the father got into a car crash and died. I know that authors shouldn't write about their lives, but this was a way to let out my emotions, and still create a story that people want to read. So I'm really sorry you guys didn't like it. If you recall, I said a few months ago that I had a family crisis-now you know.

3. I know I may of told others through PM that they guessed the plot line. At the time, I was almost certain that you had guessed right. But when I started to realize that the story was going to finish up soon, I had forgotten some of the stuff I talked about.

4. If you are all really upset about him dying, I'm willing to rewrite the chapter so that he lives. I love you guys, and if you're upset with it, I'd be happy to create another chapter!

Thank you so much for sticking with me thus far!

-HeyArnoldFan21


End file.
